In Love and War (A Bella Swan And Riley Bier Story)
by Jinx Dodson
Summary: Bella and Riley were high school sweethearts that had been dating since middle school and before that were bf's. Riley comes up missing. Bella doesn't know how to take it. She runs into Jacob Black at a party he takes her home as she's drunk out of her mind. The two "seem" to hit it off. However, Riley's returned full fledged vampire. What happens when new creatures are introduced?
1. Chapter 1

A Bella Swan and Riley Biers Story

In Love and War

Chapter 1

(I don't own anything)

Bella turns on the TV and hears the words "As you wish." This was one of her and Riley's favorite movies to watch together on their date nights "The Princess Bride." Bella turns off the TV and tosses the remote right at Charlie's big screen.

"What the hell Bella!" Charlie yells and Bella storms off to her room.

"I've had enough of this Bella!" He says at her door.

He hears her throwing stuff around.

Charlie sighs and closes his eyes as he hears her breaking down. The sound of her muffled cries into her pillow he quietly opens her door and sits at the foot of her bed.

"I miss him too kid. I've tried and I've still not given up." He runs his fingers through his daughter's hair.

"Riley wouldn't run away dad."

"I know Bella. I know. But you can't go on like this. He's been missing for months. Nancy is beside herself as well. Trust me Bella I'm doing all I can to find him, to give us all some peace of mind."

"It's just so hard. I see him everywhere and in everything I do." Bella rises up wiping her eyes.

Charlie wraps his arms around Bella.

"I hate to see you this way. This just isn't like you. You hardly eat, the nightmares are just getting worse and you're damn near failing this semester. I want you to go out with Angela and Jessica this weekend get out of the house have a girls night or something."

"I don't want to go anywhere dad."

"You may not want to but you will!"

"Dad!"

"Not another word against this or I'm calling your mom and Phil."

"That's black mail!"

"No, it's making you act like a normal damn teenager! Riley wouldn't want you self-destructing this way!"

Bella buries her head back into her pillow and Charlie pats her leg.

"I love you Bella." He says with a sigh and exits the room pulling her door shut.

She uncovers her face and looks out her window. She's tried it's not that she hasn't. But there's like a gap in her heart or something that nothing can fill. She didn't just lose her boyfriend but her best friend. Riley and she'd been through thick and thin together. It makes her ill just worrying what happened to him. Bella knew two things for sure Riley would never run away and he wasn't suicidal. So who would want to hurt Riley? She never knew of anyone that had anything bad to say about Riley. He always got along with everyone.

All night like every night since he'd disappeared she's tossed and turned dreaming up the worst possible that could have happened to Riley. The alarm rings and it's as if the doors to hell are opening. She never really cared for school to begin with but now she can't stand it. That empty seat during math haunts her. The fact that Eric has replaced the seat during lunch that used to be Riley's makes her want to lash out and beat him with her tray. Furthermore, the fact that Riley's friends are already laughing and having a good time as if nothing happens makes her hate everyone! How can they act as if nothing's amiss that nothing's happened? Everything in her feels as though she's going to erupt. She's so angry why Riley WHY! Eric high fives Mike as they're laughing about something, Riley's two best friends. Angela and Jessica are gossiping and giggling about some girls outfit they find ridiculous. Bella shakes her head growing angrier by the moment.

She stands up and take my chair tossing it into the cafeteria window smashing it into pieces.

"Fuck you all." She says with hot tears streaming down her face and she runs out of the cafeteria everyone spell bound by what Bella Swan just did. Bella's sitting in class with her hoodie covering her face when one of Charlie's friends enters the room in full uniform.

"Bella Swan?"

She glances up and he's shaking his head.

"Think it's time you come with me. Principal called. Not letting this one go not this time."

The students and teacher watch as the principal and the officer escort Bella out of class.

"Ah, what the hell Bella?!" Her father says as he sees her being brought in.

"She destructed school property. She's got a mean arm that one."

Charlie sighs.

"Bella…"

He points to a chair in the corner. Bella goes and sits in it.

"You and I are going to talk about this when we get home."

"The brat needs a good ole fashion spanking." His boss says.

"I'll handle my daughter sir thank you."

"Just saying when they get out of control like that…"

Charlie cuts a look and his boss shrugs and goes back to his office. Bella's attention goes to Nancy who enters the front door. She runs to her and wraps her arms around her.

"Bella dear what on earth are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Nancy." Charlie says making his way over as well.

Nancy still looks to Bella confused but wraps her arms around Bella as well.

"It seems Bella's got a bit of a potty mouth and dead ringer for throwing chairs through windows."

"This Bella?!" Nancy says shocked and cups Bella's chin in her hand.

"What are you doing dear?"

Bella shakes her head and lowers it in shame.

Nancy's lips press together and she looks to Charlie in hopes.

"Nothing yet Nancy hun."

"I'm beginning to lose hope."  
"Don't." Charlie says cupping her hand in his own.

The knot forms in Bella's throat as she watches Riley's mother's face. He was all she had.

"Come to my office we'll discuss a few things." Charlie offers.

"Why don't you two come over for dinner tonight?" Nancy says.

Charlie looks to Bella. She nods in agreement with glistening tears in her eyes. Bella watches as Nancy and Charlie enter his office. To be honest it kills her to be in Riley's house. But she loves Nancy and she keeps Riley's memory alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(I don't own anything just wish I did)

Bella helps Nancy set the table as Charlie help himself to a beer.

"I'll be right back." Bella says heading to the bathroom.

"Ok dear."

Bella heads towards the bathroom but her head turns towards Riley's bedroom. She swallows and veers her way over. Gently, she opens the door. Looking around she sees it's just the way it was when her and Riley were last in here. In fact the Mel Brooks movie they last watched together was still sitting out by the blu ray player. Bella closes her eyes trying not to lose it. She glances over at the picture of the two of them on his nightstand. Bella sits on the edge of Riley's bed and takes the picture into her hands and looks upon it then cradles it amongst her chest.

The hole in her heart aches and she begins to feel like she can't breathe again. Shaking her head she places the picture back on the nightstand.

"I think he'd want you to have it."

Bella's startled as Nancy peeks her head through the bedroom.

"I'm sorry." She leaps up from Riley's bed feeling incredibly rude.

"Whatever for Bella? I knew you were going to come in here."

Bella sighs looking around.

"Kinda of wish he'd just appear huh?" His mother says wiping a stray tear.

Bella nods feeling as though she could die right there. But then again this feeling isn't anything new.

"Come here…" Nancy says with open arms.

"You're welcome here anytime and in his room for as long as you need or want. Believe me I've shared many hours in here just hoping and praying."

Bella breaks down in Nancy's arms.

"You've no idea what it means to know how much you care for my son."

"Everything ok?" Charlie peeks in.

Nancy winks his way nodding.

"Well um." He clears his throat.

"Ok then."

"We'll be down in a minute." Nancy takes the picture from Riley's nightstand.

"Take it." Bella nods caressing the picture.

Nancy squeezes her hand and leaves the room.

"Come down when you're ready dear take your time."

Bella glances around once more then leans into Riley's pillow catching his scent one more time. She gives his room one more glance before leaving.

Once they get home she heads directly upstairs as usual.

"Bella, we're not done. You and I've got to talk about what you did at school today."

Bella sighs and stomps down the stairs.

"I won't do it again ok."

Charlie shakes his head and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Come on Bella. I'm trying can't you see that?"

Bella looks to the floor.

"Yes dad."

"Bella you need to find something you like to do. Or someone you enjoy hanging out with. You spend every day alone and the principal has said that you hardly even talk to your friends and keep to yourself 90 percent of the time. Everyone's concerned about you."

"I'm not the one that is missing!"

"I know Bella but the way you're acting you might as well be the one missing."

Bella's jaw drops and she runs off to her room.

"OH come on Bella you know I didn't mean that."

He hears her lock her door and know that there's no possible way she's talking not tonight.

Bella kicks back on her bed and places the picture of her and Riley on her nightstand. She kisses it and waits for the nightmares begin as she closes her eyes.

"Come on Bella just come." Angela begs.

"Yeah I'd be fun and we've not like hung out since…" Jessica starts to say and Angela elbows her.

Bella thinks about her and her father's argument about sending her to Jacksonville. Even if it pains her she can't bear the thought of being that far away from his memory. She's also not quite given up hope that just maybe he'll appear again.

"Um sure. Why not."

"Awesome."

"Right on Bella's going!" Eric says to Mike.

"Cool."

Eric puts his arm around her shoulder.

"Welcome back Bella baby."

"I'll pick you up at 7 tonight?"

Bella nods and Angela smiles.

"It hasn't been as fun without you Bella." She says rising from the table and pushing up her glasses.

Bella crosses her legs and stuffs her hands into her hoodie. She glances at the window seeing its boarded up and the principal that's sitting at the teachers lunch table is cutting her a filthy look. She shakes her head and picks up her tray emptying it and decides to kick back on one of the benches before the bell rings.

Math class comes and Bella practically covers her face so not to see the empty seat beside her. She forces herself to make it through the day without incident for once she succeeds. Bella races out the building when the bell rings.

"Hold on…" Charlie catches her as she tries to run upstairs.

"How did today go?"

"OK."

"Are you sure?"  
"Yes dad I didn't get in trouble, break anything or send anyone to the hospital."

Charlie sighs in relief.

"And do you have any plans this weekend?"

"Yes hanging out with Angela, Jessica, Mike and Eric."

"Bout time."

"Yeah…" Bella says looking to Charlie.

They both nod and walk away.

Six o' clock rolls around and Bella forces herself to get dressed. She really doesn't want to go. The last time she went to a party was with him. Digging through her closet she throws a pair of blue jeans and a tank top out on the bed. She eyes her phone wanting to cancel. But knows she'll never hear the end of it from anyone if she does. Bella dresses and runs a brush through her hair then brushes her teeth. Not really caring how she looks she barely even glances in the mirror as she leaves the bathroom.

"Have a good time hun."

"Ok dad."

She walks out and see's Angela already waiting in her white Nissan.

"So you ready to have some fun?"

"Um sure." Bella shrugs.

Angela smiles and turns up the radio that's playing what Bella thinks is Lady GaGa but not sure. Angela turns into Mike's house eventually. This was their usual for the party hangouts as Mike was a spoiled brat with money. Bella honestly never liked Mike but respected him for Riley's sake since they were good friends.

Angela grabs Bella's arm and they enter the already loud house. Music blaring the place smelling of beer and tequila. Bella often wondered how Mike got away with so much.

"OH hey Bella so you really did make it!" Jessica says and hugs her.

"Sup Bella?" Mike says and hands her a beer.

"I'm good she hands it back."

"Oh come up Bella loosen up!" Jessica says and yanks the beer from Mike's hand.  
"Just drink it."

"If I do will you all get out of my face?"

They laugh and nod. But Angela makes a sour face and turns to Mike irritated. He winks and shrugs. Bella downs the beer and Mike hands her another.

"OK…" Angela says and starts dragging her away.

Bella grabs it and downs it.

"Guys leave her alone please. I want her to have fun!"

"She will. A little booze will loosen her up."

"Yeah come on we all know Bella seriously needs to let go." Jessica says and Bella whips around.

"Let go of what exactly?!"

Jessica swallows and makes a nervous laugh. Angela shakes her head and drags her away from the group.

"There's actually someone I'd like you to meet."

Bella shrugs and grabs a vodka shot off one of the tables downing it. She turns to see a group of guys all black hair and rather dark skinned she guessed they were Indian.

"This is Paul, Quil, Embry and Jacob."

"Guys this is Bella."

They all nod her way and shake her hand. The one Angela introduced last known as Jacob held her hand a bit longer and caught her gaze.

"Nice to meet you Bella."

Bella nodded. She noted he was the most attractive one at the party. The guy was seriously deezed and had long hair about as long as hers. They live on the reservation they are Quileute.

"And hot." Angela whispered in her ear.

Bella sort of laughed. The one named Paul took Angela's hand leaving Bella feeling a bit awkward being left alone with the others.

"Hey Bella." She heard the voice behind her and rolled her eyes. She'd been mad at Mike for another reason a reason she didn't want to admit but knew it was true. He'd been hitting on her left and right since Riley came up missing. Thus, another reason amongst others she found distaste in him.

Jacob tilts his head taking note of her reaction to this boy.

Mike hands her a shot glass of more vodka and another cup of beer. He stares down the fool sensing he's taking advantage of the situation or planning to. Bella downs the vodka but Jacob grabs the beer from Mike's hand. "Thanks dude!" Jacob says pretending to down it.

Mike cuts him a look and takes Bella by the hand. Jacob nudges Quil shakes his head as they see Mike leading her upstairs.

"What a douchebag." Jacob says slamming down the beer and watching the two of them.

"Think she's a slut?" Embry says.

"Dude come on."  
"Just saying…"

Jacob smacks him on the back of the head.

"Isn't it clear he's taking advantage of her? She doesn't even want to be here. That's why she's downing that crap like it's going out of style."

Jacob watches Mike lead her into a room and he closes the door.

"Son of a bitch." Jacob says and makes his way up the stairs.

"Are those two dating by chance?" Jacob catches Angela on the way first.

"Who?"

"That Mike Newton guy and Bella?"

"EW, no gross and Bella really can't stand him."

"I figured that much."

"Why you ask?"

"He just took her into a room and she looks sort of out of it."

"OH no!" Angela says and starts up the stairs.

"What's her deal anyway?"

Angela reads his face gathering his meaning.

"Her boyfriend was that Riley guy that came up missing nearly a year ago."

"Oh man."

Angela nods and reaches for the door handle.

"Allow me, might need some reinforcement."

Just as he says that they hear Mike Newton groan out.

"You sick son of a bitch! He was your best friend! How could you! Don't you ever touch me again MIKE NEWTON YOU BASTARD!"

"Or maybe not." Jacob says opening the door to see Mike Newton lay out on the floor holding his balls.

Paul runs up alongside of Angela as they look down upon him. Bella glances up on them with tears in her eyes but a look of complete anger and humiliation. It takes Jake a moment to realize her shirt is slightly ripped revealing a slight hint of side breast. Jake hurriedly takes off his shirt and places it on her. Bella kicks Mike in the ribs as he's down. Jacob wraps his arms around her waist and picks her up. Bella continues to kick her legs about trying to kick Mike some more.

"Easy killer." Jacob says.

"Leave now!" Mike manages to sputter out looking to Bella.

"If you're making her leave then we're all leaving!" Angela spouts off.

"The bitch kicked me in the nuts!"

"From the looks of it you deserved it dude." Paul said taking Angela's hand and exiting the room.

"Would you like a ride home? Looks like we're all leaving anyway."

"You're Jacob Black aren't you?"

Jacob smiles.

"So you do remember me?"

Bella smiles but grows a bit dizzy.

"Whoa." Let's get you some fresh air maybe some coffee.

"Just don't take me home yet Charlie will kill me if I come home drunk."

"So where we going?" Paul says as they greet them outside Mike's house.

"Ihop anyone?"

"Hell yeah!" Paul says and tosses Jake.

"What about you Bella?" Angela asks looking concerned about her friend.

"I happen to love me some pancakes."

"Awesome." Jacob says and helps her into the car.

"Designated driver!" Paul says and takes the Angela's and Jake's keys.

"Glad we got one." Angela says leaning into Paul.

"Yeah baby I got your backs."

Jacob looks to Bella and sees her looking out the window. He's didn't ever remember her being so sad but then again he's not seen Bella since she was like 8 or 9. He knew Billy was still best friends with Charlie her father but with Jacob growing up on the reservation he'd hardly seen Bella. In fact the last time he remembered them hanging out was at the water hole swimming while Billy and Charlie were camping.

"Wait here guys." Paul says parking outside of a gas station.

"What's he doing?" Angela asks.

"Who knows."

Paul comes running out with a shit ass grin holding up a My Little Pony shirt and tosses it at Jacob.

"No shoes, no shirt, no service." Paul winks.

"You ass." Jake says shaking his head but puts on the pink and yellow pony shirt.

Bella laughs.

"I don't know I think your friend just did you a favor. That shirt is awfully tight."

"Bella!" Angela laughs.

"Just saying." Bella shrugs and Jake blushes.

"Wow Bella that's the most I've seen you eat in forever!" Angela says with a smile.

Bella's face reddens.

"What can I say, drinking really makes you hungry."

"Bella's not really one to drink." Angela hints.

Jacob isn't sure what to say to that not wanting to offend her. He also can't seem to take his eyes off her. He can't seem to get over how gorgeous she is even as a drunken mess. She catches Jake off guard as she grabs his arm leaning into him. Angela looks to him wide eyed and he shrugs.

"You alright there?" Jacob as it looks like she's nodding off.

"Don't let her go to sleep I've heard that's actually the worst thing you could do!" Angela says worriedly.

Jacob nods and raises her up.

"Hey Bella wake up babe." She doesn't really budge.

"Let me take her outside maybe the cold air will do the trick."  
Jacob carries Bella out the front doors of the IHOP while all the other customers stare.

"Take a picture would ya!" Jacob snaps.

He places her down on the hood of Angela's car.

"Jake!" She shoves him away and leans over to puke.

Jake was what she used to call him when they were little.

"Damn Bella." He says holding her hair back.

"I'm so sorry." She says covering her face not even looking at him.

"Hey you pushed me out of the way and saved this wonderful new shirt Paul got me."

Bella laughs but leans over again.

"Man are you sure you're going to be ok."

"Guess I'm not one to hold alcohol very well."

"Indeed you're not."

"Jake I think I need to get home. I'll just tell Charlie I came down with the flu or something."

Jacob knew that wouldn't fly he could smell it all over her and with Charlie being a cop he'd know automatically.

"Hmmmm, let me go talk to Angela and Mike you stay right here."

He reenters the restaurant and walks back over to the table where Paul and Angela are already making out. That didn't take long he thinks. He clears his throat and Paul looks over.

"Dude…"

Jake laughs.

"I need to take Bella home guys."

"But you've been drinking."

"Nah I only pretended to down the beer to get Mike off her back bro."

"Oh ok um sure." Paul hands Jake the keys.

"We'll be here waiting."

"I'll do my best to hurry first thing's first is I got to get the smell of drinking off her."

"Go get her a toothbrush, toothpaste and mouthwash. Then get her some good smelling mousse or perfume like scented hairspray and have her brush it through her hair. Trust me it works."

"Ok. I'll see you guys in a bit." Jake looks out the window to see her falling asleep against the hood.

"Ah crap." He runs outside.

"Not so fast, wakey wakey."

Bella tiredly rises.

"Am I home yet?"

Jacob laughs.

"No babe fraid not, we got to get you freshened up a bit first."

Jacob drives back to the convenient store where Paul got his crappy shirt. He grabs the items Angela mentioned purchases them and rushes back to the car.

"Here he hands her the items use them all as directed and we'll have you ready to face your dad."

"Oh wow thanks." Bella says looking truly appreciative.

"No problem."

He starts the car as Bella tiredly uses the items. Jake could already smell and see the difference.

They arrived at the house and he helped check Bella over.

"I'll handle this just don't talk or really look at Charlie. Let me do all the talking."

Bella nods as Jacob gets out of the car and opens her side of the door. He helps her out and leads her to the door. He knocks on it and Charlie answers looking rather suspicious.

"Jake?"

Jake smiles.

"That'd be me."

Charlie shakes his head confused.

"Why are you bringing Bella home I thought Angela was."

"That was the plan but Bella got very sick. We think she's getting the flu or something. I offered to take Bella home considering I hadn't seen her in years. We were all watching a movie when poor Bella here yacked all over her shirt so I gave her one of mine, decided it'd be best if I brought her home."

Charlie nods looking his daughter and Jake over.

"Well I got it from here thank you Jake."

"NO problem sir. Nice seeing you again Bella don't be a stranger."

Bella half smiles and nods mouthing the words thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(I do not own anything only wish)

"How's your gal?" Jimmy asks as I grab me a soda.

"She's great."

"Didn't bring her today?"

"Nah, she wanted a girl's night out with Angela. So I thought I'd shoot me some pool."

"Have at it. It's a slow night so no charge."

"Thanks!"

Riley walks over to the jukebox and slides a dollar in and plays a Nirvana's "About A Girl." Normally he would have invited Mike or Eric along but lately Mike was getting on his nerves. It seemed Mike was changing more and more over the years and he was becoming someone Riley didn't really care for. Eric was still cool though but Riley wanted to be alone tonight. He was looking forward to seeing Bella tomorrow night and taking her out. In fact that's what he thought about as he set up the balls and chalked his cue stick. He'd been saving money to take her out somewhere a bit nicer and maybe they'd walk along the shore. Riley slams the three and five in. Maybe find a place to make out even he smiles on this getting a little excited at the thought.

Riley's cell vibrates and he takes it from his pocket.

"Love you."

He smiles at the text from Bella.

"Love you too baby have a good time with Angie."

"OK . You have fun too!"

He places the phone back in his pocket and spends another hour playing. Then decides to head on home feeling a bit tired. "Thanks Jimmy I'm going on."

"Alright Riley see you later next time bring that sexy gal of yours."

Riley laughs.

"Will do."

He slips his jacket back on and backpack and heads out the door. He sees that it's pouring rain and hope that Bella and Angela are driving safely tonight.

This was where Riley's live changed and in a way he'd never expected…

Something seems to fly out at him as he comes out of the bar literally knocking him down. Riley's heart races and he rushes up looking around. Decidedly he starts walking only faster hoping to get away from whatever it is. The boy's body flings against a barred window and falls back into the alley. Groaning out in pain he rolls around. His back arches as he feels his spine being lit ablaze. He gasp for air and gets up once again running as fast as he can towards the docks. Stopping, just before nearly landing in the ocean itself, with nowhere else to go he begins to panic.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Riley steps out a few feet and looks around.

He feels something sharp quickly pierce through his hand. Then falls to the ground never feeling something in his life, it felt as though he as being burned alive. Tossing and turning trying to make the pain go away, before long he can't even move just lays there still feeling as though he's dying and being burnt alive from the inside out.

Rileypov

"You've finally awaken?!"

I see a pretty red haired woman looking down upon me. I blink my eyes a few times feeling as though my eyesight is somehow sharper. We're in some sort of abandoned cabin it looks like. I start ask her something and my throat starts to ache and burn. I reach out for it.

"We can fix that." She smiles.

I keep having the feeling I'm forgetting something. I rise up and see a man off in a corner staring upon us both in fear.

"Go ahead darling it's ok." She winks.

I breathe the man in and my throat aches even more. My eyes fixate on the veins in his neck and seeing the blood pulsating through them. The red haired woman runs her hands along my arms and chest. "Go on you know what you want don't you?"

Without another word I leap out and bite down upon his neck. I began to suckle like a newborn baby. It tastes and feels so good I can't stop and don't want to. My throat begins to feel wonderful. I drink until there's nothing left. I turn towards the red haired beauty.

"I'm Victoria."

I narrow my eyes trying to remember who I am.

"You must be Riley." She says.

I nod remembering that is my name.

"Saw it on your bag." She admits motioning towards it.

I feel so odd as she looks into my eyes. I can't quite pinpoint what it is. Victoria takes her fingers and cleanses the blood from my lips.

"You're very handsome." She says leaning in closer to me.

Something missing, what's missing? I shake my head rising in confusion. Victoria stands up and backs me into a corner. "You and I have a great adventure ahead of us Mr. Bier." She seductively runs her hand along my chest. Her lips touch my own and I close my eyes. I don't even know her but I want her, I need her. I reverse her into the corner pinning her against it.

"Riley my love we must wait. We've other manners to attend first. In order for us to be together..."

I squint my eyes in confusion as the vision of a beautiful brunette haired girl enters my mind but one who's name I can't remember and not even sure if I really know her. I run my hands through my hair so confused.

"Easy now." She kisses upon my lips once more.

"You've so much to learn. So little time. follow me my lover."

She takes my hand and leads me out of the cabin.

"We will need an army." She says as I follow her through the woods admiring the way the sun glistens against her body.

"You're beautiful!" I say staring upon her.

"So are you my dear darling. So are you." She smiles upon me.

"I will make us an army. We will need many."

"I'm afraid I'm confused."

"All within time my dear you shall see."

The woman teaches me the ways of being a vampire what it means to survive, fight and feed. She takes care of me and we're in love. There's still that odd feeling like there is something else but I don't care as long as I'm with her and fulfilling her wants and desires. She says it's coming closer and that soon she and I will be free to be together forever. I can't wait. In the meantime I'll be whatever she needs.

"Your powers are extraordinary!" She says standing before me.

"I've not known anyone that's had that ability since Vlad." She tilts her head.

"Do that fog one again."

I focus and pass right through her and reappear behind her.

"That's so cool." She smiles.

"So I've got me a shifting vampire. I couldn't be prouder Riley my dear."

I smile in pride.

"What do you mean you have to go?"

"I will return shorty with more."  
"More?"

"Newborns our army remember?"

A jealously comes over me.

"You mean you will turn others?"

"Of course we need what we can get."

I climb up a tree and await her return. Folding my arms at the jealousy that consumes me, why does she need others? Am I not powerful enough? Does she not love me enough? I wait however as she says. Eventually she returns with two newborns. We train them their names by Diego and Anthony. Even more jealousy persists as I watch her praise the two on their abilities and how strong they are. Espeically with the one named Diego. He'd great self-control, was strong and brave even through my jealousy I found myself taking a liking to him the more we trained him. Anthony however was wreckless, moody and too blood thirsty.

After a few more days she tells me she's going to bring back a few more.

"What?"

"I will bring them my dear Riley and you will decide who is worthy enough to fight alongside of us. Anyone you deem not agile enough kill. I trust you Riley and I love only you. We've come so far."

This makes me feel somewhat better knowing we are both in charge and she considers me a partner an equal and trust and loves me enough to decide who stays and goes.

As time goes by we've an army of about 20 newborns. I notice Victoria however seems to be distracted and more and more antsy. The newborns have become more my responsibility and on certain days it can feel out of control. But I've convinced them that we live under the myth laws of a vampire. That the sun will scorch us if we go out in it, that we can be staked anything to cause fear enough to keep them in control.

I don't say anything knowing we've come so close and her mind is probably on making plans for us to be together and finishing whatever war it is we're having to keep her protected.

10 months later…

"I must go Riley I'm sorry but it's become too dangerous."

"What has?"

"Just need you to trust me. I need you to continue to train and turn more newborns, as well as keep the ones we currently have under control. You know how to handle the situation if you must."

I nod.

"When I see you again Riley we can finally be together. It feels like we've been waiting so long."

She caresses my face.

"I love you Victoria."

"I love you too. When I return I will give you word we shall move our newborns into battle and end this thing. Thus, meaning you and I have all the time in the world."

I run my hands along her waist and hers along my chest.

"Be safe Riley."

"You too Victoria."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Don't own a thing wish I did)

**Victoria will still have a reason for wanting a battle… You'll see, thanks for reading.**

Bellapov

"Feeling better?"

My head is killing me, I feel dehydrated and I want to crawl back to bed.

"A little, still queasy I might just chill out in bed today."

Bella wrinkles her nose at the eggs her dad is making. The music he's playing loudly might I add doesn't help either. I'd swear also that he's banging the pots and pans as loud as he can on purpose. Ugh.

"God dad."

He laughs.

"Sorry Bella. I'll get you some medicine on the way out."

He puts his hand to her forehead.

"You don't feel hot in fact you feel clammy."

He sets out a plate of eggs and bacon right in front of her.

I cover my mouth. Charlie shakes his head eyeing me.

"Let me guess you got a massive headache, you're thirsty as hell and want to go back to bed."

I nod at this and rise from the table.

"Wait Bella maybe this will help."

He opens the fridge and slams down a beer right in front of her.

"Well drink up kiddo."

I make a mad dash to the sink and upchuck. Charlie laughs like there's no tomorrow but holds my hair back.

"Oh Bella you might be book smart but you haven't a lick of sense."

I go to argue this but upchuck again.

Charlie puts my hair back in a ponytail and starts to make something in a blender.

"You can't fool your ole man. You might think you can but I've been there and use to pull the same shit. I'd punish you in some sort of way but I think you've already done that for me. As well as I also know this is your first time to pull something like this. Hopefully your last. Get to bed Bella. This ever happens again I'll actually make you drink that beer for breakfast!"

Charlie points to the stairs as I slowly make my way up. I see Charlie grabbing the bleach and starting to clean my nasty mess.

"I'm sorry dad."

He looks to me from the kitchen like he's surprised I'm even talking.

"I know you are Bella hun. I just want my little girl back."

My dad looks as though he could break down. I sigh and head up to my room. I crawl underneath my covers and stare upon the picture.

"Stop it Riley that tickles."

"Does it now?" He pokes at my tummy as I squirm around on his bed.

I grab his pillow and hit him. He laughs with a mischief grin. He lifts up my shirt and raspberries my stomach.

"STOP THAT!" I hit him again.

"But I love your tummy."

I feel him lick it.

"Freak."

"Hmmm." He moans.

He places my shirt back down and crawls over me kissing me.

"But I love your lips more."

Riley's hand goes under my rear as he leans against me.

We hear the front door open and we both spilt apart and push play on the paused movie.

Neither of us can stop giggling as we hear Riley's mother entering the house.

"I'd just blame you and say that you seduced me."

"Riley Bier you honestly think your mother would believe you?"

He shrugs with a smile.

"NOPE! But worth a shot."

"Did you two have a good time?" She calls from the hallway.

I muffle my giggling into my hand as Riley "adjust himself."

"What and stop laughing!"

That only makes me laugh harder.

"Yeah mom we're watching a movie."  
"Well that's nice. Bella hun I do hope you're staying for dinner."

Riley looks to me pleading.

"Yes Mrs. Bier I will."

"Wonderful. We'll I'll leave you to be."

Riley waits listening for his mother to go back downstairs.

"Good." He says and starts humping my leg.

"Riley! What are you a dirty dog?"

"Only when it comes to you."

"I better call my dad and let him know I'm not coming for dinner."

"He could join us you know? Besides seems my mother and he are sort of hitting it off."

"Ew,"

"How is that ew?" He laughs.

"Well think about it if they hit it off and well marry one day wouldn't that make us… well you know…"

Riley belts out grabbing his gut with tears in his eyes.

"You're too funny Bella."

"I'm just saying if we get married one day then…"

"So you are thinking about marrying me after all."

"Hush your mouth Riley."

He shrugs.

"You're impossible."

"I'm realistic."

"You're a butt."

"Thought you liked my butt."

"Oh, I most certainly do. So when can I see it?"

"Next to never." I tease.

"Cruel, Cruel girl." He says wrapping his arms around me.

I awake for once crying not because of a nightmare but because of the memory.

"I love you Riley." I say to the picture and wipe my eyes.

My cell rings and I look to see its Angela.

"Hey Angie."

"Hey Bella. How you feeling?"

I half laugh.

"Been better."

"I'm so sorry. Ugh I could so kill Mike."

"Well I've a mind of my own and I'm just as much to blame but that doesn't change the fact that Mike is an asshole."

Angela laughs.

"Isn't that the truth. So how'd did other things go?" She hinted.

"He just took me home Angie."

"I know but didn't know if anything else happened."

"No Angie sorry hate to disappoint. Besides I'm not ready for any of that. That and I've still not given up hope."

"Bella hun it's been a year damn near."

I close my eyes and push back the snappy response knowing she means well.

"Riley and I have been together for 4 years."

"I know hun I just hate seeing you so miserable."

"I'll be fine."

I glance at my phone and see another call coming in.

"Hold up Angie I got another call coming."

"Ok I'll talk to you at school tomorrow."

"Ok see you then."

I flash hit the cell not recognizing the number.

"Um hello?"

"Hey look who's alive!"

"Jake?"

"Yep just thought I'd call and check up on you."

"Um yeah well thanks. And thanks again for the ride."

"So did he buy it?"

I laugh.

"Not so much."

"Ah damn I'm sorry."

"It's no problem and it wasn't your responsibility to cover my ass. No offense Jake but how did you get my number?"

"Angela, do you not wish for me to call?"

"No it's not that just was curious."

"I really don't mean to be a bother."

"Easy Jake you're not."  
"Good."

There's that moment of uncomfortable silence. Jake makes a nervous laugh.

"Look I was wondering actually if maybe I could take you out this weekend."

My jaw drops momentarily and automatically I turn to the picture.

"As a date?"

"Well yeah if that's ok?"

"I don't know Jake. I'm really not ready for all that quite yet."

"Oh I see. Well what about just as friends. We could hit a movie and go grab a bite to eat my treat."

"Isn't that still a date?"

"Nope, not really, don't you ever have friends just pay your way every now and then?"

"Well yeah but…"  
"But nothing, it's just two good old friends catching up after what 7 maybe 8 years?"

I close my eyes in thought feeling a huge wave of guilt. It's just hanging out Bella. I tell myself. Knowing all too well I'm attracted to Jake. But it's not even near what my attraction for Riley was. Hell I don't think I could ever see another guy that way again. Ok so Jake is rather hot but you were both friends a while back. You've already let him know you're not interested in a relationship… The internal war goes on…

"Um hello?"

I snap out of it.

"Ok, Jake we can hang out but remember just as friends."  
"Cool. I'll pick you up Friday at 7?"

"Sure."

"OK babe see you then."

I roll my eyes at the babe part and hang up. I truly hope this isn't going to be a huge mistake.

Monday morning is awkward to say the least. I walk into class instantly people start gossiping and Mike gives me a go to hell look. Angie however smiles at me. I truly think she's the only real friend I have anymore. The more I think about it I wonder if the others were more Riley's friends than my own. Riley always was a bit more popular that I was and was easier to get along with people. I well not so much. I don't hate people but then again I don't go all out to be a social butterfly either. Riley just has a way with people he attracts them and pulls them in. Girls want to date him and guys want to be him. Though it's irritating at times to be with a guy that all other girls want it's also prideful. Riley's a good guy never does he flirt with them no manner how much they do with him and he's always polite never rude to them. I only wished I was more like Riley. At times I feel like the Grinch with my heart two sizes to small and I swear since he's disappeared my heart did as well.

I sit down feeling like a zombie. I'm tired, restless and ready to snap at anyone that pisses me off, namely Mike Newton.

"So did you and Mike really?" Eric whispers wide eyed.

"Did we what?"

"You know? He's telling everyone how you and he well got it on."

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I yell and everyone faces me Eric quickly turns away hiding his head in a book.

"You're unbelievable Mike!" I turn and snap.

He shrugs.

Then an evil feeling comes about me.

"Well it didn't help that you couldn't even get it up and that you're an overwhelming 3 inches!"

Mike's face reddens and he shoots out of his seat.

"You're something else you know that!"

"Yeah something else that you can't tap and that pisses you off doesn't it!"

Mike slaps me in the face and Eric punches him. Angela and Jessica hold me back as I'm ready to kill him.

"Dick!" Eric yells leaving Mike a bloody nose.

I myself have a busted lip.

"You four come with me." The principal says peeking his head in.

Maybe I was wrong on my thoughts earlier as I notice that all of them were defending me even Jessica of all people. When did this happen? I think looking around to each of them as they tell their story to Mr. Sanders.

"It seems you're quite the bad impression on Mr. Newton." He says and my mouth flies open

"You're freaking kidding me! Even with these three having my back you defend him!"

I storm out of the principal's office and head straight for my car. Eric and Angela call after me.

I fumble with my keys trying to unlock the car but my hands shake unmercifully. Angela places her hand on my shoulder and twirls me around. She wraps her arms around me and I break down. I feel Eric run his hand along my back.

"Easy Bella, we know what really happened." He says and I cry harder.

I see my dad driving up and my heart skips a beat knowing I'm in big trouble. He gets out of the car and looks to Angela.

"Thank you for calling."

I turn to Angie confused.

Charlie cups my chin in his hands looking at my lip.

"Mike Newton did this?"

I nod, my dad simply nods and storms off towards the office.

"Sorry Bella but I had to call him. What Mr. Sanders just did wasn't right."

"I agree." Eric says.

"Just let Charlie deal with it now."

We all lean against the car and wait.

"Thanks guys." I finally manage to say pushing past my silly pride.

Angela smiles and nudges my arm.

"I'm sorry I've been such a bitch lately."

"Bella hun given your position who wouldn't be?"

My dad comes out of the building.

"We're going home Bella. You can come back to school tomorrow."

I hug Angie and Eric goodbye and follow my dad home.

Once we arrive I get out and my dad walks over towards me.

"Are you alright?" He asks looking my face over again.

He sighs and something comes over me and I wrap my arms around him.

"It's ok Bella I got you." He says.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Don't own anything only wish)

I am twisting something's around bear with me Casey is a girl in my story…

Rileypov

We've made our way about Seattle now. Raoul has disposed as many as I have turned. There's just too many that are a reliability. But I don't see how this will help us he's destroying ones that could benefit us as well. I can't have Victoria's life at risk, if they aren't good enough for me there certainly not good enough for her. I will continue to watch him I should have never turned him when I found him he was beating someone up for being behind on money they owed him. I only turn they young ones the ones with no real home life, troubled teens, runaways, and homeless. I figure the teenage ones have more fight in them and I can control better than an adult. I can also come closer to tricking them to keep them under my control.

My last two turns were Fred and Bree. Fred a troubled teen that I figured no one would really question his disappearance and Bree a homeless girl I found feeding from a trashcan. I've noticed that Bree tends to hang around Fred and Diego the most. Almost as if she seeks protection or comfort from the two. But she's got incredible self-control I've noticed she isn't near as blood thirsty as the others. Diego is my brawler and a hell of one. Fred I can't get a read from and choose to stay away from him there's just something about him that's unappealing as to why I can't understand why Bree insist on being around him. I mention these three because they've intrigued me the most. I know I won't be disposing of any of them the others however I could care less. Raoul however is another story his life may come to an end shortly.

The other two that have caught my attention is Kevin and Casey. Kevin was a thug that hung out with Raoul and he insisted he'd be a good assist. So I turned him as well. However, thus seemed to tame the guy more by fear of what he's become. Don't get me wrong he's a heck of a fighter but Raoul makes even me look tame. Casey's a pretty blonde haired girl Victoria changed before she left. She's no older than 17 maybe 18. She and Kevin seemed to have become an item and I find myself wondering if Diego will ever finally admit his feelings for Bree. It's clear he's protective of her.

I turn around to hear a ruckus amongst our newborns. I see Raoul with Bree in a headlock smiling menacingly at Diego. Diego's got a face of fear about him something I've never seen on him. I stand up and see Freaky Fred heading that way as well. My mind argues with me to go protect her as well but I stand back and watch in amazement. Something happens as Fred gets closer and Raoul suddenly drops Bree as if repulsed and Diego grabs Bree and gets her away from the area. I smile on this finally hitting me as to why Bree hangs out with this vampire so much. He repels others, truly remarkable I think to myself. The bad thing on this though is he even repels me.

I sigh knowing what I have to do but can't have Victoria at risk. I hide amongst a rooftop and await for Raoul to walk pass. I leap down wrapping my arms and legs around his neck and snap it in half. He might have been strong but no one's stronger than me at least not in this army.

"Come on guys sun's about to come out I call as I find us all a place to hide. I show everyone to an abandoned theater which we will stay until night falls again."

Bellapov

"So what would you like to see?"

I shrug not really caring.

"Come on pick."

I look at the posters not really caring for any love movies right now so I pick something gruesome and violent.

"Nice!" Jake says with a smile and he goes to buy the tickets.

I force the memories back as I envision Riley walking to the ticket stand. I shake my head and swallow back that painful knot.

"You alright?"

"Um yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yep just thirsty."

"Ok cool let me get you a drink what do you want?"

"I can get it Jake."

"No I insist I'm the one that asked you to come hang out its only fair I pay."

"Fine but I pay for next time."

"So there will a next time?"

"Um I guess."

"Cool."

I shake my head once he's not looking fearing he's getting the wrong idea.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Just a soda don't care which."

"You're easy enough."

I force a smile. We head towards the theater and I start wishing I'd invited some friends along with us. This feels way to much like a date therefore making me feel as if I'm cheating on Riley. We enter the theater and Jake heads towards the very top. The area Riley and I call make out point.

"UM hey what about these seats?" I motion my hand towards a couple of middle seats.

"Um." He looks back to the top then to where I'm pointing.

"Sure ok." Jake comes back down and scoots down the aisle taking a seat.

After a while the lights go out and the previews start. The last time I was at this theater was with Riley we watched "Shall We Dance" with Jennifer Lopez and Richard Gere. Riley and I made a deal where we took turn picking movies every other time was the other's pick. Not that it mannered we spent more time making out then we did watching the movie. That elevator heart feeling comes over me as I remember his hands all over me.

"You alright there Bella?"

I temporarily forgot where I was as I look over at Jake and blush. I smile and grab a handful of popcorn. The movie begins and I couldn't be more thankful hopefully he'll be too focused on that. Or so I hoped. I notice Jake has his hand out the entire first 30 minutes as if hoping I'll hold his hand. I pretend not to notice. He then attempts to put his hand on my leg during the next.

"I'll be right back." I whisper.

He nods but looks alarmed.

I head to the bathroom and feel nauseas. I lock myself in a stall and scroll through Riley's pictures on my phone.

"I'm sorry." I say and bang on the door.

"I'm so sorry." I slide down to the floor pulling my knees to my chest.

I feel like I'm suffocating. I call the one person I can think of.

"Hello?"

"Angie, I'm freaking out."  
"Whoa Bella hun?"

"I don't know what to do what do I do?"

"Shh. Easy now tell me what's going on and calm down."

"I'm out with Jake."

"Well that's good Bella!"

"No, No it isn't. It just isn't."

"Bella breathe hun. You've got to stop punishing yourself. You got to face the fact that Riley may never come back."

I bite my bottom lip so hard I think its bleeding and start rocking myself back and forth for some sort of comfort.

"Do you want me to come get you?"

"No, I. I just don't know what to do!"

"Bella don't leave the poor guy in the theater alone. He really likes you. He's probably thinking you ditched him as we speak."

"But I told him just as friends but he's trying too hard."

"Because you're gorgeous what guy wouldn't try even if told just as friends?"

"I just don't think I can do this."  
"Listen Bella just go back in there pretend its Eric. You hang out with him all the time."

"Yes but this is different."

"How?"

"Because I'm finding myself attracted to Jake."

"All girls do Bella. In fact all the Quileute boys seem to have that ability they're all hot and freaking built like houses."

"Yeah but I can't be attracted to Jake."

"Why?"

"Riley."

"OH Bella hun…"

"I know. I know I'm pathetic."

"No you're not, but I'm afraid you're holding on to a ghost."

My heart rate skips a few at the words ghost. Bella hears a knock at the door.

"Hey Bella you ok babe?"

"Oh no."  
"Heard that, look go have fun Bella you can't keep holding yourself back. Riley wouldn't want you putting your entire life on hold and never moving on. He'd want you to be happy."

I nod as though she can see me.

"Love you chicka."

"Love you too Angie."

Jake knocks again and I come out.

"Whoa oh man did I make that happen?" He uses his thumb to wipe my tears away.

"No." I force a smile.

"Damn Bella I'm…"

"Save it Jake I'm ok. Really."

"Want me to take you on home?"

I look to Jake and think about what Angie said.

"No but could we do something a bit more, well not so enclosed?"

Jake laughs.

"I think I got just the idea."

"Where we going?" She asks as Jake takes her hand leading her to his truck.

"We'll just go for a walk and closer to your home so you feel more comfortable, that why if you so decide you can go on home."

"Are you sure Jake."  
"Of course, I just wanted to get to know you not upset you and make you cry."

"You didn't make me cry Jake."  
"Sure looks like I did." Jake looks down to her phone.

"So was that him?"

"Him?"  
"Your boyfriend the one Angie was telling me about."

"She told you?"

"Yeah but because I asked."

"Oh. Yes it is."

Jake nods and opens the door for me. We drive out to a trail area not far from my house which honestly does make me feel somewhat better.

"Thanks Jake."

"No problem."

We walk in silence for a bit and Jake offers me his jacket.

"Jake it's really cold you need your jacket."

He sort of laughs.  
"Let's just say I'm hot natured. I'll be fine Bella wear it your teeth are chattering."

I put it on and it feels like an instant heater.  
"Wow Jake this is like really warm."

"Good. So you gonna tell me what you've been up to the last 8 years or so."

"That's like a lot to cover."  
"Well give me the last couple then at least."

"I don't know Jake…"

I shake my head thinking on this.

"Ok well then I'll go first. Within those years I've managed to become a heavy weight champion, got my doctrines degree, the Nobel prize and a participation ribbon for oil painting I turned into the county art fair."

"I believe two of those."

"Well good because only one is true."

I laugh at this.

"That's nice."  
"What?"

"Seeing you laugh Bella looks good on you. You know you should come by for dinner at my place sometime. I know Billy would like to see you maybe even invite Charlie along we could all hang out."

"That'd be nice Jake."

Jake looks to me then the sky.

"It's a shame we let 8 years go past and not even hang out during that time. Irony considering our fathers are good friends."

"Yeah it actually is a shame, could have used a buddy from time to time."

"Me too Bella."

"I'm sorry about the movies by the way."

"Hey no biggy, besides I think I like this even better can actually talk, can't really talk there."

Jake suddenly grabs my arm looking alarmed and sniffs the air.

"Wait here Bella."

"What? Wait! Jake where are you going?"

I walk a few steps forward looking around.

"This isn't funny Jake!"

"Well, Well, Well, What have we here?"

I back up staring at the dark man with red eyes.

"W… Who are you?"

He tilts his head ever so slightly.  
"I'm Laurent and you're my next meal."

I turn around and start to run towards my house. The guy somehow leaps in front of me and shoves me hard into the ground. I gasp losing the air in my lungs and try to scoot away as he's grinning and about to leap out at me.

I scream out as a huge rustic wolf descends from the woods and pounces on the man.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Don't own crap but keep dreaming)

The wolf growls out as the two roll around on the ground destroying everything in its path.

I find myself worrying about Jake and hoping he stays gone long enough not to get caught up in this. I'm wondering how this man is so strong. I watch as he pins the wolf to a tree smashing him through it. He then turns facing me. I gasp out as he leans over me and picks me up by one arm. I hear my bone's snapping and popping. The wolf appears behind the man. The man looks around and takes off running. The wolf chases the man through the woods. I rise up but come back down as I see the bone poking out from my arm.

I look up wide eyed as the wolf returns and he's directly in front of me. My heart picks up pace. I want to scream but too frightened. He looks down to my arm and whimpers as he starts to lick upon it. I cover my mouth with my hand and try to get away. The wolf shakes his head and his body starts to change. My mouth drops.

"JAKE?!"

"It's ok Bella."

"What the fuck Jake."

He reaches over to help me up.

"Jake you're naked!"

He smiles and nods.

"Come on Bella we got to get you to a hospital."

"Jake mind telling me what the hell just happened? Did I seriously see you just morph out of a damn wolf's body?"

I manage to stand up on my own but stumble around.

"Gees, Bella." He reaches over trying to balance me out.

The pain finally kicks in and I can't help but to scream out. Jacob cups me in his arms and takes off running.

"Jake?" I hear someone else holler and turn to see Paul.

"That bastard got her good."

"Oh fuck!" Paul says looking at my arm.

"Where's Sam?"

"In the house, you got to get her to a doc bro. She's bleeding out and that some massive breakage."

"What do you think I'm doing!" He growls out.

"Easy Jake just trying to help."

Another man runs out of a house not far away.

"What happened?"

"Vampire."

"The one we've been chasing?"

Wait did he just say vampire? I think to myself.

"One of them it was the Jamaican one this time. The red haired one wasn't around."

"Think she sent him to spy on us?"

"Wouldn't put it past her."

"Why would she only send him?"

"Don't know. I suppose she doesn't value his life much."

"Wait you let him get away!"

"Sam I didn't have a choice I chased him off and had to rush back to Bella!"

The man closes his eyes shaking his head.

"Give me the damn girl."

He roughly takes me from Jake's arms and shoves me into a truck. Jake slides inside with a pair of shorts on and pulls me into his lap.

"Easy Sam damn she's already in pain!"

"You're something else you know that? You've exposed us to this girl! She knows too much."

Sam looks to me as Jake's holding me.

"You better not say a damn thing understood!"

"Jesus Sam! Besides I already took care of that blond one I'll get this one too."

"Don't even get me started on you boy!"

Sam shifts gears roughly and I groan out in Jake's arms.

"Shut her up would ya."

Jake rolls his eyes and pulls me closer to him. I try to keep quiet as I can but the pain is terrific.

"Call her damn dad. Tell him that she fell when you were taking a walk. Got her arm caught in an embankment. That when she tried to pull it out it snapped."

I go to argue this but can't I feel like I'm dying. I can't help but to scream out again as Jake's on the phone. Sam looks to me rolling his eyes. He reaches over pressing his thumb into an area around my neck and shoulder and that's all I remember.

"Bella?"

I move around blinking my eyes everything's blurry.

"Hey kiddo you finally awake?"

"Dad?" I say feeling out of it.

"Easy Bella." He says as I move around and see my arm in a cast.

I rise up as the memory starts to hit.

"Bella hun are you sure you're ok?"

I nod realizing just how dry my throat feels.

"Want some ice chips?" My dad says as I reach for my throat.

He grabs a cup and starts spooning them into my mouth. I hear some guys in the hallway and there's a knock at my door.

"Sec." My dad says placing the cup back down.

He opens the door and I almost piss myself. Sam, Paul, Quil, Embry and Jake walk in. My heart flips and I'm trying to breathe.

"Came to check up on ya." Sam says.

Sure, I think to myself.

"Good thing they got to you when they did huh Bella?" My dad says and I feel as if I could vomit.

"Um yeah…" I say nervously.

Jake nods at me winking.

"Seems your daughter has a hard time staying on two feet."

"That sounds about right."

I want to yell at them to leave. To cause a scene I don't want to be near them. Jacob walks towards my bed and cups my hand in his own. He mouths the words I'm sorry to where only I can see.

"Can we get you anything Bella?" Paul asks.

"I'm ok my dad's taking care of me."

"You call me if you need anything, anything at all don't manner what or the time of day." Jake says.

"Thanks Jake."

Charlie looks to Jake oddly as if wondering whether to think too deeply on that offer.

"Well we'll leave you to the healing Bella. Jake picked you out some flowers." Sam says holding them out. I look to Jake awkwardly not sure how to respond.

"Um thanks Jake their very pretty." I see that they're a dozen pink roses and it looks awfully pricey.

"Ya'll really shouldn't have."

Sam places them down on a table. I keep thinking to myself how can they act as if nothing happened? Did I in fact dream that a vampire came after me and Jake hulked out into a huge wolf? I see my dad place my cell down next to me. They must have gave it to him when they brought me in. To be honest I'm surprised it wasn't ruined when that vampire threw me. I sigh in relief that it isn't for mainly one reason.

"See you later Bells." Paul says.

"Bye Bella." Jake says.

"BYE." Quil and Embry chorus.

As they leave my dad gives me a look that I can't quite read.

"So you friends with all those boys?"

"Not really."

He swallows as if relieved.

"Odd looking group if you ask me. You'd think they were all brothers. I hadn't seen Jake in a while he sure shot up."

Charlie clears his throat and starts scooping me more ice chips.

"Pretty bad break kid, should have seen the x-ray. You're the only kid I know that can simply fall and break their arm like that."

I chew it back forcefully.

"My cell vibrates showing I've got a text message."

"I promise I'll explain everything soon. Take care – Jake"

I shake my head and place my phone back down when something occurs to me and I pick it back up. My background picture of Riley isn't up. I figured it somehow happened when I was thrown. Until I scroll through the pictures and find that every single picture of Riley is gone. My hand begins to shake as I check repeatedly. All Gone! But everything else is there.

"Um dad did someone mess with my phone?"

"As far as I know, nope."

My hand quivers and I feel sick.

"Bella what's your problem you look like you're about to have a meltdown."

I look again and again. I even take the battery out and place it back in.

"Bella! You're shaking all over what's wrong?"

I try my hardest to compose myself but feel like I could have a heart attack.

"Nothing, just some pictures I had on here are now gone."

Charlie narrows his eyes.

"What pictures?"

"Riley's."

My dad sighs and sits down next to me.

"Maybe it's best Bella."

"Dad please."

"I'm just saying things happen for a reason. Maybe this is a way of life telling you to move on."

OMG, did my dad delete the pictures! Why would he do that? Is that what he's trying to say?! What the fuck how could he?! I'm so mad I don't want to even look or talk to him.

He shakes his head and tries to feed me more ice chips. I roll over.

"Come on Bella."

I close my eyes and pretend I'm nodding off, but deep down, I've never been so mad at my father in my entire life.

"How is she?"

"Alright just being stubborn now."

"That's sounds like Bella alright."

I look up to see Eric, Angela and Jessica all in the room. Angela has a massive bouquet of flowers and balloons. Making what really happened all this much more awkward.

"We all chipped in." She smiled and placed them done.

"Thanks guys, that's so cool really thanks, they're gorgeous."

"Who sent you the roses?"

"Jacob and his friends." I say dryly.

"Ohhh." Angela winks.

Angela walks over and gives me a hug then Eric and Jessica.

"Heard it was a pretty bad break." Eric says.

"Something like that."

"Well we're glad you're ok."

"I'm really glad you guys came." The urge to cry hits hard and I think Angela realized this as she took my hand.

"Why don't we see if the doctor will allow us to get you something totally high in calories and fattening?" She teases.

"Ice cream." Jessica says cheerfully.

"I could go for ice cream."

"Bella want us to get you something?" She offers.

"Actually I'm not all that hungry but thanks guys. You all go on have a good time."

Angela looks to my father as if making sure he thought it was ok.

"Go on." He smiled.

"Glad you came by."

"See you later Bella, take care Mr. Swan."

"You too Angela."

"OMG!" Comes running in nearly knocking Eric down to get to me.

Dad laughs and walks my friends out.

"Oh you poor dear are you ok?"

"I'm fine Nancy."

"Well you don't look fine. How the hell did this happen?!"

Gee where do I start with the vampire or wolf? OR should I just ask for my padded cell now and be done with it? I wince in pain as the nerves in my arm begin to feel like they have sharp needles being jammed into them.

"I'll go get the nurse." Charlie says darting out the door.

Nancy runs her hand along my forehead. The nurse comes in and puts some morphine in my IV.

"I'll be back Bella hun going to grab a bit to eat with Nancy." You get some sleep.

The morphine is already kicking in as I nod.

"Take care Bella." Nancy says and I feel her kiss my forehead.

Right before I'm not it dawns on me that my mother hasn't called or even showed up. I know she's busy having her own life and has Phil now but something about it rather hurt. All things considering it's probably best she didn't come. But then maybe my dad forgot to call or decided it best not to.

Rileypov

"You've returned!" I embrace her and she instantly pulls away but with a smile.

"What is it Victoria?"

"I've one more task for you my dear before we begin our battle."

"And what might that be?" I kiss her hand and bow before her.

Another vampire arrives next to her. One I've not met.

"And you are?" I asks bitterly.

"Laurent, pleased to meet you." He holds out his hand.

I look to Victoria with distaste.

"Easy my love, he's just a coven mate."

Laurent smiles and nods.

"What is this task?" I asks while eyeing Laurent still not fully sure about him.

"I need you to collect something for me and bring it to the newborns."

"What would this item be?"

"An item of a certain young lady that's been hanging around a wolf by the name of Jacob Black."

My head snaps directly into Victoria's eyes.

"Did you say wolf?"

"Not just any wolf my dear Riley, But that of a shifter, they are big and dangerous. They are the reason I need your protection my dear. They seek to kill me." My jaw drops.

"They are big Riley and dangerous, you must promise me you will steer clear and be very careful. All I need of you is to sniff him out and pick up this girls scent that he's with."

"Why do you want her?"

"To watch him suffer."

I don't even question it further knowing she's scared of these beasts.

"So where do I go?"

"Small town by the name of Forks."

Something about the name hits me wrong at first it feels so well familiar.

"Promise me you'll be careful my love."

"I promise Victoria. I'll do anything for you."

Laurent raises his brows and looks to Victoria in a way I can't read for sure.

"Do you want me to turn or kill her?"

"Neither leave her to me. I will dispose of her in front of this mutt I will tear her limb from limb and laugh as I watch in his face."

"Are you staying with the newborns then?"

"No its best you leave someone in charge. Have them meet you in Forks in a few days. I will catch up to you there later after you've given them her scent. They are to know that if any of them turn or kill her before I have the chance they will die and it will not be quick."

"Yes Victoria." I look to Diego knowing he's my first choice.

Thus, is where I really start my journey…

Never did I imagine just where it would take me…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(I don't own anything only wish)

"So you Quil, Embry, Paul, Sam are all wolves?"

"Don't forget Leah and Seth."

"What the hell Jacob!"

He shakes his head and leans back.

"So that's what you do is kill vampires."

"Yes, to protect those well like you. However, I think last night was more my fault. He was actually after me but found something a bit more appealing. I didn't think they'd be desperate enough to come find us considering we now outnumber them."

"So I got attacked by a vampire because you killed one of their friends? Is that what this was about?"

"He was more like a mate I think the way they clung together."

"Fuck me."

"No comment."

I shake my head on this but crack a smile.

"See you almost laughed!"

I clear my throat and sit down.

"So this is your room?" He says looking around.

"Yep it is what it is."

"Very clean and well kept."

"That's what you have to say about my room?"

Jacob turns to my nightstand and see's mine and Riley's picture.

"You guys were a cute couple."

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry I got your arm all messed up. I should have thought more clearly, didn't mean to get you mixed up in my drama."

"So vampires and wolves huh?"

"Well technically we're shifters."

"Oh well…"

All of this supernatural talk was making me dizzy. I wasn't sure what to think, how to feel. My mind felt like a never ending labyrinth. I was beginning to wonder just how much more can I handle.

"So you want to go do something?"

"I don't know Jake."

"Come on let me at least take you out to eat. It's the least I could do. You're in this position because of me. I also felt horrible on how Sam treated you."

"Um yeah what was that about?"  
"He's our alpha. Sam's very protective and moody."

"To say the least." Jake laughs and moves a hair from my face.

"Let me take you out Bella."

"Jake, I already told you I'm not ready to have a boyfriend or anything like that."

"It's just dating Bella."

"Dating usually leads to other things."

"Only if you want it to go there Bella, I'd let you decide the pace."

I look to Riley's picture again. Jake sighs.

"Bella…" He takes my hand.

"Look at me babe."

I swallow nervously.

"He's not coming back. I know it hurts to hear that but he's not."

My bottom lip quivers. Jake opens his arms.

"I'm so sorry Bella."

I lose it like a whiny slob. Yet he says nothing and just stands there hugging me.

"Come on Bella." He takes my hand and leads me to his truck.

"Let's get some food in that tummy."

I wipe my eyes off in his truck and fix my messy hair.

"Quite fretting you look fine, as always."

Rileypov

This must be the wolf Victoria described to me. He even has the tattoo and the god awful stench about him. I stay back as she made me promise and I follow him throughout the woods hoping he'll lead me to the girl's house she was talking about. I have to stay far enough back that he doesn't catch my scent but it also helps to be a bat. He won't be looking for that.

I see him go into a white house. Something hits… I reach up and grab my temples. I see me… I see me with brown in my eyes rather than red, my skin darker. I close my eyes and the vision temporarily goes away. I await for him to leave the house. But the visions keep coming driving me mad. Now seeing myself beside a red pickup I'm laughing and smiling.

I hang from a tree hoping this is the right house so I can get it over with. Laurent said she was long, brunette haired girl, pale, thin, described her as a tasty little sex treat. Finally, I hear them leaving and hear a truck start up. Once it's without hearing range I make my way inside the house. Flying, to get to the window and become mist and reform once inside.

Instantly I fall to the floor as her scent hits and the vision of me on this girl's bed. I can't see her but have my arm around her kissing her.

"What the hell is this madness?" I plead wanting the painful visions to go away as I know they aren't real.

I force myself up and look around, too familiar. Why? How? I walk around the room trying to focus on my task for Victoria. I see a shirt on her nightstand and go to pick it up and that's when I see the picture. A gorgeous brunette haired girl with her arms wrapped around my neck and mine about her waist… I gasp out picking the picture up.

"Bella…"

The memories flood me and overwhelm me. Her smile, her laughter, the way she felt in my arms, the way she smelt. I run my fingers through my hair like a mad man.

"FUCK!" I roar out and remember what really happened.

"No!"

"No!"

"VICTORIA!"

I brace myself against Bella's wall. This can't be. This isn't. She robbed me of everything and played me like a fool. She took me away from my mother, my friends, and worst off all my Bella. My Bella. I pace the room the emotions destroying me.

I look in the mirror and see my red eyes, pale face and glance back to the photo.

"Dear God what have I become!"

"Bella." I run my thumb along her face.

My eyes go wide as it all crashes down.

"Victoria is after Bella. WHY HER! I'm going to rip out your undead heart Victoria! How could you do this to me."

I hear the front door shut and turn back to fog and hide in Bella's closet.

"Bella?"

Charlie…

I hear him coming up the stairs and he enters Bella's room looking around. His blood however calls to me. No Riley you can't. He's her father. I float out directly behind him and breathe him in.

"Guess she's out with Jake again."

I fly back into the closet.

"Does that mean Bella's with someone else now?"

I'm tortured by the thought. Even more tortured by how much will it took not to sink my teeth into Charlie. She can't be with someone else. She can't. My mind goes ninety to nothing. I know one thing for sure. No one is going to hurt Bella. I will die protecting her and not another minute of my love will be wasted on Victoria. It's all Bella's the way it should have been all along.

I must see her. I fight this thought. If Charlie made me this thirsty I can only imagine… I lean into her pillow deciding to truly test the theory. Without even thinking about it I find myself rubbing against her sheets and breathing her in like a dog in heat. What the hell is this? I make myself rise realizing it's far worse that Charlie. How can I be around her without wanting to plunge my teeth into her and ravish her all at once? Damn it this can't be? I have to figure this out. Now that I remember everything I can't possibly just turn away.

I rise up and fix her bed sheets. I have to do something else I think but what?

Bellapov

"We have time for a movie or something." Jake says as we head to my room.

I open my door and see a long stem red rose with a ribbon tied to it. I narrow my eyes and go pick it up. There's a note that says "As you wish."

My hand automatically goes to my heart.

I turn and see Jake sniffing the air. He looks to me and mutters "vampire" then leaps out of my window. I can't even move I simply stand there with the rose in my hand staring at the words knowing this is impossible. Someone's playing with me this isn't real. It can't be.

I step towards my window and look out.

"Riley?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(A girl can dream but do not own anything)

Jake leaps back into my room. His eyes crazed.

"Paul and I will watch after your place tonight."  
"Why?"

"I guess you didn't hear me say that there was a vampire in your room. I could smell it."

Jake looks to my nightstand and see's the rose.

"That wasn't here before."

He reaches for it.

"Leave it!"

Jake rears back taking a look at me as if I've lost my mind.

"That's got vampire stench all over it!"

"I'm sorry Jake but I want you to leave the rose alone."

Jake peers over at the little note tagged to it.  
"As you wish?" He questions.

"Does that mean something to you?"

The urge to lie hits.

"Not particularly no."

Jake slants his eyes.

"I really need to get some sleep now Jake."

"Of course."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing Bella sorry just concerned for your wellbeing is all."

"Well I'm quite fine thank you and there's no need for you and Paul to be playing night watch."

"That part you can't stop me from doing." He places his fingers under my chin.

"Goodnight Bella. Please just be careful. Holler if anything happens or anyone enters this room. I'll hear you and I'll be here in a flash."

He goes out the front this time and I see Paul keeping watch as Jake heads home. Irritably I shake my head and close my curtain feeling rather violated. I sit on the edge of my bed and stare at the rose, wanting answers. My heart becomes full of hope but the at the same time doubt. I know I shouldn't read into much into this. Honestly, I can't help myself.

The other thing I keep shoving to the very back of my mind is, well, if he is… If this is Riley, is he really a vampire? And if so how the hell? My stomach starts to knot up. I put my hands to it and lay down on my bed. I try to envision Riley as threatening and scary looking as Laurent but just can't. Not Riley, even when we use to argue this was a rarity he never was one that went off the deep end. Riley can't be vampire. Then I think of the worse possible scenario. What if this vampire killed Riley and is now taunting me? My stomach churns with each thought. I curl up into a fetal position, wishing I had answers.

Rileypov

I'm not sure how long I can fight this desire. I desperately want to see her. Just as much I want her to see me. Yet as I look upon the mirror I don't. I'm at a rest stop and below my feet lays a trucker I've feed from. I've the decision to kill him or turn him. Closing my eyes I snap his neck and watch myself in the mirror. Bella could never love me not like this. I'm a monster now. I can't even begin think about the horror on her face if she knew all the things I've done the people's lives I've taken, to know that this is my way of live and survival.

I turn on the sink and wash off my hands and face. Perhaps the best thing to do is to see if Bella has indeed moved on. To be patient and watch and wait for any signs that show she doesn't love this Jake guy. Her happiness should be my first concern. It's out of pure selfishness the idea's dancing in my head to come to her right now and confess my undying love. However on this note I realize my time is short the newborns will be here soon and later Victoria.

I make like a bat and fly away as I start to come up with a plan. A very deceiving, evil, great plan but in order to do this I will need the ones I trust the most. I will need someone who will stand against Victoria alongside of me in the end. I need my own coven. My first notion will be Diego, though our time maybe short between when they arrive and when Victoria arrives. I do hope I can convince the others to join my cause within that time if not, that could and very well may end their lives. I won't take any risk and therefore can't leave any behind.

The more I try to talk myself out of it the closer I find myself to Bella's house. I land on her window seal arguing with myself but her scent is great and I know by how powerful it is that she's home.

Knowing I can no longer resist I turn into fog once more and enter her room.

Quietly I change back and glare upon the wonder tucked away underneath her covers. Aching to see her face, gently I pull back the covers. Down on my knees I go instantly weakened by her beauty and memory. I reach out and caress her cheek forgetting my cold touch. She moans out and rolls over pulling the sheets back over her. God I love you so much I find myself wanting to say but know I cannot not right now. I must be sure. For now I lean over and gently kiss the top of her head and glance over towards her nightstand seeing the rose I left is still there next to our picture. I smile on this and take my exit.

Bellapov

"Um Jake what are you doing here?"

"Thought you'd need a ride to school, seeing as how you're crippled."

"I'm not crippled and how are you going to manage that don't you have to go to school on the reservation as well?"

"Yes but we start an hour early that's plenty of time for me to give you a ride and get back in time."

"Honestly Jake that sounds why out of the way. Charlie can take me that was the plan anyway."

"It's not Bella just come on."

I sigh and turn towards my dad.

"Your choice Bella."

Once I get in the truck Jake spells it out for me.

"This is also for your protection. I'm going to pick you up as well. Everyday I'm taking you to and from until we find this vampire."

"Jake, Charlie can protect me."

He half laughs.

"Against someone like Laurent?"

Chills come over my spine as I think about my dad having to face that.

"Ok, you have a point."

"That's what I thought; besides this gives us more time to get to know one another."

"Jake is someone going to be watching over my dad when he's home alone."

"Yes Bella I wouldn't leave your father in harm's way."

"Thank you."

Yet that gut feeling returns. What if the vampire is Riley? I can't think about that I just can't. I've no way of knowing for sure.

"You alright babe?" He asks putting a warm hand on my thigh.

"Yeah just trying to take it all in."

"Come here Bella you're freezing." He says pulling me towards him.

"Sorry the heater in my truck doesn't work Bella."

"Neither does mine."

"Then I'll be your personal heater."

"Jake…"

"Relax Bella just trying to keep you warm."

He leans me into his chest. Instant warmth flows through me and I can't deny how good it feels. I find myself snuggling closer to him.

He leans over kissing the top of my head. I pretend not to notice. I don't want to argue the case in point I've been trying to get across. Its apparent Jake isn't going to listen. I'll just have to continue to show him that the feelings are one sided. I'm attracted and Jake is a nice enough guy but that's where it ends for me. I fear he's only going to end up hurt by all this. After last night especially I've not a clue what's going on or what to take from it.

Jake pulls up in front of the school and I see everyone eyeing us. Some are even gossiping and pointing.

"Jake."

He looks to me.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Why would you hurt me Bella?"

I shake my head and put my hand to the doorknob.

"I can't be what you want."

I say and exit the truck and head straight to class as Angie runs up to greet me. I hear Jake drive off and I start to calm down finally a bit.

"So…"

"So?"

"Jacob Black's taking you to school now?" She says with a hinted smile.

"It's not like that."

"Didn't look that way, you looked pretty snuggly actually."

Ah crap. I bite down on my lower lip.

"He was just keeping me warm. His heater in his truck is broken."

"Whatever you have to tell yourself Bella."

I don't even bother with an argument I know I won't win.

**Later after school***

"Um Jake where we going?"

"My place, we invited you and your dad over for supper."

I look out the window trying to hide my irritability but wanted to go home. I'd plenty of homework and wanted to be left alone to my thoughts.

"Need a space heater?" He offers.

"Nah, I'm ok."

He puts his arm back down looking rather hurt.

We arrive and Paul and Quil run out to greet us.

"Hey Bella!" Paul says giving me a hug.

Quil nods my way and they walk us inside.

"Hey Bella." Billy says as I see him and Charlie playing cards.

While Harry Clearwater and some other woman I've never met with a scar across her face is cooking.  
"Bella you already know Harry of course but this is Emily. Sam Uley's wife."

I shake her hand.

"Need help?"

I honestly thought this was a simple dinner between Billy, Charlie, Jake and I. I'd no idea it was going to be a big gathering.

"No Bella hun but thank you and it's nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much."

I can only imagine. Considering you're married to the hotheaded ass of the pack, automatically I find myself wondering if he did that to her face in fact. Then I want to kick myself for being such a bitch in my head. More people enter the house Embry and two others I don't recognize come in. Jake takes my hand leading me that direction.

"Bella, Leah and Seth Clearwater."

I shake their hands but can't help but notice that Leah doesn't look me in the eyes. Leah also makes sure she takes off quite quickly sitting next to Quil at the table.

"Feeling awfully pale right about now." My dad says as he places down the paper he was reading and looks around.

Harry and Billy laugh. I shake my head embarrassed he said this. Jake walks me to the table and pulls out a chair for me.

"Thank you."

He winks and sits next to me.

"Lookin' good together." Paul says eyeing us.

"OH we're not…"

My dad looks over at Paul then to Jake and I.

"Are you two dating?" My dad asks.

Jake- "Yes."

Me- "No."

I can't help but notice the look the entire room but my father gives me. It's as if I shamed them all by my answer.

"We're sort of dating." Jake puts his arm around me pulling me closer to him.

"I'm letting Bella take it at her own pace."

What the hell I think as I notice I'm continued to be stared at.

"Um Jake where's the bathroom?" I asks feeling very claustrophobic right about now.

He gets up and shows me where to go.

I pull him into the hallway.

"What the hell was that?"

"What?" He shrugs.

"How all your friends and family just looked at me in there! What have you been telling them Jake?"

"Nothing really, we're all on edge lately it seems Bella I wouldn't think much else of it."

"On edge how the hell does that pertain to me?"

"Um well you knowing our secret."

"Jesus Jake!"

"Shh…" He looks around as if making sure the others can't hear me.

"I want to know what's going on and I want to know now." I whisper harshly and poke my index finger into his chest.

He moves a hair from my face and places it behind my ear leaning into me.

"Bella babe, you worry entirely too much."

"I did not imagine that and you can't even begin to say I did!"

I squeeze out from between him and the wall. Jake smiles greatly.

"What are you smiling about Jacob Black!"

I could hear your heart racing when I leaned into you. Not to mention other things I picked up on and not to mention smelled. My jaw drops and I shut the bathroom door in his face.

I turn on the sink and let it run down the drain. I look upon the mirror. I don't even know who I'm looking at anymore. Who is Bella Swan? And where do I belong in this world?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Don't own a damn thing. Only wish…)

"Bella…"

"Bella!"

"BELLA SWAN!"

I jar awake and the entire class is looking at me. I sink into my chair.

"Did you enjoy your nap my dear?"

Ms. Stevenson says meanwhile all I can concentrate on her tan wool sweater that clashes with her vibrant red hair.

"Sorry…"

Exaggeratingly she exhales and starts jotting something on the board. Thunder starts to roll outside I turn to see the lightening through the window. Is that a bat? I squint my eyes for a better look. Poor thing must be rabid or hurt. It blinks its eyes as though looking directly at me. I look back to the board making notes on our assignment. I turn back curiously and see it flying away. That was strange.

I'm thankful to notice that sense that day my dad came to the school Mike Newton hasn't so much as even looked at me. I actually feel more at peace. Though I do wonder what Riley would think of how his old friend turned out. A distaste forms in my mouth at what Riley's reaction would have been if he'd seen what Mike was trying to pull in the bedroom.

I think back to that night and want to hit him all over again.

"God I want to fuck you so bad." Mike whispers in my ear fumbling with his zipper.

"What the hell Mike get off me!"

"Come on Bella I know you want it. We both do. Don't think I didn't notice how you look at me."

"Um what and EW!"

He grabs his package and starts rubbing it against his own hand.

"SICK MIKE you got some freaking issues and you're drunk."

"So are you baby." I try to get out of the room and he grabs at my shirt. He starts yanking me towards him and rips my shirt.

"Let me go!" I hear it rip more as he tries to grab my arm.

"No, Bella please, I've wanted you for so long. You've no idea, there's nothing in our way now."

"You sick son of a bitch! He was your best friend! How could you! Don't you ever touch me again MIKE NEWTON YOU BASTARD!"

I knew deep down what would happen if Riley was there. I swallow hard on the thought and go back to my notes.

The bell finally rings and Angela hooks my arm in her own leading me out.

"So it's Friday and thought we'd all go hang out. Maybe go to Seattle and hit a movie go to the mall hang out what do you think?"  
"First off who's we?"

"Well you, me, Jessica, Eric, Paul, Quil, Embry and…"

"Jake." I sigh.

"Um yeah what's wrong with Jake? Thought you liked him."

"I do it's just."

"Just what Bella?"

"Nevermind." How do I even begin to explain to anyone just how creepy it felt in that house with everyone staring me down.

"I think I'm going to stand this one out."

"Oh come on Bella."

I hate disappointing Angela. Since Riley's disappearance she's become my best friend. She's just too sweet to upset.

"Fine, but I don't want to be out too late and no lovey dovey crap movie."

"You use to love those."

"I haven't liked those for nearly a year now."

Angela puts her arm around my shoulder and walks me to my truck.

"Paul and I will pick you up at 6 sharp."

"Sure, yeah ok."

"Later Bella."

On the drive home it's the creepiest thing ever.

I reach over to close my glove compartment realizing it's open. Just as I raise back up I slam on the breaks and see a huge wolf. Or so I thought it was. Its yellow eyes stared into my own as it crossed the road. It was almost humanoid looking and walked around on its hind legs. It looked a lot like Jake only far more terrifying. It turns and licks my windshield and I swore it looked to be laughing as I could see its breath coming from its mouth and nose. I reach for my phone and the creature takes off. My entire body shakes.

I speed up the car and dial Jake.

"J… Jake.."

"Bella?"

"Jake I just saw something. I just. I."

"Easy Bella breathe what's wrong?"

"I think I saw a wolf."

"Just now?"

"Yes."  
"Hmmm none of us are out Bella are you sure?"

"Jake?"  
"Bella you're worrying me what's wrong baby?"

"Do you all look kind of the same when you shift?"

"We differ a bit by size and color why?"

"Because this one looked more human in some aspects and it had yellow eyes, black fur."

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Jake sounded alarmed making me alarmed.

"The highway heading home from school why?"

"See this is why I wanted to pick you up!" He says and I hear the phone click.

I pull over trying to get my baring's. Knowing deep down that's the worst thing to do is pull over and let the creature come antagonize me some more. But I was afraid I was going to have a wreck. I wondered deep down which I would survive more. My door opens and I almost scream but see its Jake and he's soaking wet.

"Are you alright?"

I nod. Jake shakes his head.

"Let me drive you home you're shaking like a leaf."

I didn't argue. Gladly I switched over and sat in the wet puddle he left on the passenger's side as he took the wheel.

"Jake what was that?"

"I'm not sure the rain knocked out most of its scent when I tried to find it. Sorry Bella."

"You were trying to find it!" I panic.

"Jake are you trying to get yourself killed! That thing was huge."  
Jake has a smile form along his face.

"So you do care about me."

"Of course I do you idiot!"

"You're words warm my heart."

I fold my arms bitterly.

"So what did this creature do exactly?" He asks as he parks in front of my house.

"Actually I almost ran it over I didn't see it." I was reaching over to close my glove compartment and suddenly see it right in the middle of the road. It was raining so hard I thought it was you. But it's eyes were yellow, his fur dark black. He stared me down Jake then licked my wind shied."

Jake swallows I see his hands tightening around the wheel.

"Impossible." He mutters.

"What is?"

"What you saw, it can't be that and why in Forks?"

"What Jake!"

"I've only heard legends never actually seen one. Billy and Harry have however many years ago. They are referred to as the Children of the Moon."

"Do what?"

"Remember how I told you we weren't actual werewolves but shifters?"

"Yes."  
"Well those are werewolves."

Something jolts through me and I just start laughing.

"What?"

I can't stop I laugh so hard I'm crying.

"Bella I was serious."  
"I know I think that's why I'm laughing."

"You're a strange girl."

Jake walks me to my door.

"You still going out with us tonight?"

"Yeah Jake, is someone going to be watching Charlie?"

"Actually Billy, Harry is having a poker night with Charlie tonight."

That made me feel more relieved.

"Jake…" I say as he's about to take off.

"Yes Bella?"

"Thanks."

"No problem chicka." He winks and is off.

I try to focus on getting ready for tonight but still the creatures eyes are buried in my mind.

Just what all is out there and why do they keep popping up in my life? Sadly, I notice my rose is welting. Then feel silly on the notion. It could very well be from someone that wants me dead or has hurt Riley, hell maybe both. I just can't think about Riley getting hurt. The nightmares are torture as it is.

I put on a pair of jeans and Riley's old green Ireland hoodie he always left here just in case he needed it. Which I catch myself wearing often, something about it make me somehow feel closer to him. Silly yes but I'll take what I can get.

The lightening seems to be getting worse. I hear my dad come in the door. Decidedly, I head down the stairs and greet him.

"Hey dad."

He looked upon me.

"You heading out?"

"In about an hour or so yeah."

"IN this?"

I shrug. Charlie takes off his rain coat and it drips all over the floor. I get the mop and dry it off.

"So where you going?"

"To the mall and to catch a show."  
"Who with?"  
"Everyone apparently."

"Who's everyone."  
"Jesus dad."

"Just want to know. Hope we're not going to have another episode…" He hints.

"No dad I promise it's nothing like that, completely innocent."

"It'd better be."

He tosses me something from his coat pocket.

"What's this?"

"Pepper spray."

"Dad!"

"Take it Bella you never know."

He wipes the precipitation from his face and takes off his coat. The thunder jars around so loudly at one point I scream. Charlie starts laughing.

"Calm down Bella it's just a storm."

Just then we hear a bang on the door.

"You alright?"

I roll my eyes.

"Jake."

"How the hell?" Charlie asks looking to me.

I shrug and open the door.

"Jake I'm fine."

Jake looks inside Charlie looks to him in wonder.

"Boy what the hell are you doing?"

"I heard her scream."

"You heard Bella scream?"

Jake nods.

Charlie shakes his head and exhales.

"You kids only get weirder as the generation continues. I'm heading upstairs. Bella I want you home no later than 11."

"Ok."

Charlie takes one last glance at Jake as if trying to put together a puzzle.

Keep this up and Charlie will end up getting a restraining order thinking you're stalking me.

"Can I?" He teases.

"Come in and get warm won't be too long before Angie and Paul get here."

Jake wipes his feet and comes in.

"Ireland huh?"

"Yeah it was Riley's."

Jake half smiles and shakes his head.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I hate when you do that."

"Do what."  
"Ugh Jake." He sits on the couch looking around.

"Would you like a drink or something?"

"Chardonnay would be nice."

He pats the spot next to him.  
"Relax Bella come sit down."

I sit and Jake puts his arm around my shoulder. I'm relieved to hear Angie honk her horn outside. "Later dad!" I call out.

"OK Bella hun you be careful."

"I will."

Just before we exit the house Jake turns to the upstairs.

"What is it?"

He looks to me then back to the stairs.

"Jake?"

Jake rushes up the stairs and flings my door open. He sniffs around looking everywhere he even opens my closet.

"JAKE!" I hiss.

"It's here I know it. I smell it all over your room."

"What are you talking about I see nothing."

Jake looks under my bed and dresser even behind the curtain, Angie honks her horn again.

"Jake we got to go."

I stomp my foot irritably as Paul leaps through my window.

"You smell it too don't you?"

Paul nods sniffing around.

"OK everyone out!"

"Bella?" My dad calls.

"It's ok dad."

I shove both boys out of my room and through the front door. We get in the car and Jake continues to look around my house as Angie starts driving off.

"I don't get it I know it was in there!"

"Me too."

"Are you hiding something?" Jake accusingly whispers.

"What the hell would I be hiding?"

"You don't at all seem freaked out by this."

"OF course I am! I just don't know what to do about it. Can't touch something you can't even see."

Jake kicks his legs out and folds his arms.

"There's something you're not telling me."

"There's nothing!" I snap.

Angela glares at the three of us in the back talking.

"Feeling kind left out all a sudden what's the big secret? And Paul thought you were sitting with me?"

"Right babe sorry we were just having a little discussion."

He crawls over into the front seat.

"The others are meeting us up there she said popping in a cd."

Jake pulls me closer towards him.

"Would you stop that!" I pull away remembering how mad I was at him still over what he pulled at his house the other day and now this crap!

"You're mad."

"Ding, Ding, Ding you get the prize!" I smart and hear Paul snicker.

"Good then come here." He smiles.

"I'm not your girlfriend Jake."

"I know." He says putting his arm around me.  
"I mean it Jake."

"I know." He kisses the top of my head.

Rileypov

What came over me why did I do that? I look out her window watching them drive away. That was way to close a call. I just know I was screwed when he opened the closet. Damn wolves. The only thing that kept me from exposing myself was my powers. That wasn't my worst fear however. The fear was if they found me. Bella could have been caught in something that I can't take back. That's far too dangerous. I knew he was here I could smell him. The madness in me however wanted to know more. I want to see how she reacts to this wolf. Does he make her happy? Miserable? Does he treat her right? Part of me didn't care. That part wanted Bella no manner if she was happy or not.

The worst thought I must cast aside though hard at times is if they are sleeping together. Making what I did that much worse what would have I done if I came in to see them two in bed? I'm not sure I could compose myself. I fear I would have to kill him. And what would that do to her if she indeed loves him. I think about how long Bella and I were together and a hint of anger comes about me thinking this is too soon to be moving on. If I'd thought something happened to her I know I couldn't. It'd kill me. Perhaps, I'm not being fair? Am I completely mad? My thoughts immediately go to Victoria however and how I thought I was in love with her. How she convinced me I was. What will Bella think? What right do I have to feel this way when I completely forgot Bella and fell for another woman? I wonder how long Bella waited before moving on.

I glance back to the picture on her nightstand and the now welting rose.

Bellapov

Jake takes my hand during the movie. I let go he takes it again.

"You're not taking off on me this time Bella babe."

I slump down in my chair.

"Don't want me to hold your hand?"

"It's not that Jake I just don't want you getting the wrong idea."

He nods and turns back to the movie.

"Stubborn as a mule." I mutter.

He laughs under his breath.

"When are you going to admit that you're just as attracted to me as I am you? If you'd just let it all go Bella…"

I go to argue this but can't. He's right I am attracted to him. But he's wrong on the manner of how far I want this to go.  
"We could always be just friends with benefits until you figure things out."

"Oh my god Jake." I shove his hand back in his own lap.

I stand up to leave and he grabs me slamming me back down.

"What the hell Jake."

"I was playing. Knock it off. You know I'm not like that!"

I turn to our other friends wondering if they saw what he just did but now of course not they're all too busy making out and watching the movie.

"Don't you ever touch me that way again Jacob Black or I'll have your balls in a vise."

Jake sighs and takes my hand and leads me out of the theater.

"I'm sorry." He looks my arm over.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No." I huff.

"You're just so difficult Bella can't you see how I feel for you?"

"Kind of hard when you told me I could decide the pace and yet you're doing things your way anyhow. Sort of defeats the purpose!"

Jake looks down to the ground.

"You're right. I did say that. I just get carried away, can't seem to take my hands off you."

"Jake…"  
"I know. I know."

"Something you need to know also I don't take kindly to men being forceful with me. You ever do that again and you've lost any chance of being with me."

Jake nods but smiles.

"So you're at least considering it?"

"JAKE! FOCUS!"

Jake grows serious and takes my hand.

"If I ever touch you in any sort of forceful manner again I will hand you my balls myself."

The rest of the night Jake does as promised and it goes ok. We have fun hanging out at the mall and the arcade store. Embry and Quil didn't take kindly to be beating them at Tekken and Angie killed everyone in the Dance game they had. All in all considering it was fun. The most Jake did the entire night was tickle me a couple of times but over the usual I can handle that.

They drop Jake and I off at the house. Jake walks me to the door.

"I'd kiss you but you'd probably hit me."

I laugh.

"Not tonight Jake."  
"Could I at least peck you on the cheek."  
"I suppose."

"Cool." He leans in and I can feel his warmth against me as his lips press against my cheek.

"Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Jake."

For once I sleep peacefully. I stretch my arms about and get out of bed. That's when I notice Riley's hoodie is missing from my computer chair. I hung it there when I went to bed last night. I look all over my room for it. I go downstairs and asks my dad about it.

"Dad did you get a hoodie out of my room this morning?"

"Nope haven't been in your room kiddo."

"Yah hungry?"

"No I just wanted to know where my sweater is."

I see him frying some bacon and stirring some eggs. I'm frustrated but decide it'll turn up maybe I forgot where I really put it. My cell rings.

"Good morning sleepy head."  
"Jake?"

"Yep, hey wanna hang out today?"

"It's really early Jake."

"Not now silly girl I meant later today. Thought we'd score a picnic, great weather for it today."

"Um…"

"Get out of the house Bella." My dad says.

"Are you kicking me out?"

"Maybe." My dad shrugs.  
"Actually to be honest, Nancy was coming over and…"  
"Ew oh um ok dad. Yeah I'll go."

My dad laughs.

"Works everytime." I hear him say as I head up the stairs and finish talking to Jake.

*Later*

"So what made you change your mind?" Jake asks as he's sipping on a soda.

"My dad wanted to get laid I think."

Jake's eyes go wide and he spit takes. I laugh at this and he cleans himself off.

"Sorry you caught me off guard."

"It happens."

"So how's your mother? I've not seen her in years?"  
"She's ok. She called a couple days after I got out of the hospital. Said she couldn't come because Phil had some sort of business to attend for his baseball thing. I've honestly no idea about."  
"Ouch."  
"What's that?"

"Well just figured most mom's would be knocking shit over to get to their kids when they're hurt."

"My mom mean's well she's just a bit scatterbrained and involved so to speak."

"I get ya."

"That's what makes you a good person Bella. Just like last night. You should have left me high and dry after what I pulled but you didn't."

"I wanted to."  
"I know and can't honestly blame you. To be honest this is new to me. I've never really had a relationship."

"Jake this isn't…"  
"Ok well this is the closest thing to one I've had."

"Seriously?"

He nods.

"So you've never kissed anyone or anything like that before?"

He shakes his head.

"I'd like to kiss you. One day that is."

I smile but haven't a clue what to say to that.

Jake hands me a sandwich. We talk about our family and friends just life in general. For the first time I actually had a decent day with Jake without him really trying anything. He walks me home afterword. "I had a good time Jake."

"You did?" He looks surprised.

"Yeah I did."

"Cool. I did too."

I peck him on the cheek as the look of shock comes about his face. He touches his cheek and smiles. "See you later Bella."

"Later Jake."

I note that Charlie isn't home. He must have went to Nancy's after they were done here. I wrinkle my nose wondering if I need to sanitize anything. Feeling rather tired myself I head to my room wanting to feel the sheets along my body and to close my eyes. I lay down and turn towards the nightstand only to shoot right back up. I grab the frame that held Riley and I's picture and see it's been replaced, with a picture of fucking Jacob Black.

I take the picture and scream slamming it against the wall. The pictures on my phone, Riley's hoodie and now this!

I feel a gust of wind pass by me through the window and I look around but see nothing. I dial Jake on my cell.

"Hello?"

"Where is it you son of a bitch!"

"Where's what Bella?"

"Don't you fucking play with me Jacob Black. That picture of Riley and I what did you do with it and what did you do with my cell pics and his hoodie!"

"I'm sorry Bella put it was time you moved on. Look at it like this we had a great day."

An anger I've never felt comes over me and I smash my phone against my wall. I can't stop the tears I'm so furious. I storm out of the house and get in my truck. I head towards Jacob's but see him already heading my way.

I park the car and run towards him angrily. I use my good hand and slap him.

"YOU ASSHOLE! YOU HAD NO RIGHT! NO RIGHT!"

"Listen to me!" He grabs me by the shoulders.

"Get over it! HE's fucking dead Bella."

"FUCK YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! And what are you psycho? You've only been back in my life for a few weeks and you're already acting as if you have pissing rights to me!"

"Bella!" He starts to shake violently.

"Get away from me." He shakes his head.

"Don't you dare Jake!" I look at him wide eyed.

"You don't own me you can't do this! I'm not yours Jake! I was never yours!"

Suddenly the man becomes the wolf and he stomps his paw out at me growling.

"Jake!" I fling back in terror as he bears his teeth at me.

It feels as though something icy cold passes right through me and slams into Jake. I quickly rise and see the back of someone on Jack. Jake flips him over and goes for his neck. I catch a glimpse of his face and feel faint. I desperately try to cry out but the words won't find me. I find myself walking closer and closer to the brawl. My hand covers my mouth as I see him fully.

"Riley?"

He looks upon me his eyes red, his skin pale as death itself.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Don't own crap "Le sigh") Little lemon (not very explicit but wanted to be safe and warn)

"NO! JAKE NO!"

Riley however smiles at me and disappears or so it seems as I see a patch of fog rising through the air.

"What the hell?" I think as I look around for Riley.

"Go home Jake!"

Jake growls at me once more.

"I mean it Jake! You can't hurt him!"

Jake snaps his teeth together.

"You owe me Jake and you know it. After everything you've done!"

He shifts back.

"Everything I've done!"

"Yes you!"

"You're unfuckingbelieveable."

"NO Jake you are!"  
"Whatever, it was nice knowing you Bella. Hope you don't become your boyfriend's next meal!"

"I'd rather be his meal than your bitch!"

Jacob growls once more and takes off.

"Riley?"

I walk around in a circle.

"Riley I know it was you please!" I cry desperately.

Tears stream down my cheeks as it all really hits. The area around me starts to spin.

"Riley…" I practically whisper feeling weak with each step.

I start to feel clammy my body feels weird and I feel myself falling.

"I got you Bella darlin'." Is all I hear and everything goes black.

Rileypov

"Riley!" She shoots up and looks around her bedroom.

"I'm here."

Bella's eyes fix on me. She covers her mouth. I sit at her desk looking upon her.

"You're real. This is real." She says as her hands shake.

I nod but focus on holding my breath. Bella jumps out of bed and comes rushing over.

"Bella careful, I'm not the same guy you knew. Not anymore."

She slows down but still approaches. Her hand goes out as she reaches for me.

"Bella please darlin'. I don't want to hurt you."  
Bella goes down to her knees and puts her head in my lap and starts bawling.

I can no longer resist. I pick her up and place her on the bed. With her arms around my neck I start kissing her. I remind myself to be gentle as I can so not to hurt her but I have to feel her I need her and want her more than anything on this earth even more than blood. I rip her shirt open and look upon her gorgeous breast. I lick upon them and hear her moan out. I take off my shirt and throw it into the corner of her room. I feel her hands along my back sending me in to a frenzy. I crawl down her and take her pants off. I keep reminding myself she's a human virgin and I'm a vampire virgin.

"Don't let me hurt you." I warn her.

She nods but her hips move back in forth in desire. I rub my fingers back and forth feeling her excitement amongst them and see her panties getting drenched. The smell is intoxicating.

"God I want you so bad." I moan and crawl back up to kiss her sweet lips once again.

I unfasten my pants and position myself over her. Go slow I tell myself. You can't lose control.

Very slowly and gently I pull her panties to the side allowing entrance I glide myself in and give her a moment to catch her breath.

"You alright?"

She nods and gasp as I go further in. I've never felt anything so good in my entire life or death. I feel myself throbbing and aching inside. The urge to pound her comes but know I can't do that not yet. With everything I can muster I glide back and forth watching her face to make sure I'm not causing her any pain. I see her wince and stop.

"Don't Riley please."

"But…"  
"I'll be ok keep going. Please I need you to keep going."

I swallow and start going again. I pick up pace as she eggs me on.  
"God Bella you feel so fucking good."

"Riley…" She moans out and I lose myself in her.

I feel her wetness against me and know I'm not far behind. I grab her pillow and squeeze it with both my hands so not to hurt her as I cream the inside of her. I keep gliding in and out as it feels I'll never stop cumming.

I roll over and check to make sure she's not injured. She keeps her arms wrapped around me as if afraid to let go.

"I'm not going anywhere Bella."

I kiss her and she lays her head on my chest, just like she used to...

"I love you Bella."

"I love you Riley."

I shake my head smelling blood suddenly and know it's from her.

"Bella darlin' I'm sorry but I have to hunt but will be right back."  
"Hunt?" She rose wide eyed as if it never dawned on her.

"Yes I've to feed."

"From?" She said like she already knew but feared the answer.

"Human's Bella."

"Riley!"

"It's not a choice."

"Do you? Well do they?" She stutters and holds the sheets over her beautiful nude body.

"Yes but only the bad ones or ones that won't be missed."

"How do you know if they're bad or that no one will miss them Riley!?"

"Darlin' I'll explain everything but right now if I don't go I fear what I may do to you. I can smell the blood between your legs and it makes me thirst incredibly."

Bella checks herself.

"I'm sorry."

I rear back.

"Why on earth should you be sorry?"

She shrugs.

"You can't control that it's all part of it." I say and hurry out the window as I've been too focused on the vein in her neck.

"You'd better come back Riley Bier and don't ever leave me again." She says poking her head out the window. I turn and smile with a bow.

"As you wish."

Bellapov

Where do I even begin? I pick up the welted rose and run my fingers along it as a couple of the petals fall to my bed. A smile breaks along my face and tears reform. Yet at the same time I'm shaking and for many reasons one being the excitement of what just took place, the love I feel for Riley, the fear of what may happen and the fear of Riley's so called diet, what Jake and his pack might try to do to my Riley and possibly myself now, now that Riley's back in my life I cannot lose him not ever again.

I stand up my knees wobbly as I head to the bathroom. I run me a bath and clean myself up so not to antagonize Riley's blood lust. Once the bath is full and covered in bubbles I climb inside. I pray none of the wolves are out where Riley might be hunting. I close my eyes and sink into the tub and hold my breath as I dunk myself under. I start to feel tingly all inside out as I think about Riley's touch and what we just did. I rise up and smile running my hands along my body. His touch cold yet full of warmth in my heart as we made love. The way he spoke my heart drops as I think about it. I find myself desiring him yet again as I run my hands along my breast and other places of pleasure.

"Need help my dear?"

I jump and almost scream.

"Riley…" I say in relief.

He laughs.

"Someone's being awfully naughty." He wiggles his index finger and tilts his head.

I blush and sink further into the tub.

"Please don't hide those beautiful breasts to do so should be a sin."

Riley walks over to the tub and grabs my wash rag and starts to scrub my shoulders and back with it. Meanwhile, I keep fearing this is all just some wonderful dream I'll wake from and Riley yet again will be gone. I swallow that hard knot in my throat as the tears escape yet again seems to be the theme of the night.

"Don't cry…" He takes his fingers and wipes my tears.

"You were gone. You just vanished." I pull my knees to my chest as the feelings consume me whole.

"I thought I'd never see you again."

I feel his hands along my hair and back.

"I'm sorry I put you through that Bella."

"What happened Riley please tell me. Tell me everything."

He sighs.

"Bella I don't know about that."

"PLEASE!"

Riley nods and grabs a towel. He helps me up and wraps the towel around me and dries me off.

"Get dressed darlin' lay down on the bed and I'll tell you everything."

I put on a tank top and shorts and lay on the bed Riley's already laying on his side facing me.

"Bella you're not going to like what you're about to hear." He caresses my cheek.

"In fact you may wish me away once you know everything and honestly I can't blame you if you do. If you want me out of your life. I will take my leave."

"That could never happened."

"You may be surprised."

Riley closes his eyes for a moment and I can see the pain all over his face. I know this is hard for him. I take his hand and hold it as he begins his story.

"It took place that night that you were out with Angie. I was playing pool at Jimmy's bar I normally go with Mike or Eric but decided I wanted to be alone that night. I got your text and everything was going good. It all started when I left the bar. I told Jimmy bye and once I closed the bar doors something attacked me. But I couldn't see anything. It continued to taunt and attack. Eventually, I'd nowhere else to go that's when I felt the bite and my human life was no longer.

I still remember the excruciating pain. I screamed for release, for death I was even willing to make a deal with the devil himself to make the pain stop. My body began to burn inside out; I couldn't move talk or scream. I was paralyzed into the torture. The pain continued for what seemed days. I begged for death but Death wouldn't let me free."

I tighten my hold on Riley's hand.

"Bella… I'm so sorry."

"Whatever for?"

"This next part."

I swallow seeing his face I brace myself for whatever's coming.

"There was this woman. She was the first thing I saw when I woke. Her eyes fire red just as her hair her skin perfect like marble. Her name is Victoria. I wasn't aware of what was happening. The entire time I felt as if something was off or that I was forgetting something but just couldn't place it. It's like she had me in this entrapment one I could not break free from." He swallows and rises from the bed. Riley paces the room.

"Riley?" I say nervously.

"God Bella. I feel so horrible about this all this."

"Just tell me Riley."

He turns to me with a pain stricken look.

"I loved her Bella, I practically worshipped her and did everything for her. She somehow made me forget all about you."

My hand goes to my mouth and I tuck my knees under my legs.

"She played me for the fool. I followed the bitch around like a lost puppy. I fed from humans and I killed for her and created others and trained others. Together she and I built an army of newborn vampires."

"Newborns?"

"Recently turned vampires darlin'"

I nod but feel nauseas. Riley loved someone else? He forgot me!? I grab my stomach.

"It only gets worse." Riley says staring off to the window.

"My memory did not come back until she sent me on my next mission."

"Which was?"

"You."

My throat tightens I suddenly feel thirsty yet like I'm literally about to vomit.

"That's how I got my memory back. This room, that bed, that picture that used to be on my nightstand. It floored me and swallowed me whole. I felt as though I was being drowned by our memories. Though great yet torturous knowing what I've become and what all I've done."

Riley sits at my computer desk and looks at me.

"Bella, Victoria wants you dead. I'm not sure of the full reason but that's what my last mission was. I was to take an item of yours and bring it to the newborns so they could learn of your scent. She wanted us to hunt you down bring you to her. For some reason she wants to rip you apart in front of Jacob Black that wolf you were dating."

I nod stricken by all this information. It's overwhelming and I'm not sure which to react to first or how.

"So the vampire you were in love with and have been with all this time wants me dead?"

Riley nods looking even paler than he originally looked.

"Does she know about us?"

"No, she knows nothing of any of this. In fact she believes I'm still serving her. For now that's what I want he to believe. I've got a plan I just hope it works out. Which means I won't be here tomorrow, I must seek out a few of the newborns and see who's on my side. Create my own coven against Victoria and kill those that do not wish to follow me. They are nothing but a threat and Bella I swear darlin' no one's going to hurt you! Victoria especially."

"Do you still love her?"

Riley sort of laughs.

"Quite the opposite my dear, I loathe the bitch and wish her nothing but harm and hatred. The moment I remembered everything it took everything in my power not to seek her out and end her immediately. But I have to think rationally. Your life is too important not to. Everything I do must be precise, investigated and well played in order to keep you safe."

I swallow back the feeling of bile about to erupt in my throat.

"Riley did you sleep with her?"

"No Bella."

I sigh in relief.

"I'd ask about you and Jake but already know." He winks.

"About Jake…"

"Bella you don't have to explain. It's clear what was going on just by what little I've heard and seen. I do not blame you."

We both turn and hear my dad drive up.

"We must take care that you're father never knows about me."

"But Riley…"  
"I'm sorry Bella but you're the only one that can know even that's a risk. But I'm selfish and won't let you go or let anyone else have you." He winks.

"You're mine." He says leaning over and kissing my lips.

"But Nancy!"

Riley lowers his head. My father opens the front door.

"Not even my own mother."

He kisses me again and disappears as I see the fog exit the window.

Rileypov

I sense they aren't far as I pick up a touch of their scents. I pick up pace wanting to get to them first before they even hit Forks or anywhere near Bella. Though they don't have her scent yet I don't want to take the risk. The slight worry however hits about leaving her alone if Jacob Black decides to go after her in anger or domination again. The mut honestly thinks he has some sort of rights to her I fear he won't stop little does he know the fullest powers I possess. He continues this I won't hesitate.

There they are now.

"Hey!" I call out to them.

I see Diego first and wave them over. They all follow him and come towards me.

I begin to prepare myself knowing this isn't going to be an easy task and I might have to prove myself in order to get my coven.

"Long time no see mate!" Diego shakes my hand.

I look around to see who's still alive and thankful to see the ones I wanted are still all in tacked.

"We got to talk." I look to see more have been created.

I shake my head on this knowing that'll make manners worse.

"One on one for now, everyone stay put we got to talk."

They all nod looking to me.

"First off how where things during my absence?"

"Eh, had a few little things here and there but nothing I couldn't handle."

"Good, glad I chose the right guy."

He smiles and nods.

"Diego, I need you to listen to me and please be open minded. Listen to all I have to say before you react. And everything I say is the honest truth and other things I've been needed to come clean to you and the others about."

"I'm all ears."

We walk amongst the woods as I think of where to begin.

I start with how I was turned and how Victoria overpowered me and tricked me. How somehow she made me forget everything. I then tie into how I got my memories back and what that entails of. Diego's face is totally dumbfounded.

"So all of us? All of this?" He waves his hands about.

"Yes Diego I'm sorry. You've no idea just how sorry I truly am and how horrible I feel about all of this. How many lives I've taken and how they're affected."

"Jesus."

Diego glances back to where the others are.

"Well you might not have an enemy in me bro but I can't guarantee that with the others."

"I figured this."

"So this Bella girl she's in real danger huh?"

I nod. I see him looking to Bree thinking on this.

"I'll stand with you."

"Before you say that there's something else I should come clean about."

"What's that exactly?"

"I lied to you all. I did it to protect Victoria and make things easier on myself to control you all. Being stacked doesn't kill us and the sun doesn't either. However, we can't expose ourselves to the sun in front of humans because of how it makes our body look. It's a dead giveaway, however it will not kill or harm us. In fact we are very hard to kill it would take our heads being ripped from our bodies and immediately burned."

Diego laughs on this and I give him a confused expression.

"I already knew this. To be honest I learned of the sun the hard way while you were gone. But I myself have not told the others do to the same reasons of wanting better control."

I smile whilst shaking my head.

"I was handling a disruptive newborn. The others were already in the hide out I'd set for them. The situation went a bit too long and the sun rose. I grew fearful knowing I was about to die as the newborn held me back from getting to the shelter. It hit and immediately I panic trying to get away when I saw what it was doing. I was rather pissed at you at first but then I dawned on me why you said this the newborns do tend to get out of hand and are so strong at first. It only made sense to take precautions."

"Think the others will be just as understanding?"

Diego scratches the back of his neck.

"Hmmmmmm, only one way to test that bro."

I shrug and decide to get it over with time is short.

"Everyone come gather round. We got to talk."

Diego stays by my side making me feel slightly better about this.

I explain everything and watch their reactions.

"So who's stands with me and who stands with Victoria?"

"How do you know you're not lying?" One of them says.

"Yeah how do we know you're not saying all of this and playing Victoria! She's our master not you! You're just her puny second in command! We fight for Victoria!" Another tall one I don't know says.

"You're right you have no way of knowing but think about it. Is Victoria ever around when we need her? Where is she right now? We are her little puppets look at us! Every single one of our lives robbed because of her selfish intentions!"

"And what of yours? You expect us to follow you to save that little human bitch of hers! One that should very well be our meal!"

I dash out and grab his throat.

"Nobody's going to touch her!"

The other vampire crashes into me slamming his fists into my back. Diego tosses him across the field. Half of the newborns attack Diego and I. Diego places his hands out and starts shooting flames from his palms. I smile on this always loved his ability. Diego destroys three of them and takes their heads rapidly. One wraps his arms around my entire body and starts squeezing. I shake my head and transform.

I slam my paws into his chest and growl out before I take his throat. I take out four more. Diego and I become outnumbered as I see Kevin and Casey join in fighting our cause. Two newborns grab Diego by the throat and Bree's eyes go wide and she yells on top her lungs.

"STOP!"

Bree has never talked and keeps to herself. I note that Fred is by her side naturally.

"He's telling the truth."

Bree touches one of the vampire's hands that have Diego.

"See." She says and the vampire looks to her then to me.

"Amazing." I find myself saying.

I never even knew she had an ability. None of us did apparently Diego looks just as surprised. She walks around touching each of them.

"Riley tells the truth. I can always see the truth." She says as if pained by this power.

The vampires release Diego and he takes her hand. Diego looks to me nodding.

"I believed in you bro."

"I know you did and thank you."

I hiss out however as I see the other newborns take off before Bree can show them the truth.

"Diego!" I say knowing we can't let them go.

He fires at them but they're already gone. I've not the time to chase them knowing Victoria will soon be here and I must get back to Bella. That and our coven must become strong before she arrives.

"Let em go," I say as the others take off after them.

"We'll fuck em up later for now we need to prepare. I need to know who's with me? Who won't backstab me or anyone else here? If we're to be a coven we have to stand together and become a family." Diego smiles and kisses the top of Bree's forehead.

"I'm with you bro all the way."

"So am I." Bree says.

"So are we." Kevin says with his arm around Casey.

"You two?" I ask.

Bree's eyes shoot to the two that had Diego earlier.

"They will betray you. They make plans already."

Their eyes go wide but I'm fast. Like lightening I snag the two of them slam their heads into the ground as they tried to take off running. I fling my hands back hard taking their heads and flinging them Diego's way as he torches them.

We all look to Fred but with great distance.

Fred steps out of the shadows of the night and slowly makes his way up. He doesn't say a word. But he takes my hand and shakes it then steps back and shoves his hands into his hoodie.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Don't own nadda! Keep dreaming I did)

"You alright hun?"

"Huh?"

"You were staring off into space."

"Oh."

Nancy looks to my father and shakes her head.

Meanwhile, I'm dying on the inside as I sit at the table.

"You gonna eat Bella?" My father asks.

My mind screams at me as I look upon Riley's mother. "He's alive, he's alive, well technically." But I can't. So I sit here and try to act normal and quite unsuccessfully. I feel horrible about Nancy and my father not knowing. It doesn't feel fair. That's her son and yet she can never know. A sudden guilt comes over me.

"Bella hun you're worrying me." Nancy says feeling my forehead.

"I'm fine just a queasy stomach lately."

"Need me to get you something on the way home?" Charlie offers.

"Nah, I'll be ok dad."

My thoughts went back to Riley and hoping he was ok. I'd not heard from him all day but then again he told me he wouldn't be around today. My cell rings and I look to see it's the bastard. I hit ignore and yet within the manner of minutes he calls again.

"Who keeps calling?"

"Jake."

"Why aren't you answering?"

"He's an ass."

"Bella…" My dad warns but Nancy starts laughing.

I shove a forkful of mash potatoes in my mouth and force myself to eat. Once we're done I help Nancy with the dishes and we head on home. Charlie insists we stop by the store and get me some medicine. I laugh as he hands me a huge bottle of Pepto.

"It works. Don't knock it."

"Um thanks dad."

My cell rings yet again and I see it's Jake.

"That boy's got some issues."

"See I told you!"

"Hmmm." My dad says glancing over at my phone as I hit ignore yet again.

Once we get home my dad pops open a beer and sits down finding a game to watch.

"Take that medicine Bella."

"On it dad."

I grab me a glass of water and take a couple spoonfuls.

"Think I'm off to bed dad."

"Ok hun. Goodnight."

"Goodnight dad."

I decide to take a bath first then head to bed. I see an envelope on my pillow and smile. It just says Bella on the front.

I open the envelope and take out the letter inside. I smile as I read it.

Bella,

I just wanted to tell you how much you mean to me. I miss you and hope to see you again soon. I truly believe we're soul mates and meant to be. Can't stop thinking about you.

Love Always,

Jacob Black

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I crunch up the letter in my palm once I see the signed name.

My heart races and Riley appears in my room.

"Something wrong?"

"No, just long day."

He tilts his head.

"Bella?"

I tuck the crumpled note under my pillow and get up and wrap my arms around Riley.

"I missed you darlin'."

"I missed you too."

"How did everything go?"

"Better than I thought."

He kisses my lips and places his arms around my waist as I lean into his chest.

"So what does this mean?"

"Well first off I need my coven to know your scent so no harm can come to you. Also can you do me a favor and grab something of Charlie's? I already got something of my mothers. I don't want to take any chances with our loved ones."

"What about our friends Riley?"

He sighs.

"We just have to hope that doesn't happen for now."

"Why do you have to hunt in Forks?"

"We don't and I've already explained to them they aren't allowed but I don't want to take the chance."

I shake my head and go to gather something of my fathers. I sneak into his room and grab one of his police shirts.

"Here."  
"Thanks."

"Riley?"  
"Yes darlin'?"

"Have you ever tried to hunt from animal's you know like their blood?"

Riley looks to be in thought.

"No actually."

I nod not sure what else to say and not sure if it would even work.

"I'm sorry Bella."

"It's not your fault Riley. But I can't lie the whole idea…"

Riley puts his arms around me and holds me for a moment.

"I can't make any promises but I'll see what I can do. For you I will try and see."

I nod against his chest as he kisses my forehead.

"I'll be back ok. Let me get this scent in their system then it's your turn. That and I want them to meet you."

I swallow in partial fear.

"They won't hurt you Bella. They know if they do they won't life to see another day."

He leaps out my window and I see a group of vampires in the distance. I watch as Riley hands them my dad's shirt. They each take turns smelling it. Riley then returns at my window and picks me up.

"You ready?"

I nod but start to shake as we leap down and we walk closer to them. He continues to hold me.

"This is Bella." He says placing me down.

"She's not to be harmed ever! Do we have an understanding?"

They nod but their eyes are black as they stare upon me. I cling on to Riley's arm.

"Her and her father off the menu."

"Pleased to meet you Bella." One of them says he was the tallest more muscular one of the group besides Riley. His hair was dark and shaggy he'd his arm around a cute brunette haired girl that was a lot shorter than he, just as I am next to Riley.

"That's my most trusted mate, Diego."

Diego walks up to us and takes my hand. I can tell he holds his breath as he kisses my hand.

"This is my lovely lady, Bree."

Bree holds out her hand and I shake it.

"The others are Kevin and Casey, and that's Fred."

Kevin honestly looks a bit thuggish, he's wearing a trucker hat to the side, baggy pants, and a black shirt. I keep thinking how sad it is that someone that attractive would dress so heinous. What surprises me more is the beautiful preppy dressed girl who's leaning against him. It's like day and night. Then there's Fred dressed all in black, hoodie, jeans and even his Vans. I can't make out much of his face as his bangs seem to cover his eyes.

"Why does he stand so far back from the others?"

"That's just part of his gift baby. I'll explain that later."

"You're quite pretty for a human." The blonde one he called Casey said.

"Oh well thank you?" I say unsure about the comment.

Riley laughs and pulls me closer to him.

"I got to find them a place to hunt and hide out but I'll be back later ok."

"Nice to meet you all." I say still feeling a bit shaky.

"You too."

"Riley?" I say as he picks me back up.

"Yes?"

"So what is the name of your coven?"

He shakes his head as if he hadn't thought about it.

"Hmmm. How about you pick?"

My eyes go wide.

"I can't do that."

He laughs and lays me on my bed.

"Why not?"

"They'll kill me if it's stupid."

"Not unless they want to go through me first. And nothing you ever do is stupid."

He looks down to my arms.

"Damn did I do that?"

I look down to see bruising along my arms. I had already noticed them this morning but was no big deal to me. I shrug. He kisses each one.

"Why didn't you say something Bella?"

"Didn't feel it, all I felt was pleasure."

Riley smiles.

"Looks like I need to be more careful."

"Riley…"

"Don't worry we're nowhere near done and never will be. But I also don't want to be covering you head to toe in bruises because of our sex life."

"It doesn't hurt Riley."

He puts his forehead against mine.

"I'll be back, but don't wait up if you get tired go on to sleep. I'll hold you once I return."

Riley turns into a bat and I almost scream. I cover my mouth remembering the bat at the school.

"That was you?!"

He nods his little bat head and winks as he flies out my window.

"Wicked…" I say as I watch him transform back to himself as he meets up with his coven.

Once they leave I rush to get that letter out from under my pillow. I take a lighter and burn it inside one of my candle holders. Riley's got enough to deal with that's the last thing he needs. I tell myself as I watch it turn to ashes.

Rileypov

"This looks like a good place."

I look at the old run down three story house. It's painted white with weathered paint chipping off it, vines grow up the side of the house, one of the window's is covered in up in wooden boards. It's got abandoned written all over it.

"Needs a little work." Diego says.

"Yes but nothing we can't handle."

He nods in agreement as we enter the house.

"Go find you're rooms I'll take whatever's left I say."

"You really should be first to pick Riley." Diego says as the others begin to look around.

"It's ok. I really don't care."

I notice they pick rooms together as couples except for Freaky Fred of course who picks the smaller room. Once they all take their pick I find my room. It's actually quite nice for a rundown house that hasn't been lived in, in quite some time. The silliest of notions crosses my mind as I think of Bella and I sharing the room together and living here as a couple. Yes impossible but a vampire can still dream even if he never sleeps. Thus will give us all some privacy at least and a place to hide out for now. I decide we need to get a bit of training in before I go back to Bella's.

I get them all outside and start training. Diego and I go a little harder on them than usual considering we've to prepare for Victoria and whatever she may have up her sleeve. I notice he's even a bit harder on Bree trying to get her to be quicker and more vicious. Once I'm done with the others and Diego and I have had a go at it. I force myself Fred's way. I start to feel sick the closer I come but continue on.

"Want to give it a whirl? You need the practice too."

Fred raises his head and looks to me. I motion over to where we are.

"Drop that thing you're doing Fred. I know you can. You can trust us."

Fred looks around then to me.

He shakes his head and looks back down.

"Come on Fred. Show me what you got."

Suddenly I feel it drop.

"Thank you Fred." I come at him slowly like taming a wild animal.

"Now would you like to try?"

Fred looks to me once again as if unsure.

"It's ok Fred. We all need the practice."

I wave him over and brace myself having no clue what he's truly capable of. Finally, he makes up his mind to come after me. He's fast perhaps the fastest of the coven. But still I'm faster. I turn to fog as he comes at me and he runs right through me. I reform and he shakes his head irritably and flies back at me. Fred slams his fist into my gut and I laugh at how powerful the blow is as he knocks me down. The others looked shocked as I jump back up and rapidly grab his waist and run him into a nearby tree. The tree uproots and falls to the ground. Fred flips me into the sky as I come down landing on both feet. He goes to kick them out but I jump and he barely misses. I taunt him waving him over.

"Come on Fred more."

Fred shakes his head and suddenly I feel that sick feeling again. Oddly a hint of terror feeds into me and I realize he's doing this. I grab my stomach and bow over a bit stepping back. Suddenly he appears in front of me grabbing my throat in a snapping position.

Diego starts to rush to my side but I wave him off. Diego looks to me wide eyed but I wink and disappear in Fred's grasp I rise in my cloud of fog and reform directly behind Fred and lean into his ear catching him off guard.

"Nice job."

Fred nods and goes back to his personal area.

Bellapov

I feel Riley's cool body crawl in-between the sheets and his arms wrap around me. He kisses my neck.

"Everything go ok?"

"Yes Bella baby go back to sleep."

I roll over and face him.

"Hmmm." He moans out looking to my cleavage.

I giggle out as he nuzzles my breast.

"You really need your sleep." He says but starts kissing me.

"Do I now?" I say between kisses.

"Hm. Hm" He says crawling over me.

His hips lean against mine his body moves back and forth amongst my own.

"I do believe you wanted me to seduce you? Or is it you trying to seduce me?" He says placing his fingers inside me to see I'm not wearing panties.

"Riley please…" I beg.

He smiles.

"As you wish."

"You sleep ok babe?"

I smile and turn and start to scream. Jake puts his hand over my mouth.

"Relax just a little visit…"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(I don't own anything naturally keep dreaming)

He runs his other hand gently across my face. I keep looking to the window hoping for Riley to show up, yet afraid of him showing up at the same time. I see a note from Riley says he had to hunt on my nightstand. I'm curious how long ago that was.

"We really need to talk. You've been a naughty girl and not answering my calls."

I shake my head as he presses his hand against my mouth harder. I struggle to get up and he presses his body against me.

"It's not your fault Bella. You're blinded baby. That's what they do. He's made you forget how you feel about me. But my family and I are going to help you remember."

He keeps his hands around my mouth tightly as I try to scream for my father or Riley. Jake picks me up and leaps out of my window and starts taking off with me throughout the woods. He stops once we're in front of his house. Jake let's go of my mouth.

I do my best to cover for modesty remembering I've not any panties on just a t-shirt.

"You can't go in there like that."

I roll my eyes. He runs his hand along my rear staring. I turn and go to slap him. He grabs my good hand forcefully and starts squeezing.

"Jacob!" I say sinking to my knees.

He let's go and grabs my arm lifting me back up.

"I don't want to hurt you can't you see that?"

He starts dragging me another direction and yanks some pants off a clothesline.

"Put those one. They're Emily's should fit you."

I wait for him to turn around but he doesn't.

"Jake please."

He rolls his eyes and turns around. My hands shake uncontrollably as I pull them up.

"Jake why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you."

"You don't know that Jake."

"Yes I do Bella. I've felt it since that day at the party and I can't bear to see you throw your life away at some dead lowlife that shouldn't even exist. I would have killed Mike if he actually hurt you same with this loser."

Jake drags me back towards the house and opens the door. His family already prepared and waiting as if this is some sort of intervention.

Jake sets me down. He sits next to me as Harry, Leah, Seth, Paul, Sam, Embry, Quil, and Emily all stand before me. I swallow hard and notice that Billy is not here. Paul, Seth and Embry have their heads down not looking me in the eyes. Sam stands up and is first to speak.

"Bella we all stand here together today to help you. We've heard of the cold one in which you've chosen to be with over Jacob. We understand the situation but you must know he's not the same person. Hell he's not even a person anymore. He's a ruthless, bloodsucking killer. With him there is not a future only coldness, pain and eventually death. Jacob offers you warmth, love, children and a future."

I bite my lip angrily.

"Bella what Riley is now is unnatural and it is unnatural and unheard of for a human to be in a relationship with such a disgusting creature. He's a demon Bella. That is why their eyes are red it represents the blood from which they take of innocent lives. Human lives Bella. They kill every time they feed there is no way around it."

"What would Charlie think Bella? How do you think this would affect your father?" Harry says and my hands bow up into fist and tears start to pour. Humiliation and madness settle inside me.

"He's none of those things and look at you all. You seek him a monster? What is it you all think you're doing? Treating me as if I'm at an A.A meeting and I have some sort of problem simply because I do not choose Jacob. You're all sick!"

Sam grabs me back the back of my hair.

"You've not much choice you know too much you owe it to our family to be with Jacob. You know our secret you are a risk and even more of one if you so choose to be with that vamp! They are why we must shift if it wasn't for them we could and would be as normal human beings."

"I didn't wish to know your secret I wasn't given a choice!"

He pulls my hair more.

"Sam enough." Harry says.

"You're only scaring her. We're to make her feel save and protected. Not to threaten."

"Too late I've felt nothing but threatened ever since my father and I had dinner with you all!"

"Easy Bella." Jake warns.

"Don't you see how cult like this is? You're all crazy! I've kept your damn secret and you've all seen that now leave me at peace!"

I hear someone enter the room.

"What the hell is going on here! Let Bella go!"

Sam releases his hold. Billy walks over towards me and takes my hand.

"I am ashamed of you all. This…" He waves his hands about. "This is not who we are!" Billy turns to Jacob. "Take her back home Jacob and no harm is to come to Bella Swan is that understood?! Paul you go with him."

Jake and Paul nod.

"Leave us now." Billy says eyeing Sam.

Rileypov

I kiss Bella goodbye before I leave. My bloodlust is strong as I lie next to her and breathe in the sweet scent from her neck. I make myself hold my breath but know that's not enough that I must go. I make sure to leave a note so she won't worry. I also decide today to try and feed from an animal just for Bella's sake but doubt it will work.

I'm feeding from a couple deer realizing this actually is rather satisfying. Sure it taste nowhere near as good and my throat still aches a bit but I think I can manage it. It's better than taking someone's life and for Bella I'll do anything. If this makes her feel better than it makes me feel better. I'll be glad to give her the good news. I find myself wondering if my coven would be accepting to the new diet as well? Perhaps, I should see. Maybe if I can persuade Diego and Bree first?

I pick up a familiar scent and know if I was a human my hair would have stood on end. "Victoria…" I say to myself looking around.

"What on earth are you doing Riley?" She hops down next to me with a disgusted look.

I remember to smile and keep up the act.

"Trying something new love."

"That is gross. Tell me this isn't what you've resorted to."

I slowly approach her.

"No Victoria I was just in a hurry to get back to our newborns."

"You've done a fine job Riley."

She runs her fingers through my hair and I feel sick.

"I've missed you so much Victoria." I wrap my arms around her.

"I missed you too my dear."

"Where is our army by the way?"

"They train now as we speak my love. They long to serve you."

"Such wonderful news, we must bring them together at once and seek out the girl."

"But of course."

She kisses my cheek and smiles greatly.

However as we're about to take off an alarm comes over me and I smell Bella and Jacob.

I turn in hopes she does not smell it but she does. She smiles and heads that way. My stomach knots up as I follow her and hope I see Bella first.

"There they are! They've another mut with them!" She hisses and leaps down to grab Bella.

The wolves shift and go after Victoria.

Of course this means my plans have been ruined because I can't take the risk. There are two wolves and one vampire even as strong as I may be I cannot protect Bella from each of them. So I act fast and do the one thing I can think of while Victoria is distracted. I immediately zip down grab Bella and run for it.

"Whoa… Everything ok?" Diego asks as I slam the door behind me and place Bella down.

"No Victoria's here."

Everyone stands to attention and looks to me.

Bella holds on to me for dear life and I feel her shake.

"What were you doing with Jacob Black?!" I hiss and see her face.

I notice her hair is roughed up and see the fear in her eyes. Her good hand has marks all over it the size of the mut's hands. I can' tell it will bruise significantly.

"What did he do to you?!" I say fearing the worst remembering how I left her with just a shirt and nothing else not even a bra. I smell that the pants are not her own. In fact they are nearly falling off her waist as she's too small for them.

"I have some clothes." Casey offers.

"Did he?"

She shakes her head. I turn to Bree and she shakes her head. I sigh in relief.

"But he was forceful and inappropriate with her." Bree says looking Bella in the eyes. My knuckles pop with anger as I squeeze

Casey enters the room with some clothes.

"You can try these shoes if they'll fit her."

"Thank you Casey." I say as she nods.

They leave us be as I help Bella dress.

"Had he done that to your other arm as well?"

"No." She shakes her head looking upon the cast.

"Laurent did that."

"LAURENT!?"

Why hadn't it occurred to me to ask her before? I just assumed she'd an accident never did I think she'd already been attacked.

"So you already knew about vampires before me?"

She nods.

"In a way, yes."

"Jesus Bella I'm so sorry."

Actually where the hell is Laurent? Worried that he could be showing up with more newborns…

"What exactly happened that day?" I tap my fingers gently along her cast.

She hesitates and I figure it must have been some sort of date or something but that wasn't what I cared about. None of that mannered to me now what mannered was Bella's safety.

"Bella darlin' just tell me."

"Jake and I were walking out in the woods. We were just talking and Jake looked alarmed about something and took off."

"He fucking left you?!"

She swallows thinking I'm getting mad at her.

"That wasn't directed at you. He shouldn't have left you! That's why this happened isn't it?!"

"He came back after Laurent."

"He shouldn't have left you alone once he picked up the smell that was his first mistake. Was anything else said or done?"

"Jacob mentioned something about a mate. Someone he had killed. I don't remember much when Sam was driving me to the hospital, some blond vampire that was with Laurent and Victoria. Jacob told me he thought Victoria and this guy were mates."

Of course it all makes sense now. Victoria never wanted this to be with me but to seek revenge towards a lost lover. Jake must have killed this vampire and that's when this all took place. She must've saw Bella and Jake together and came up with her sick plan from there in order to hurt Jake." Thus just makes me even madder at the rabid dog. Him hanging around Bella has caused all this. She bites down on her lip and I can tell I'm making her nervous. I put my arms around her.

"Jacob took you from the house this morning after I left didn't he?"

She nods.

"Because I left you…"

Now who's the ass? All this time I'm focused on the wrong Jake was doing I fear I'm not much better. Don't get me wrong he's still an asshole that I will be ripping to pieces soon.

"Hey bro…" Diego says peeking in the door.

I nod already knowing.

"Get me Fred."

Diego retrieves him.

"Fred can I count on you?"

He nods.

"Protect Bella at all cost."

Bella looks fearful.

"He won't hurt you. Will you Fred?"

"No?"

"Bree will he hurt her?"

Bree touches Fred's hand.

"He'd never hurt her. He tells the truth."

"Thank you Fred."

I watch as Fred puts his arm around Bella and walks her into the corner of the house. Fred will never seize to amaze me.

"I will watch after her as well."

Bree goes and sits next to them.

"Are you sure you both can control your thirst?"

"I see the truth in how much you love Bella I could never harm her. I also have more self-control than you think."

On that note I look to Bella once more and exit the house. Victoria stands before me.

"Excellent work Riley you retrieved the girl now give her to me."

"Tell me Victoria why do you want the girl so bad?"

"I've already told you my dear."

"The entire truth?"

"You know everything Riley."

"Do I now?"

"What is this all about? Just give me the girl Riley! I told you once I have her we can be together."

"Where's your friend?" I ask looking around.

"Who?"

"Laurent?"

Victoria smiles.

"None of that should manner now we've come so close."

"We?"

"Yes Riley now please, the girl."

"Tell me Victoria about your lover."

"You're my lover Riley." She smiles and runs her hand along my chest.

"Am I?"

"Riley whatever is the manner?"

I lean into her ear and whisper.

"I know the truth… All of it."

I grab her by the chin and kiss her cheek then slap it.

Victoria laughs shaking her head but puts her hand to her cheek. My coven lines up beside me.

"Where are the other newborns Riley?"

"Some are dead others who knows and I could care less."

"Oh Riley my dear, two can play this game. You think I don't have sources as well?"

More vampires along with Laurent step out of the woods and of course a couple of them are the ones I let go. I smile on this shaking my head, once again proving my own density.

"Well played my dear Victoria. Tell me what did you do with the muts?"

"We played tag for a bit but I got bored and wanted to come play with my human."

"She's not yours Victoria."

"OH yes she is. You see I can't end that sap of a wolf until I end her in front of him."

She tilts her head.

"Perhaps in front of you both?" She leans into my ear.

"I could strip her down, nail her to a tree and start with her fingers and toes ripping her apart little by little as you listen to her scream. Doesn't that just turn you on? I know it does me."

My hand goes around Victoria's throat.

"No but this does." I squeeze harder watching her crumble.

I hear another coming up behind me and disappear becoming mist I rise above them both. I come back down slamming into them both and the war is on. Kevin and Casey work together back to back taking out who they can. Diego focuses on Laurent. Besides Laurent and Diego all the others are newborns it seems they are reckless and careless. Stronger yes but we are wiser and have been training longer. Bree comes out to join us but am thankful to see that Fred has stayed behind with Bella.

Victoria starts to run away and I chase her down throughout the woods.

"What's wrong? Your only ability not working princess? You can't seduce me and make me into your little slave so you're going to bitch out on me? And yet I always thought you were the dominating type."

I holler as I see her hoping between trees to get away from me.

"Don't think I don't notice you two little fuckers." I whip around and bash two vampires heads together and send them spiraling to the ground.

I continue after Victoria I'm not letting this bitch out of Washington! I transform into a wolf for better speed and so I can be lighter on my feet. I growl out as I snap at her ankle. I miss pissing me off more so I lunge at her and bite down on the scruff of her neck and shake with everything I got. I whimper out as she tosses me to the ground. I shake it off and bare my teeth Victoria hisses out and comes at me I reform and clasp my hands around her shoulders trying for her throat but she's blocking. Victoria's head slams into a tree repeatedly as I begin to shake the hell out of her. I gasp out as she shoots one of her hands through my chest. I feel myself coming down to my knees but still I do not let go. The bad thing is I can't transform now I'm too weak. I feel her hand inside me as she smiles and moves it around my chest begins to crumple the pain is tremendous.

"Ready to die my love?"

I think of Bella and what that would mean if I die right now.

"ARE YOU?!" I swing down my arms as hard as I can knocking hers off as the other breaks off inside of my chest.

Victoria screeches and looks to her arm still in my chest. I grin ear to ear despite the pain.

I grab a fistful of her hair and open my mouth wide as I can and chomp down on her neck. Then I rip her head of the rest of the way. I continue to hold it in my hand and grab the rest of her body dragging it with me throughout the woods. The pain in my chest grows worse with each step but I continue on knowing I need Diego to burn the body. Once I get there I hunch over and toss the remains at Diego's feet. His jaw drops and I see he's already taken care of Laurent as he's using his body to beat on another vampire. Diego uses his free hand to send Victoria ablaze.

I look back to the house feeling of death as I continue to walk. But I must see with my own eyes that she's ok. I open the door and Bella screams running towards me. Fred rises looking to my chest.

"I'm ok Bella just give me a moment."

"Who's hand is that and why is it in your chest!" She panics.

For some odd reason I begin to laugh but fall to my knees. Fred rips the arm out of my chest and leaves the house. Bella covers her mouth looking at the hole in me.

"RILEY!"

I see her grab a box cutter from the island in the kitchen.

"Bella baby what are you doing?"

"Feeding you."

"NO!" I scoot back.

"DON'T SPILL BLOOD IN THIS HOUSE! THERE ARE TOO MANY OF US!"

I jump up to stop her but she quickly slits an area on her arm.

"DAMN IT BELLA!" I look around in a panic.

"No one's in here Riley just hurry up!"

"And if I can't stop! Jesus Bella didn't you think."

"YOU HAVE A FUCKING HOLE IN YOUR CHEST! YOU HONESTLY THINK I CAN THINK ABOUT ANYTHING ELSE!"

I shake my head seeing the blood is about to drip onto the wooden floor. I rush over and lick it up before it sends the scent to the others. Naturally one lick is all it takes and I start to drink not able to stop it taste so good. Never has there been anything that's tasted so good. I focus on not biting down or drinking too much but there's the other problem at bay. I want her now and I mean WANT HER. I make myself stop feeding but it takes all my will and seeing that she's weakened. I pick her up and dash up the stairs.

It's not long that I have her undressed and I'm inside her. She smiles and runs her fingers along my chest. "It worked." She says. I kiss her lips I don't stop thrusting until we both get off which is remarkably at the same time.

Once we're done I make sure her arm isn't still bleeding and rip a piece of my shirt to tie around it. "Don't you ever scare me like that again Riley Bier!"

I shake my head smiling.

"Touché do you have any idea what kind of buffet you could have become. I can't take them all on that and it's hard enough turning away from your blood you might add me to the mixture of dangers!"

I see how pale she is and how she looks as if she's about to pass out.

"I drank too much didn't I?" I help her up.

"Better get you some food Bella darlin' I'm so sorry."

Just as I'm helping her to the door a newborn bust in. I tilt my head preparing as Fred comes up behind him. The vampire turns to him in starts to scream backing away in horror. Bella looks to me confused.

"Remember that gift I told you about."

She nods and turns back to watch. Fred slams him to the ground and takes his head. He then stands up and throws the remains outside. He nods towards Bella apologetically and exits the room.

"WOOOOT! Last one!" I hear Kevin holler.

"Were we in there having sex while your coven finished the others off?"

"Yep kinda kinky huh?"

"Not really, kind of disturbing." I laugh at this realizing she wasn't at all freaked out by what Fred just did but by the fact we were having sex while a battle continued.

"I didn't hear you complaining Bella." I wink opening the door for her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(I don't own anything sucks huh) *I will try to post my stories such as this and Other Side of The Coin when I can. I've been having some horrible family issues and ugh. I won't bore you with the details. Sorry if it bleeds into my writing I will do my best to get things posted and not make things to sadistic I tend to go off the deep end when I'm upset lol. Hopefully I won't go too far. Thanks for being a fan and supporting me much love muah!*

I decide the best thing for now is to give Bella some sort of normalcy, though everything in me yells for me to go kill Jacob Black and perhaps the rest of his little wolf gang. I find myself wishing I could take Bella out to a movie and out to eat like I used to do. But that's too much of a risk and I'm sure to be recognized and I can only imagine the havoc that would be spread about if so. So while she's at school I begin to make plans and hope it all goes well. Tomorrows another day and tomorrow I will be confronting the asinine wolf. But for now it's all about Bella…

Bellapov

The alarm sounds and I roll over, didn't even felt as though I've slept at all to be honest. Yesterday keeps playing over and over in my head like a broken record everything between Jake and the newborns. Forcing myself up I head to my closet and pick out an outfit for school. I then hop in the shower and think about Riley. The shower hits along my back. I soap down running my hands along myself imagining they were Riley's instead. I've been feeling like I'm in overdrive as of late. I find myself wishing that Riley could go to school with me it'd make things much more tolerable. I miss the old days. But in the same respect I'll take Riley any way I can have him. Even if that means he can't go to school like a normal teenager, I have to hide him from everyone else and there's the small detail of him being a vampire and all.

I get out and dry my hair off before entering my room.

"Hey sexy."

I smile at the agate vampire god on my bed.

"Just came to give you a kiss before you left for school."

"Did you now?"

He cocks a brow and wiggles his finger for me to come. I crawl towards him on the bed and kiss his lips. He flips over on top of me.

"Don't make any plans tonight, you're mine."

I swallow and my stomach flutters. He kisses my lips once more and disappears out my window.

Thus, making my morning a tad better I head downstairs and see Charlie with his head in a paper and sipping a cup of coffee.

"Thought we'd go out to eat for dinner Bella if that's ok."

"Um sure dad."

"Cool tonight's fried steak night."

"I know dad."

"Everything going ok Bella?"

"Yes dad I'm fine."

Charlie rears back his head as he places the paper down and looks at my hand.  
"Where the world did you get that?"

He raises up and I hurry and grab my bag.

"Don't remember dad I bruise easy."

"This just isn't any bruise Bella! Who did this to you?"

"Nobody dad." I try to laugh it off like it was no big thing.

I'm just glad he didn't discover Riley's first but then Riley's were barely noticeable compared to this, especially the more use to this we got it became easier and easier for him to be gentler or just know where to put his hands.

"Bella these are hand marks and good sized ones. Now I want to know who is hurting you!"

"Dad seriously it's no big deal."

My dad shakes his head irritably.  
"I got to hurry dad or I'll be late." I kiss his cheek and rush out the door.

"Hey you need a ride to school?"

"Paul?"

He nods and shoves his hands in his pockets.

"Cast is off now see? But thanks..."

I wanted to say hell no I can't trust anyone that is a friend or family of Jacob Black's. But I didn't want the wolf side of him agitated. I keep walking towards my truck.

"Bella I promise you I mean no harm. I'm mainly here for Angela if I'm being honest. You're her best friend and therefore I want to know your side of the story in all this. I already know Jake's it's only fair I know yours as well before making any rash decisions. So please allow me to take you to school. Angela said she would take you home."

I look back to my house wondering if Charlie's seeing this or possibly Riley; the urge to have someone that knows who I'm with just in case something happens to me.

"Look go tell your dad you're getting a ride from me if that make you feel better Bella."

I nod and accept this feeling slightly better.

"Ok I'll be right back."

"Ok Bella."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Bella?" He peeks out the window looking to Paul.

"It's just a ride dad."

"Um wasn't it Jake taking you?"

"Yes but…"

"I don't like it this kid is just as big as him and…"

"Dad I'll be ok. I have my cell and pepper spray…" In my head I'm actually thinking I have Riley that will fuck him up if he tries anything. At least I hope…

"Are you dating him now or what? You sure know how to confuse your old man…"

I sigh.

"I'm not dating anyone and please I'm running late."

"Fine, just be careful Bella." He glances down at the bruises on my hand again and I try to cover them with my sleeve.

He shakes his head turning red in the cheeks. He opens the door leading me out but stares Paul down threateningly. Paul politely waves to my father as I get in his red four door sedan.

"Protective much?"

"Charlie? Never…"

Paul half laughs and starts down the road.

"So what's the scoop Bella? Why does Jake think you and he had some sort of thing?"

"How do you mean?"

Paul shakes his head.

"I suppose what I'm asking is… Were you and Jake really that serious already? If so why did you blow him off so quick and for a vampire nonetheless."

"Um no Jake and I weren't serious. Apparently that's all in his head and I didn't blow him off Riley and I had been together for years. Jake and I barely know one another."

"But he says you two grew up together."

"We had like a couple of play dates as kids that's it. Billy and my dad had more to do with each other than Jake and I. Furthermore, I told Jake we weren't boyfriend and girlfriend that I wasn't ready for that. He said I could take it at my own pace. That didn't happen."

"Ok let me get this straight. Jake and you were dating but not exclusive, at least in your position. To Jake however you two have grown quite close and are soul mates is so how he puts it. You know what I find funny about this whole thing?"

"What?"

"If Jake and you are meant to be soul mates then how come an imprint hasn't taken place?"

My jaw drops.

"IMPRINT? And WHAT!"

Paul laughs.

"Yes imprint. If you and Jake were honestly meant to be together an imprint should be in effect."

"Fucking say what?" I feel panicky.

"Relax Bella I think if he was going to he would have already. Something's holding you two back which tells me my family is a bunch of idiots like Jacob. It's almost as if all they care about is protecting the secret not concern for you or even Jake."

We arrive at school and Paul parks in front of the building and looks to me.

"I'm afraid I have your back in this Bella." He said looking shamed and squeezing the stirring wheel.

"Um thanks?"

"Yep…"

"Paul?"

"Don't worry Bella. I'm fine… Just… ugh nothing. See you later."

"Um ok…" I nervously grab the door handle.

"Hey…" He calls leaning over to look at me through the window.

"I'm sorry about what Sam did as well. He'd no right and I was ashamed to have him as a pack master."

I nod not knowing what to say. I shut the door and head to class. Angie waves at me and I smile and wave back as I take my seat. I wish I could talk about Riley with her. It'd be a nice change of pace to talk about how happy I am and how in love I am. Compared to the usual conversations where I feel like Eeyore. I feel alive again I can smile and feel it and mean it. No longer do I have to fake it. I simply think of my little secret and smile warmly.

At least until I see Mike Newton snap a look at me and I swear it were as if he was trying to smell me. He wrinkles his nose and I roll my eyes turning to the board. What the hell is his deal? He had been quiet and leaving me the hell alone. Just when I think he's done halfway through class he gets up to go to the bathroom but leans directly into me and sniffs.

"What the hell Mike Newton!" I snap.

He makes an odd growling hiss noise and walks away. I look to Eric and Angela and they look just as confused and grossed out. Jessica is too busy smacking her gum to notice anything. I sigh on this knowing the irony I suppose I can't just be too happy always someone willing to ruin that for me leave it to Mike! I just hope this day rushes by so I can see Riley.

"Well I'd ask about a double date but seeing how you and Jake…"

"There is no I and Jake and yes sorry that's out of the question, perhaps a girl's night one day?"

"I'd actually like that." She says biting into a carrot.

"Oh cool can I join?"

"Sure." I say as Jessica sits down beside me.

"Ah, what no guys allowed?" Eric plops down beside me.

We all laugh as he pouts.  
"Well hell Eric you're kinda girly so I suppose…" Angie teases.

"HEY!" He says but laughs.

"What do you say Bella can Eric hang out with us?"

"Sure but we get to play dress up." I wink Eric's way letting him know I'm teasing.

However through our banter I turn my focus to Mike who happens to be staring me down from another table in which he sit alone now. The urge to flip him off comes about but I ignore it and continue my conversation with the others.

"So who is it?" Jessica asks randomly.

I see she's looking to me.  
"Um huh?"

"You know who's the lucky guy?"

"I've not a clue what you mean."

"Come on Bella even I see it and I've known you longer." Angie says pushing up her glasses.

"Seriously you two are imagining things."

"Um yeah ok… Apparently you glow for no real reason…" Jessica looks to be solving a puzzle.

"Is it that what's his name Jack? Or Jake?"

"Jake and hell no."

"Good cause he's like way hot."

"Ick Jessica he's a dick trust me."

"I happen to like me a bad boy every once in a while."

"Jessica I'm serious stay away from him."

"Jealous much?"

"JESSICA!" Angie snaps.

Eric lets out a nervous laugh.

"What that totally sounded like a jealous threat did it not?"

"Actually it didn't and if Bella says you should stay away from him I'd take her word for it."

"Um yeah ok…" Jessica rolls her eyes and gets up to put up her tray.

Angie shakes her head batting her eyes at Jessica.

After what seems like forever school finally let's out and Angie gives me a ride back home. I find myself biting my tongue the entire time wanting to brag about Riley and our adventures. So instead I listen to Angie talk about Paul this and Paul that. Which I didn't mind too much Paul seemingly was an ok guy at least he'd a mind of his own.

Once I get home I do my homework and go with Charlie to the diner.

"Your mom called."

"Did she?" I say shrugging and realize the hint of anger that was behind my own words.

"Yeah she asked about you and wanted to know how you were."

"So she can't wait till I'm home to call me or come visit me when I'm in the hospital." I say and cover my mouth ashamed at my own disgruntled behavior.

"I'm so sorry dad."

He laughs.

"Don't be. To be honest I know she's your mother and my ex-wife but I was thinking the very thing you was kiddo. Trust me it hacks me off to no end. You two use to be close but ever since…"

He stops before he says Phil but I know what he meant.

"Sorry hun." He pats my hand.

"It's ok I got you."

My father smiles genuinely.

"You know it won't hurt my feelings if you decide you want to go visit her for a few days or so during the weekend or summer even."

Deep down I'm thinking why do I want to go out my way when she doesn't?

"I'll think about it dad."

"I know I don't say it enough Bella but you know I love you right kiddo?"

I grin ear to ear and blush a bit because he's right he doesn't say that often. But it's nice to hear.

"I know dad I love you too."

He nods and sips at his tea.

We get home and I make a mad dash to my room knowing Riley's probably looking for me. My dad makes his way to the couch and turns on the TV. I shut my door and sigh closing my eyes. I see my computer chair twirl around and Riley smiles my way.

"You're late."

"Am I?" I shrug.

"Yes mam in fact I think this warrants in a punishment."

He wiggles his index finger seductively.

I slowly make my way over pretending to be scared. Once I make my way over he bends me over his lap and lightly pops my butt.

"Riley Bier!"

"You can call me master darlin' that's ok I don't mind."

"Keep dreaming."

He pops me lightly again.

"I don't sleep remember."

"Then day dream."

"Hmmm…" We end up in the bed making out.

He pulls back.

"As much as I'd love to continue this I'd other plans for us."

"So you don't want to have sex?"

"Oh no we're doing that too but first." He picks me up and leaps out the window.

"I wanted to make up for not being able to take you on a real date." He says leading me to a blanket out in the woods.

I see a picnic basket and some candles are already lit. Riley sits me down on the blanket and opens the basket revealing a bottle of wine, one glass, grapes, strawberries, and cherries.

"He opens the wine bottle and pours me a glass."

"Blush?"

"Yep just like one of my favorite things about you."

I sip the wine.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Um so how bout those strawberries?" He teases.

I laugh and he lays me in his lap and feeds me some of the fruit.

"You know Bella, I may not be human anymore but things like this make me temporarily forget."

He pops a grape in my mouth and refills my wine leaning in for a kiss. Riley takes my wine glass after I've drunk it and moves places it back in the basket. He lays me down and lightly caresses my body with one hand. Slowly he begins to unbutton my shirt and kisses me all over. I moan out feeling his mouth around my breast and nipples. He takes his time with each area paying special attention to each part of me driving me mad with desire. Riley slips off my pants and continues to kiss along my torso and belly button. He works his way down like we've all the time in the world. I suddenly feel a new sensation I've never felt before. I feel his tongue at work and cover my mouth to keep from moaning out too loud. I'd never had that done before.

"God you taste so good." He moans between licks.

"Damn Riley…" Is all I can muster out trying to keep my hips in control.

I feel his fingers enter slowly as he taunts me with them. Each stroke a tease, he looks to me winking as he works his way in and out.

"Please Riley I can't take anymore."

He keeps taunting and playing. Finally, he stands up and strips down. Riley crawls over me and slides inside me. Our lips crash together and once again we're lost in each other and the rest of the world doesn't exist at the moment.

Riley holds me for a while once we're done I run my fingers along his chest. Riley blows out the candles and carries me back to the house. We go back through the window and he lays me on the bed. He heads over to my DVD player and pops in the Princess Bride. I'm so overwhelmed I start to cry.

"Bella?" He asks alarmed as he looks over at me.

"I just missed this so much."

He smiles and lays beside me as the movie starts.

"I love you darlin'" He kisses the top of my head and wipes my stray tears with his thumb.

I bury myself into him and wrap my arms around him tight as I can. He places his arm around me and I fall asleep watching the movie in his arms. I can't think of anything better…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

(Don't own anything but keep dreaming)

I kiss the top of her head as I see the sun about to rise.

"Hey Bella darlin'?"

She cutely stretches her arms and slightly moans.

"Hm?" She says with a sleepy smile.

"Hate to ruin the moment but I was curious."

"About?" She has wrapping her arms back around my chest.

"What did Paul want the other day?"

"Huh?"

"When Paul came to pick you up from school…"

"Oh you saw that huh."

"Yep and you've no idea the sure will power it took not to grab you and take off running. You know I don't trust any of those muts especially one that tends to hang around Jacob constantly.

"How'd you know his name?"

"Heard you call him Paul."

"Then don't you already know what all was said with your eagle vision and hearing and all?"

"I made out bits and pieces but once you two drove off I couldn't make out a lot."

Bella rose and sighed.

"It was odd really." She runs her fingers along my chest as she talks.

"He wanted my side of the story on this. After I told him everything he pretty much said he was on our side of this. I'm guessing that makes him our ally so to speak."  
"Interesting."

"So Riley Bier how often do you stalk me?"  
"Only when your life is in danger."

"So that'd be?"

"Think we both know the answer to that question. I don't mean to invade your privacy Bella. You know me I'm not like that. It's just at this point I can't trust anyone and not willing to take any risk not after what happened with Jake. I'm sorry Bella but it is what it is."

She starts getting dressed for school whilst I admire her body.

"I'm not mad at you Riley. If anything it just makes me feel that much safer." She buttons up her shirt and kisses my lips.

"Think you could make up a story to Charlie and come stay with me this weekend?"

She looks at me dumbfounded.

"Me? At the house of blood hungry vampires?" She smiles and throws a pillow at me.

"Well yes precisely, to be honest Bella I want them to get to know you. They're rather family now I'd like for you to get to know them and visa versa. "I run my hands along her waist and she looks in my eyes.

"Wait…" She cups my chin with her hand.

"Riley you're eyes aren't red anymore."

"What?"

"Yeah they're like a really pretty honey gold or something." She drags me towards her mirror.

I peek into the mirror and find her to be right.

"That's odd."

"What have you done differently Riley?"

I think for a moment and realize with all the excitement I'd forgotten I'm able to feed from an animal that's the only thing I can think of.

"Perhaps it's because I now longer sustain myself off human blood."

She grins ear to ear and practically leaps into my arms.

"Oh Riley that's wonderful!"

"I'm glad you're happy Bella."

"But?"

"It's nothing just have to get used to it. It doesn't quit quench my thirst or keep me fully satisfied but it's better than the alternative by far."

"Sorry it causes you difficulty."  
"I'm not it'll becomes easier within time. You better get downstairs I hear your dad stirring around downstairs. I'll see you later."

"Love you!" She calls as go out the window.

"Love you too darlin'."

I'd not the heart to tell her I was going to have to confront Jacob Black today. Confront? More like end… I'd enough of his shit. He's put Bella's life in danger far too much and for him to be the one causing her pain and harm I won't tolerate it. He just dug himself an early grave. I'll take down anyone that gets in my way as well. I'm done with the wolves games.

Bellapov

I'm driving to school when I see someone hitchhiking or so I thought they were. I slow down a bit as I notice the person looks awfully familiar and seems to be hunched over in pain. I take a closer look and almost scream. I quickly roll down my window.

"PAUL!?"

He looks to me his nose busted, his lip split open, and his arm as a huge slash across it.

"OMG!" I stop the car and open the passenger door.

"Get in you can't walk like that!"

"I'm alright Bella go to school."

"NO! Like what the hell happened? Who did this to you?"

He half smiles and shakes his head.

"Funny thing about being in a pack, they know everything you say and do."

My jaw drops and I feel horrible.

"Paul I'm so sorry please let me help you!."

"I'll heal Bella."

"Does Angie know?"

"No and I want it kept that way. Last thing I want is Angie involved."

I nod truly understanding.

"At least let me give you a ride home."

"Bella babe go to school. I promise I'm fine. I'm healing as we speak."

I swallow on this Paul shuts my door and winks.

"Have a good day give Angie a hug for me."

I do as he said but feel horrible. My hands shake as I park and grab my bag. I make my way to class and start to feel queasy. It doesn't help that Mike still continues to wrinkle his nose and give me dirty go to hell looks. I find myself smiling at the thought of him knowing his old buddy was now a ruthless vampire that could snap him like a fucking twig and then some more. I reach for my stomach feeling sicker by the moment.

"Bella hun?" Angie leans over looking at me.

My eyes go wide as I run out of class and barely make it to a stall to puke.

"Damn Bella hun?" Angie calls from outside the stall.

"I'm fine. I must have that flu that's going around." I didn't want her seeing me upchuck. It was bad enough I had to see and smell it. I wrinkle my nose in disgust and it hits again.

"Bella you want me to call Charlie?"

"I'll be fine Angie seriously just go back to class. I'll go see the nurse and I'm sure I'll make it home fine."

"I don't know about that."

I laugh.  
"I'm seriously ok."

"Ugh ok. Do you have your phone on you to call me if you change your mind?"

"Yes."

"Promise you'll call if you need me?"

"Yes…"

She sighs and I hear her leave the bathroom. I shake my head and flush again and unlock the door heading to the sink. I start to scrub my face and hands and rinse out my mouth. Feeling like I could use about 10 showers about now.

I start down the hall heading towards the nurse.

My eyes roll as I see in order to do that I have to pass Mike Newton who's heading my way.

"Oh come on…" I mutter under my breath.

I try to walk as far away from him as possible but notice he's only getting closer. In fact too close for comfort. I try to turn a corner knowing it's out my way from the nurses' station but Mike backs me into a corner.

I take both my hands and shove him away.

"What the fuck is that smell Bella?"

"What are you talking about knowing I'd just puked but wasn't about to admit that to him nor was it his business."

He leans in and sniffs my hair.

"I don't understand…" He says looking in my eyes.

"You're way creepy Mike Newton! Get away from me!" I shove him again and head towards the station again. I don't look back afraid he's being a dick again.

Rileypov

Diego laughs.

"I'm serious I think we could all manage this so called diet. Don't you think it's better than taking someone's life?"

"Well sure but honestly I'm not sure we can all quiet the thirst with animals alone. You, yourself have said that it's not as satisfying and you're throat still burns."

"Well yeah slightly but as time goes by it's become easier to deal with."

"NO offense bro but not all of us have the self-control you and Bree do."

"I don't know I bet you could do it. Fred too, just try it."

"Ugh Riley."

I laugh at his reaction.

"I believe in you." I nod knowing I still got business to take care of.

"Look just try it at least then later we can take the coven out and try it as a group."

"Fine." Diego say shaking his head.

"Where you going?" Diego asks as I head back towards the woods.

"I got a stray dog problem. I'll be back."

"Sure you don't need me to come with?"

"Nah, I got this one."

I head out planning to head to the reservation and wait for Jacob to get out of school. However I pass by Bella's house on way and see her truck parked outside and wonder what's going on. I fly into her bedroom and look around but don't see her.  
"Bella?"

I know she's here because her scent is strong. I follow the scent to the Swan's bathroom. The door is shut so I knock on it.

"Bella darlin' you in there?"

I hear the sounds of her yacking and open the door.

"Whoa! Baby?" I rush over and hold her hair back as she continues to throw up.

"Damn Bella." I put her hair up and run her a bath.

"Don't this is so gross Riley. You can't see me like this." She starts crying.

"Bella I've seen you puke before it's no biggy you know that."

Bella reaches for her tummy and closes her eyes. She's pale as snow and her lips are chapped.

"Get undressed and I'll get you some water."

I get her a bottle water and come back and help her into the tub.  
"Riley you don't have to do this."

"I want to. Now hush and let me help you."

I help her wash her hair and relax a bit. Once she's done I lift her out and dry her off. Bella slips on a t shirt and shorts and I tuck her in.

"Let me get you a waste basket just in case."

She nods but I can tell she's already nodding off. I sigh knowing I can't very well leave her now. Last thing she needs is Jake somehow making it past me and she's too ill to do anything about it. A few hours pass as I lay beside her with my arm about her. I hear Charlie's truck door slam outside not just any slam but an angry slam. Just before I peek out the window I pick up Jacob's scent.

"Ah, fuck,"

I see Charlie in Jake's face. I focus on the conversation.

"What on earth are you doing here boy?!"

"I heard Bella was sick and wanted to come check on her."

I duck out of the way as Charlie looks towards Bella's window.

"Look Jacob if she's sick she should be left alone. Now go home."

Jake shakes his head irritably and I see him sniff the air and look this way as well.

"One more thing Jacob Black." Charlie says and I know that tone.

That's Charlie's I'm not fucking around tone and I'm pissed.

"If you ever touch my daughter again and I'll have your ass arrested."

Jake whips around.  
"Me?"

"Yes you think I don't recognize those hand marks on my daughter's hand! Fit you perfectly not to mention how you've been ringing her cell like a loon."

Jake laughs and shakes his head.

"You're something else you know that just like that bitch daughter of yours!" He barks at Charlie.

I look over to make sure Bella's sleeping through all this.

"Watch your tongue! Or I'll give you an ass whoopin' you'll never forget!"

"I'm not the one hurting your precious daughter!"

"Then who is Jake can you tell me that much! Who did that to her arm!"

Jake starts shaking all over.

"Look go home Jacob and stay away from Bella. I don't ever want to see you around her again you hear me?!"

Don't you do it Jacob! I think to myself and see the signs of him about to morph in front of Charlie. Ah, damn it!

I dash out as Jake now in full form stands in front of Charlie and threatens him. Charlie hollers out and pulls his gun out of his holster and aims it at Jake. Jake is about to swipe Charlie with his massive paw when the gun goes off and I shove Charlie out of the way of Jacob's attack. Jake whimpers out and I see he's been hit in the shoulder.  
I lunge out at Jake as we toss around a bit trying to take out the other's throat.

"RILEY!" I hear Bella yell and my nerves hit.

"Stay in the house Bella!" Charlie warns.

I hear Charlie cocking his gun.

"I'm a good aim Jacob this time I won't miss your face!" I can hear the wave of nerves in Charlie as he tries to be brave but what human father would be against a 7 foot wolf.

I put Jacob through a tree and bang his head repeatedly into it.

"BELLA!" I hear Charlie yell and turn to see another wolf jump into Bella's bedroom.

"DAMN IT!" I yell and pick up Jake and throw him far into the woods as possible.

I jump in Bella's window and see the wolf has her pinned down. I grab it by the scruff of its neck and toss it out of her room. I give Bella a quick glance over to make sure she's ok. She nods but is scared out of her mind.

"My dad…" Bella says and I rush back out.

I'm thankful to see Diego already has the wolf pinned down. The rest of my coven comes out of the woods.

"Go inside Charlie."

Charlie looks to me with a million questions but simply nods and places his gun back in the holster.

"Fred and Bree…" I nod towards Bella's bedroom and they head that way.

"Thanks bro."

"I knew you'd need me."

I don't take time to answer or react I just hurry and get inside to face Charlie knowing this is going to suck big time and will not go over so well. Once I get inside Charlie has a beer in his hand and his gun out in front of him on the table eyeing me. Little does he know that wouldn't work on me if he wanted it to. His hands shake as he drinks his beer.

"Mind telling me just what the hell is going on son?"

He looks me up and down as if I'm a ghost and to him I'm sure I am.

I close my eyes momentarily trying to think of how to go about this. Decidedly, I pull out a chair and sit down.

"I thought you were dead…"

I narrow my eyes and look to Charlie.

"Well…"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(Don't own diddly squat!)

"Long story."

"Not going anywhere start explaining before I get every cop in every county over here."

I sort of laugh.

"That wouldn't even put a dent in what lies in Forks Charlie. I'm sorry."

"Riley?" Bella says coming down the stairs.

I look to Fred and Bree.

"She's insisted." Bree shrugged.

"Yeah I can tell you both really tried to hold her back."

Charlie looks to them.

"Jesus just what the hell is going on here and how many of you are there?"

"Bella darlin' can you please go back to your room and let me talk to your father."

Bella looks to her father worriedly.

"But…"

"Bella baby its ok. Right Charlie?"

Charlie looks to me then her and exhales shaking his head.

"Riley…"

"Bree please…"

Bree nods' taking her hand and Fred follows them.

"Let's see I'll start at the beginning." I say looking in Charlie's eyes.

I tell him the entire story just as I had Bella even about Victoria shamefully but felt it was only right he knew it all.

Charlie swallows.

"Jesus son." He pauses in thought for a moment and drinks some more of his beer.

"And Jake?"

"Wolf shifter."

"Yep I'm going to need something stronger than this shit." Charlie gets up and goes to a cabinet pulling out some whiskey.

Charlie pours himself a couple shots and grabs another beer. He then leans back against the counter and eyes me once again.

"Isn't this the sort of stuff that's only on Syfy channels?"

"I wish, you've no idea…"

Charlie nods.

"What about your mother does she know about this?"

"No and she can't. You shouldn't even know neither should Bella! This puts you both at risk unfortunately I'd not much choice about Bella. Not just because of how I feel about your daughter but because Jake insists on making her his mate and other things seem to be after your daughter Charlie."

"How did my daughter get swept up into the supernatural world?"

"You could start with Jacob; unfortunately the other part is my fault, but namely Jacob Black."

"You're mother's been beside herself Riley and you've no clue what Bella went through."

I swallow and lower my head.

"I'm sorry Charlie."

"So am I son." He looks back to Bella's room.

"So just how do you think this is all going to work?"  
"What do you mean?"

"You and Bella? I have to ask Riley as much as I care about you that is my little girl. Just how do you think this is going to play out in the end?"

"To be honest I've not quite thought of all that. All I know Charlie is the rest of my existence will be served protecting her."

"And let me be honest, I don't see how this is going to work. I'm sorry but …"

I sigh shaking my head.

"With all due respect Charlie I'm not asking your permission. I love you like a father but for you to honestly ever think I could stay away from your daughter that makes you twice as insane as me."

Charlie turns around and slams his fist against the counter.

"Come on son have some sense."

"I do Charlie but even you have to admit to yourself how Bella and I feel for each other always have. If anything it's only more pronounced now. I think the world of you Charlie but to me Bella is my world there is nothing else I don't want anything else."

Charlie looks back to his drink and mumbles.

"God damn it…"

I get up and put a shoulder to his back.

"I got to go check on Bella now."

Charlie turns and nods.

"Just how do you think I'll be able to keep this from your mother?"

"Getting that serious huh?"

Charlie shakes his head looking desperate.

"I've purposed. I hadn't even the chance to tell Bella."

This makes me smile.

"Congratulations Charlie."

"Don't you hear me son? If we're all going to be under one roof one day…"

"Just let me handle that part but for now. I'm sorry but you mustn't say anything."

"Not sure if I can do that."  
"You've no choice Charlie this is my mother we're talking about. It's hard enough having to worry about you and Bella's lives. Please don't bring my mother into the mix."

"For now but this won't always work you know that."

I nod on this and head upstairs.

Fred is sitting at Bella's computer desk and Bree is lying next to Bella. I can tell Bella's been crying. I shake my head on this. "Thanks guys. Can you give us a moment? I'll meet you guys back on the house later. Remember the wolves are still out there somewhere I'm sure watch your backs."

Fred hands me something.

"What's this?"

"Diego got us all cell phones. He came into some money from some sort of relatives. He's even got stuff to fix up the house now." Bree said.

"Well I'll be damned. How'd he manage that?" I say admiring the black smartphone.

"He got you one too Bella." She says pulling out a white one.

"It's got all our numbers in it of course Riley's number one."

"I got one already." Bree picks up Bella's phone.

"Yeah well this one isn't smashed all up and has unlimited everything and is free."

Bella shakes her head.

"It's ok Bella Diego just wants to help. If he says he's got the money then don't feel guilty. He wouldn't want you to. This way you can get ahold of us whenever needed."

Fred and Bree take their leave.

"You feeling any better?" I ask noting she's still very pale.

"I'm fine. So how'd it go with my dad?" She says with a quivery voice.

"Better than I thought but I can tell he doesn't like the idea of you and I, with me a blood savage now so to speak. Not that I can blame him."

"Are you going to be able to go to school tomorrow?"

"I have to. I have a math test and lab test tomorrow."

"Ok then I'll take guard with that and I'll always have someone watching after Charlie until I handle this Jacob issue."

"Does this mean you won't be staying with me at night now that Charlie knows?"

I wink and whisper in her ear.

"Charlie doesn't know I can turn into a bat, mist, fog or wolf I've my ways darlin' no one can keep me from you." I kiss along her neck and lips.

We freeze as we hear Charlie clearing his throat at the door. Go down boner… I tell myself and sigh as I roll over.

"Vampire or not you know the rules boy."

"Yes sir." I say trying not to laugh.

"Well then um. " He peeks in looking to Bella.

"You alright hun?"

She nods but Charlie enters the room and feels her forehead then I can tell he's also checking for puncture marks on her throat and rest of her body. He glances over at me.

"Well ok then. Do I need to get you to the doctor?"

"I'll be ok dad."

"I'm telling you she doesn't eat enough."

He looks to me.  
"I'll fix that."

He nods and exits the room.

"I better pretend to leave just to appease your father. I'll be back Bella darlin'."

I kiss her forehead and head down the stairs. I decide to give it a good hour or so before I return.

Bellapov

"You sure about this? This is what you want Bella?"

"Yes dad you know how I feel about Riley?"

"Even now?"

"If anything even more so now, come on dad he didn't chose this!"

"I know hun. I know he didn't." Charlie pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I just want you to be careful is all. I hate seeing you two kids go through this. Life is difficult as is."

He puts his hand to my forehead again.

"Are you certain you're ok? You look awfully pale even for you. He hasn't turned you or something has he!"

I can't help but laugh.

"Of course not dad. I think I have a touch of the flu or bug is all."

"Might want to consider staying home tomorrow, I'll call in if you need Bella."

"I'm ok dad. Besides I can't miss school tomorrow I got two important tests."

Charlie looks to be thoughtful.

"Glad to see you caring about your grades again."

I smile.

"Things are better dad."

"I hope you're right."

He leans over and kisses my forehead.

"Bella?"

"Yes dad?"

"You might not think it considering the circumstances. But I'm glad Riley's back too. I just hope you don't get hurt in all this."

I nod and bring my knees to my chest.

"He won't hurt me dad. This is Riley."

"And would you be terribly upset if I killed Jake?"

I laugh but grow serious.

"Stay away from him dad please. Let Riley and his coven handle Jake."

"They better do it fast or I can't make any promises."

"One more thing dad."

"What's that?"

"Please don't say anything. To anyone about…"

"You honestly think they'd believe me if I ever do?"

"True but still…"

"Bella your old man does have some sense. Mind you not much but enough to make it by."

"I love you dad."

"I love you too Bella, now you get some sleep."

I hadn't realized I passed out until I felt Riley against me a small shiver comes about against his cold body.

"Sorry Bella."

I smile and scoot closer into him.

"Hmmm." He moans rubbing himself against me.

"I know that moan."

"Do you now?"

I roll over and he lifts my shirt up. Riley sucks upon my breast and crawls over me.

"God, I want to fuck you so bad."

Instantly I'm soaking wet at his dirty words in my ear. We go at it for about an hour Riley's already gotten off a couple times but we both can't seem to stop. I'm on top of him when I feel a sudden pressure and bow over.

"Bella!" He lifts me off him and gently lays me down on the bed checking me over.

"Bella baby did I hurt you?!" He panics.

I shake my head.

"It wasn't so much pain Riley it just felt funny."

"Be honest darlin'." He checks my pelvis and vagina even. I giggle in embarrassment.

"Stop that Riley."

"Sorry just scared the shit out of me. I'd never forgive myself if…"

It hits and I take off to the bathroom. I miss before I can even make it.

"Damn it!"

I hear my father get up and I shoe Riley away.

"Bella hun?"

"I'm fine dad go back to bed."

"Jesus Bella."

"I'll clean it up dad I'm sorry."

"There's no way you're going to school tomorrow."

"Dad I'm fine."

"You call this fine?"

He starts cleaning up the mess.

"Dad you don't have to do that."

He ignores me and gets it all up then bleaches the tile area.

"You done?" He asks as I rise from the toilet.

"Yeah see I'm fine." I begin to wash out my mouth and cleanse my face.

He helps me get back in bed.

"You holler if you need me ok."

"I will dad."

He runs his hands through his hair and leaves the room. Once my door shuts Riley appears out from my closet.

"You ok?" He asks still looking scared out of his mind.

"Riley I'm fine. Sorry I reacted the way I did. It just felt odd was all."

He lies on the bed next to me I lay on his chest curling up next to him.

"Get some sleep." I feel him kiss the top of my head.

"She needs to go to the doctor Charlie."

I hear Riley say as I head downstairs with my bag.

Rileypov

"I'm fine Riley!"

"No you're not!"

"I agree you're not fine I'm taking you in."

"Dad!"

"You can make up for the tests later your health is more important."

"Listen to Charlie Bella."

"Grrr!" She stomps her foot.

"Real mature darlin'"

She rolls her eyes and throws her bag down.

"Fine I'll be in the car dad!"

We both sigh.

"Let me know. Her cell has my number."

"Will do, you just go do well whatever it is you vampires do sleep in coffins or build moots."

I cut Charlie an odd look and shake my head.

"Um yeah I'll get right on that. And we don't personally build the moots we have our servants do that for us." I tease and help Bella in the truck.

"Wait." She pulls at my arm.

"I thought of a name."

"Oh have you now? What would that be?"

"Cerberus Haven."

"Interesting."

"You hate it!"

I laugh.

"Actually no it kind of rolls of the tongue, I love it Bella. Call me when you know something." I kiss her cheek as her father starts the engine.

If I'd had only known the phone call I'd be receiving from Charlie…

"Harder Casey! We have to go up against a group of wolves and we're outnumbered."

"Didn't you say one was our ally?"

"Yes Kevin but that's only one compared to at least 10 others that aren't on our side."

My cell rings.

"Kevin and Diego please help Casey learn to actually hit."

I hear Casey sigh out agitated.

"Hello?"

"Riley something's happened."

"What do you mean Charlie?"

"Someone's taken Bella!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

(Don't own jack!)

"WHAT HOWS THAT POSSIBLE HAVEN'T YOU BEEN WITH HER ALL DAY!"

"I left her in the squad car for a moment to get her prescription."

"DAMN IT CHARLIE!"

"I FUCKED UP SON I KNOW!" He yells back frantically.

"Where's Jacob Black?" I roar.  
"That's what I would like to know."

"Meet me at the house bring the squat car so we can find some clues."

"On my way."

I can hear Charlie's shaky voice and know he's beside himself right now. He arrives and it takes all sure will not to rip the door handle off the passenger side as I start looking around and sniffing. Diego and I sniff out the car. "If Jake did this he must have been real smooth I don't smell him at all. I smell Bella but something else as well a smell I don't recognize."

"I'm going to Billy's!" Charlie snaps.

"Let us handle them it's too dangerous for you please Charlie it's bad enough with Bella gone."

Charlie shakes his head.

"I don't like this son."

"I know Charlie but I will get her back. You know that."

Charlie leans over his car as though he's going to be sick. I sigh and take off.

"Watch after Charlie don't leave his side Fred!" He hollers back.

Charlie looks to Fred awkwardly and Fred shrugs shoving his hands in his hoodie. I pick up Jacob's scent on the way to his house. I body slam him into the ground and put both my hands to his throat.

"WHERE IS SHE!"

"Who?" He chokes.

"You god damn well know who." I squeeze.

Another wolf knocks me off Jacob. Diego grabs them by the throat.

"WHERE'S BELLA! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER!"

I punch him in the face and he shifts.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU JACOB BLACK I DON'T FUCK AROUND I WANT HER BACK!"

I whip back and forth fucking him up with each blow.

"WHERE!"

"ENOUGH!"

Another man comes out from the woods and looks upon us all.

"Did you take Bella Jake?" He asks.

Jake transforms and looks to the man.

"No Sam!"

"The girl is not with us."  
"HE'S LYING!" I leap back towards Jake and Sam shifts knocking me into a tree.

"He tells the truth!"

We turn to another voice. I see Paul and I take note he stands beside a girl and two other boys. Jake and Sam growl at him. He rolls his eyes.

"They took Angie too."

He says looking only to me.

"Angie? Why? What the fuck is going on here?"

"I'd like to know myself. I went to pick Angie up afterschool and her room had been destroyed. Showing she put up a good fight. But no one here I didn't recognize the scent."

I look back to Sam and Jake.

"I'll deal with you two later and you! If this is some sort of trick…"

I look about Paul's face though and he looks the way I feel. I can honestly tell he's worried as hell.

"Join us on the hunt if you wish." I offer to Paul thinking the more the better.

"I'd have it no other way. This is my pack Leah, Seth and Embry they also fight in our cause."

I nod in respect to the others.

"This is Diego, Bree, Fred, Casey, Kevin and I'm Riley we are of the Cerberus Haven Coven."

"We'll help too." Jake says.

"FUCK OFF! If you know what's best pug you'd stay away from me!"

"Fine I'll find her myself."

I grab him by the collar.

"THE HELL YOU WILL!"

"ENOUGH JAKE! You know what Billy said."

"But you're the alpha Sam! Have some fucking balls."

Sam yanks him away from my grip and tosses him on the ground.

"Go home Jake. As for you this isn't over…" Sam points to me.

"Touche'!"

"You're certain?"

"Yes Charlie I didn't even smell her on them or nearby. They were telling the truth. That however doesn't stop me from wanting Jake dead."

"Think we both agree there."

Charlie paces the living room.

"You sure the cops can't help us here?"

"To be honest Charlie I've not a clue at this point. I was certain it was Jake that took her. Could be human for all we know. I just couldn't pinpoint the smell."

Charlie madly runs his fingers through his hair.

"What the hell can I do?" He pleads.

I lean against the wall in thought. Suddenly he looks at me and grabs his keys.

"What?"

"Come with me I think I got an idea."

Without hesitation I follow. We arrive back at the scene and Charlie gets out of the car and starts looking around. He holds out his hand for me to stay put. I watch him head inside a building across the street. Meanwhile I look around for any hopes of something standing out.

I want to freak out and break down. If I were human I probably would but I can't that won't help get Bella back. I don't have time for anything else otherwise Jake would lay dead at this very moment. But if they do not have Bella I've no time to waste.

There's a knock at the window and I see Charlie peeking in.

"You might want to see this."

He looks completely lost.

"What is it Charlie?"

I follow him into an office at a general store across the way from the pharmacy. I see a screen on pause. Charlie looks to me then pushes play.

My knees weaken; my entire body begins to feel as though it's on fire. I support myself against the wall of the office. My knuckles pop as I squeeze upon them in anger and betrayal. I look to Charlie and I know my eyes are now black.

"Why the fuck would Mike Newton take Bella!"

Charlie looks to me and swallows.

"She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Charlie sighs.

"It seems Mike begin to start some trouble with Bella not long after your disappearance. I'm not sure of all the details Bella kept pretty quiet about it. But I got a call from Angela that something had gone down at the school. Apparently Mike and Bella had a disagreement and Mike hit her."

"HE WHAT!" I growl out.

"Calm down son you can't lose your cool here there are people still working in the store."

I nod but continue to shake all over.

"Let's just head back the others are waiting at the house. We got to focus on finding my daughter first then you and I can take turns killing Jake and Mike."

"Mike Newton that little piece of shit kidnapped Bella?" Paul says apparently shocked as anyone else.

"Clear as day shows him dragging her out of the car by force. He wasn't alone though but Charlie and I couldn't make out the others that were in the van."

"Ok I can understand partially why he'd take her after how he acted at that party but Angie?"

"What party and how was he acting?"

Paul looks to Charlie then back to Riley.

"Um well… Where to begin…"

"At the beginning!" I snap.

"Easy son."

Charlie puts a hand to my shoulder.

"Do enlighten us both on what happened at this party…"

"Well clearly Bella didn't want to be there as it was. Jake and I both gathered that by the way she was acting. She was drinking pretty heavily that night. Mike took it upon himself to try and take advantage of the situation and lead her into a room. You'd both had been proud of her though. Apparently she's got some mean blows and put Mike on his ass. But it was clear he'd put his hands on her just before she went off."

If I were human I'd puke about now. My best friend? Or he at least was even though I myself saw he was changing but never did I realize he'd come this far! Had he been lusting for Bella all these years? Am I so blind? Then all other fears come to mind if he's been trying to force himself on her already what the hell is he doing to her now? I turn to Paul and see the same look. We both raise a brow concerned about what Angie and Bella are going through and where the hell could they possibly be?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

(Don't own nothing except the werewolf characters all but Mike Newton) **OK look I feel the need to put a warning so I don't offend anyone ok. There will be VERY dark times in this chapter if sensitive might want to use caution. Thank you…**

"Don't fucking touch me!"

"You know Bella I liked you better when you were quiet and shy. Now you're getting to be a pain in the ass." Mike says as he wraps the duct tape around my mouth.

He slams me down in the chair and tapes me up to it by my ankles and wrist. I look to the door as another girl is brought in. My eyes widen and I begin to squirm around in the chair nearly knocking it over. Mike grabs my wrist.

"KNOCK IT OFF!"

"BELLA!" Angie cries as she sees me.

"What the hell are you doing Mike and who are these people?" Angie asks as they place a chair in front of me and place Angie in it taping her up as well.

"Stay put." Mike says.

The other tall dark haired man looks to Mike.

"When will Isaac arrive?"  
"When he's ready."

"So we leave them then for now?"

Mike nods and leans into Bella breathing her in again.

"Hey don't she smell rather odd to you? She never used to have this scent it's almost vampiric."

The guy shrugs and comes to breathe me in.

"You're right that's strange."

He runs a hand along my neck and down my blouse.

"Hand's off she's mine!" Mike snaps.

The guy raises his hands in the air.

"My bad, guess I can make do." He turns to Angie as she closes her eyes as tears run down her face.

The guy unbuttons Angie's shirt and I start to squirm again.

"Stop it!" Mike yanks her by the hair.

"Damn yeah I likey." The guy says exposing Angela's breast.

Mike looks over.

"Nice and perky like Bella's."

I try desperately to break free. I can't believe they're doing this to Angie. He runs his hands along them and I try to scream but it comes out muffled. Angie shakes her head and her breathing becomes erratic with fear. The door opens and another man walks in he's tall, muscled and blonde,

"Son what the hell is going on here?"

"We got the girls like you wanted pops."

The man turns to Angie. He shakes his head and leans over also taking it upon himself to feel her up but then he buttons her shirt back.

"We don't need them tied up like this where are they going?"

"Just wanted to be safe."

The man whips his direction towards me he leans over and starts sniffing.

"What the hell is that?"

Mike shrugs.

"That's what Uncle Gabriel and I was wondering."

The man shakes his hand and pulls a cigar from his pocket, clips it and lights it.

"Release them we'll put them in a room for now. Let the shifters whine like a bunch of bitches about their women."  
Bella can't help but to notice that Mike's dad and the other guy Mike called Gabriel dressed as if they were freaking mafia or something. Both wore black suites, shiny black shoes and skinny ties.

"The others can pick their mates tonight."

"Not this one." Mike says putting a hand to my shoulder.

"This one's mine pops."

"That puny thing?"

Mike nods.

"Hmmm." The man cups my chin and looks upon me.

"She's barely got hips enough to carry your future children."

"You told me I could pick any girl pops I want Bella Swan."

"Very well take her." Mike's dad waves him off as Mike smiles and releases me.

"The others will fight in order to win their choice of mate. The moon will be full tonight I'll prepare the ladies." There are more?

I struggle in Mike's arms as he drags me away from Angie. He tosses me in a bedroom. I rip the duct tape off my face.

"What the hell Mike!" He smiles.

"You're mine now." He says.

"Once the moon is at its fullest tonight I will bury my seed within you."

"THE FUCK YOU WILL DID YOU NOT LEARN THE FIRST TIME MIKE NEWTON!"

"Yeah about that." He walks up to me and slaps me hard as he can and I lose my balance and fall to the floor.

"You will learn to respect me Bella as my mate you are to do what you're told."

"Your mate? Dream on Mike."

I hear Angie scream from the other room and dart towards the door.

"What are they doing to her?" I scream as he blocks the way.

He shrugs and grabs me by the hair and shoves me on the bed.

"Stay."

I begin to look around for any kind of weapon I can use and for an escape. But I'm not leaving without Angie.

"What happened to you Mike?"

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't the same boy I grew up with, the same boy that was Riley's best friend."

"Don't you even mention him! He was nothing but in the way."

My jaw drops.

"What are you saying?"

"Riley was a loser, a putz nothing more than a welcome mat. You honestly thing I hung around him because he was so cool? Honestly what the hell did you see in that bastard? All that lovey dove fake bullshit must have been exhausting and nauseating to say the least."

"You're sick."

"No he was he wasn't even man enough to fuck you! Hell all these years and you're still a virgin but we'll take care of that baby. I'll take charge and do what he never could."

I take a lamp and toss it at his face. Mike growls out and leaps onto the bed putting his hands to my throat and choking me against the bed. I hit my hands along his chest trying to break free. He continues to put his weight on me.

"Will you be a good girl?"

My eyes start to water.

"WELL?" He hisses and spits in my face.

I force a nod and he finally lets go as I start coughing. The door opens and Mike's dad enters. He tosses Mike a thick wad of cash.

"My boys got the job done. You'll be needing that once you mate. Babies don't come cheap son."

"Thanks." Mike sets the money on the nightstand.

"Jesus son easy on the face." His dad looks me over.

"She's impossible."  
"Aren't they all any way I got to get things ready just wanted to make sure you had this. I know you'll be quite busy later…" He winks at me and leaves the room.

"You might as well kill me because I'm not letting that thing near me!" I point to his pants.

He sighs and grabs the duct tape again and places it on my mouth. Mike ties me to the post of the bed.

"That's better." He tilts his head looking to me.

"Actually no wait."

He fiddles with my pants and yanks them off.

"Now that's better. Hmmm I better stop there can't be spilling what I need tonight."

He pats my thigh and leaves the room.

I yank my hands hard as I can from the post trying to get the material untied or break the post. I look around desperate to find something anything.

But matters only get worse as my nausea hits again and I can't puke so I have to swallow it back and fight it knowing I could very well choke to death if I don't. I think about dad and Riley and wonder what they're going through. I know my dad will blame himself Riley will as well. I begin to wonder if Angie and I will ever see our loved ones again.

Thus made manners even worse feeling as sick as I did, the doctor couldn't really find anything wrong he said I didn't have the flu when he ran the strand test. He figured I had a bug. He was in a bit of a hurry since he was overloaded with patients. Ugh, never did I imagine I'd go from that to this and poor Angie dragged into all of this as well. I just wish I knew what the hell was going on. Why are we here? What the hell did they mean mates? And after seeing that wad of cash I know now my theory can't be far from the truth they must be in something drug or crime related for sure. The way they talk, dress and act very mobster like.

Hours pass and my body aches greatly as I can't hardly move, I need to pee, I'm thirsty, cold and hungry not to mention I still don't feel very good period. The door opens as Mike enters.

"Not long now."

I squirm around. He rolls his eyes and unties me.

"Go fucking pee." He shoves me into a bathroom but keeps the door open.

I damn near piss my pants trying to pull my panties down to make it to the toilet.

"No need in putting those back on." He says with a smile.

I ignore him and pull them up anyway. Riley's so going to fuck you up. I keep thinking over and over in my head. There won't be a smudge of you left. I rise up all the way and feel faint coming on as the room starts to spin.

"Whoa now don't go getting weak on me just yet."

He leads me to the bed and I roll onto it immediately to keep from hitting the floor.

"Hmmm." I feel him get on the bed next to me and he starts rubbing himself along me and cupping my breast.

I swallow and gather what energy I have. I roll over and shove him off me. He laughs then goes to the barred window and opens the curtains.

"Fuck yeah I can feel it. Damn Bella." He looks back to me his eyes glow yellow.

Canine's start to protrude from his top and bottom teeth he shakes violently and claws at the wall as he transforms into a giant dark brown werewolf. I pull my knees up to my chest. My eyes wide with utter terrifying fear as he turns to me and slowly approaches.

"MINE!"

I hear the sounds of other were's fighting outside and girls screaming. I shake my head thinking about Angie. I cover my mouth as his claws tare at my clothes shredding them.

"Please Mike. Don't do this please."

He positions himself over me. I feel that flutter in my stomach again and reach for it. The werewolf looks to my stomach then to me. I grab a lock of his fur as he buries his nose into my crotch. He comes back up snarling and growling. He grabs me by the throat and tosses me into the wall. He shakes his head staring me down and storms out of the room slamming the door. I take note he didn't lock it. But the toss knocked the wind out of me as I start crawling towards the door. I push my entire body against it and make my way through the house. Not without Angie I tell myself over and over. I crawl towards the noise. I swallow I've never been so frightened. I make my way out the backdoor where I hear all the ruckus. My body lies against the door as I stare upon the bonfire they've built. I see the horrifying display of the werewolves fighting. Whilst others are raping young girls while in their werewolf state such as Angie and I. I start to bawl feeling helpless. I see Mike with some blonde girl against the fence she screams and cries for someone to help her. Dear God I force myself back into the house and start to search for a phone. I make my way into a bedroom and see a phone by a lamp. I crawl towards it and hurriedly grab it as I hide under the bed. I dial Riley but there's no answer. This makes me cry harder and causes me more fear. His voice box goes off.

"Riley, please we need your help all of you there are many. " I try to calm myself so he can understand me. "I don't know where we are for sure. " I start describing the inside and outside of house.

"Riley they are were…" is all I can make out before his voice box cuts me off. I start to dial again but here someone come into the room. I cover my mouth and pray they don't notice the missing phone or can hear my erratic breathing.

The tears won't stop as I begin to hear what's going on. Another were has Angie and I can hear everything he's doing to her. I continue to cover my mouth. I can bare it no longer. I crawl out from underneath the bed. The massive were is on Angie. Her eyes widen as she looks at me. She shakes her head. I place the phone back on the receiver. I think fast and grab a paperweight and smash it into the were's head. It stun's him long enough that I yank Angie from the bed and we start making our way to the front door. I reach for the door handle as the were grabs us and drags us down into a basement. He shoves us down the stairs and locks the door. All I can think about is Angie I turn to check on her but I can't see, move or even talk.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

(I don't own anything except the werewolves all but Mike Newton)

"Search every nook and cranny and learn his scent like the back of your hand. This son of a bitch is going to wish for death when I find him."

I watch as Bree and Diego go through his closet. I focus his computer history and not too thrilled with his odd porn collection but that's not what truly bothered me even if his erotica was a bit uncanny it was the fact the he had a slew of pictures of my girl! Some I'm not even sure how he got.

"Whoa!" Kevin said as he came up behind me.  
"That's all kinds of fucked up!"

"You think!" I snap not really mad at him but I can't help but to be on edge. Every second that goes by is a second closer to losing Bella and Angie forever.

I look out the window to see Paul and his pack sniffing the outside and the cars parked in front. His crew and mine aren't too happy about working together but we've let them know they've not really a choice especially if we want the girls back. Charlie is out searching for any abandoned houses or buildings that maybe a possibility.

I take my phone out seeing what time it is. That is when I see the missed call and a wave of emotions hits me. How did I not hear my phone? I look to see that somehow the phone was on mute. I swallow and see the voice message. I enter my password and that's when I hear her voice. She's terrified out of her mind and I can barely understand her. I replay the message over and over.

"Riley there are were…" I replay over and over in hopes of somehow the message completing it itself.

"FUCK!" I yell not believing through all this that I'd miss her call!

I run out to Paul and let him listen to the message. He closes his eyes and looks to be ill himself. He too listens to the message over and over.

"There are were…" He says looking to be in thought.

"I think I need to talk to Billy Black and Harry Clearwater. If she's saying what I think she is the girls are in even more danger then I thought."

I nod not liking the sound of this at all. I'd no idea my old buddy was so sick, literally.

Jacob and I eye one another as Paul talks to Billy. I keep picturing him dying in various ways.

"The children of the moon aka werewolves are have been enemies of ours for quite some time. It is said that once shifters and werewolves found out about one another that our ancestors use to steal their women away from them. We shifters shift when we please not just at the fullest of the moon. Children of the moon have no control over when they shift. They however are stronger even in their human form but still not as strong us in our wolf form. Once the women learned of this they felt safer with us and would often be easy to suede to our side, this infuriated the Children of the Moon once they learned of this and begin to notice a trend of the women leaving and finding them with us. On this however it wasn't all my ancestors' faults many were imprinted on. As you know we cannot control who we imprint on it is as nature to us and cannot be taken back once done. This continued somewhat until a powerful werewolf by the name of Jonathon Mark Newton lost his mate to one our own. Harry Clearwater's father Peter Clearwater imprinted on Julia Littlesea. He did not take it well. He started having our mates abused, raped even slaughtered or forced back upon them as wives/mates. Which with the imprint would kill both our people and the poor woman involved, our imprints are strong and we feel everything the other feels that and we mate for life. If we lose a loved one we will not move on we will die alone."

I listen to Billy's words and find a hint of respect for the shifters not much but what little wasn't there before. But then a hint of anger as well because yet again because of something they have done Bella has been hurt. That and now I've learned something new not only is there fucking shifters but now I have to worry about werewolves? I was beginning to wonder what else there was! Something else dawns on me.

"Why would they take Bella then? If Angela is with Paul then?"

"Because of me dumbass! Bella was mine before your god damn ass returned. You've got her all fucked up with your vampire glamor and all."

"Enough Jacob the young girl is in trouble that should be the least of all our concerns…" Billy warned and Jacob rolls his eyes.

I ignore this knowing I've not the time for this petty fool and need to find out quick where Bella is. Jake makes a strange face the further Billy talks on this and I take notice him leaving the room. Billy gives Paul some hints as to where werewolves tend to hideout and where they keep their victims. Once Billy is done I go back to my coven and begin to make plans. Paul, Leah, Seth and Embry join us and I decide the best thing for us is to go out in pairs and start seeing what we can find or sniff out. We will regroup if anything is found.

Bellapov

"Bella…"

"Bella please…"

I feel cold hands stirring me awake.

"Angie?"

She nods frantically.

I gather our surroundings and remember where we are.

"Oh no." I try to rise.

"Wait." She yanked my wrist back down.

"You're bleeding Bella you hit your head pretty hard I think you have a concussion."

I took notice she was keeping her hand upon the back of my head.

"Don't move around so much."  
"We have to get out of here Angie."

"But Bella…"

"Shh…" I say noticing a bit of sunlight breaking through the basement doors.

"Angie just keep quiet and follow me." I try to find something to break the lock knowing it's merely wood holding us back.

Luck have it I find a crowbar and work my way up the stairs.

"Bella what are you doing? They'll hear us. I don't know if I can bare it not again."

Bella turns seeing her friend's fearful face.

"I don't believe any of them will be up. After the night they had they are bound to be out for the rest of the day."

"I hope you're sure."

"I'm not but we got to take the chance. You rather go down fighting or waiting here like their little bitches." Angela drops her jaw at me but nods.

"Just saying it how it is I know I don't want to be Mike's bitch now more than you do his fathers."

Angie nods

"OK then keep close and follow me."

I position the crow bar between the spaces of the wood where the sunlight is coming. It takes a few tries and Angie and I's nervous glances at one other as it makes a few squeaky noises but finally the doors shift open. I take her hand and look around at each corner. My heart races and my palms become sweaty with anticipation. We tiptoe towards the front door. I quietly turn the locks and unlock the deadbolt. The door opens and the sun shines upon us brightly. I don't even take another moment to think. My adrenaline hits and I take off running whilst holding on to Angie for dear life. We run and run until we're both out of breath.

"Bella!" Angie says as blood oozes down my head along my neck and back.

"I'm ok Angie let's go." I shove her further in front of me.

I feel the weakness hitting with each step I take.

"GO ANGIE RUN!" Angie listens thankfully and picks up more speed.

"Don't look back Angie keep running and don't turn back."

I say knowing someone's watching us. I saw the golden eyes. I bite my lip trying my hardest to pick up pace. But Angie is much faster and I only grow weaker. Knowing it's already coming I don't even bother to scream knowing it'd only put her in danger because she'd turn around and run back. I see her keep running and know she's in the clear. I feel myself being dragged back but can smile because Angela's safe. She's safe…

Angiepov

"LOOK A PAYPHONE!" I turn back and see that Bella is nowhere to be found.

"BELLA!" I pace around in a circle panicking.

"No!" I think about what she was saying and doing.

"She already knew…" I close my eyes and force my way towards the payphone knowing that's the smarter thing to do but everything else inside of me wants to run back.

I think about who to call first Charlie? Paul? Or the police in general I consider what we're dealing with and call Paul knowing this is rather his field. I don't like the idea of Paul facing these monsters but if I'm going to get my best friend out of there I'd trust him and his pack over the police who'd not have a clue what they are dealing with. My hand shakes as I dial Paul collect and hope he answers. I've just learned of Paul being a shifter not long ago that is after he imprinted. Maybe it should have freaked me out but it didn't. I think part of me always knew there was something special about Paul heck all of the Quileute boys. What frightened me was these werewolf creatures. I close my eyes as my stomach knots up remembering everything.

"Hello?"

"PAUL!" I begin to cry.

"Angie?"

"Paul" I try my hardest to calm down so I can tell him where I am.

I explain what highway and the ruined down gas station I'm at.

"On my way Angie."

I look down seeing I'm still completely nude and I just now start to feel like I'm freezing. I gasp seeing the dried blood between my legs and know Paul will freak. I desperately try to wipe it off but it's not going anywhere.

"No." I whimper and close my legs as tight as I can. Paul runs up in his giant wolf form. He looks upon me sniffing me and whimpers.

My bottom lip quivers as I hug his neck. He whimpers yet again and his nose follows the blood smell. I cover my mouth as he sniffs my legs and uses his snot to spread them apart. I jump as he growls out and paces around me.  
"I'm sorry." I call out.

He looks to me blinking and shakes his head as he morphs.

"Angie…" He says desperately and wraps his giant arms around me and starts to cry.

"No baby no." He says in-between gasping breaths.

"Bella…" I say behind tears.

"She was right here she was… But." Paul pulls back and swallows.

He takes his jacket, shirt and pants out of a bag. He puts them on me leaving him only a pair boxers. He uses the payphone to call Riley. Once he's done he shifts back and has me climb onto his back. I see Leah, Seth and Embry coming out from the woods.

He seems to be communicating with them as they nod and begin to prowl around. Riley and his coven show up as he immediately looks around for Bella.

"I'm sorry Riley." I say feeling the utmost guilt.

"Tell us where to go Angie."

I nod and start leading them that way not realizing just how far away it was or how far I'd come, making the guilt more unbearable on not noticing Bella being dragged back. We finally make it to the area as Riley's coven and my hunny's pack take all precautions. Paul has me stand back with Seth's protection and they sniff out the house and I watch as Riley makes his way into the house. Riley runs back out and eyes the pack mainly Paul.

"What is it?"

"They've all left but they left something behind." Paul nods heading towards the house.

"I'm not going to lie I was going to kill him myself but they beat me to it. But out of respect I'm sorry."

Paul looks to me and Seth wide eyed and enters the house. With me on Seth's back Seth makes his way inside as well.

I scream and cover my mouth.

Jake's body hangs amongst the house in parts his head swinging around a ceiling fan. I cringe as Paul and the others howl out in their loss. I look back to Riley as he gathers his coven to leave the pack in peace to mourn.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

(Don't own stuff and things but I do own the werewolf characters all but Mike Newton) **Note: I do NOT condone rape and personally feel that any son of a bitch that rapes a woman or anyone for that matter deserves to die a long torturous death. That and he's not a real man if he has to force it to get it! ON a further note if anyone is every forced into this situation speak out get help. You've the right to protect your body and do what you want with it NO ONE ELSE. Keep in mind this is fiction and anyone ever hurt like this in reality my heart goes out to them. R&R Leave me love plz.**

Rileypov

"So you both got free?"

"Yes but I think one of them must have noticed Bella was behind me. Next thing I know she's gone."

I pace back and forth feeling complete insanity, Angie cries against Paul's chest.

"I'm so sorry Riley."

I nod focusing on controlling my anger. Part of me wants to snap at Angie to blame her and to yell at her. To tell her something along the lines of why the fuck didn't you look back. Why weren't you protecting her?! Instead I close my eyes and try again.

"What happened? And where do you think Bella is now?"

Paul puts his arms around her and nods as if letting her know its ok to tell me. Fresh tears gather upon her eyes again as she tells her story. I lean against the wall feeling ill.  
"Did they?" I swallow hard on this trying to complete the question but feeling like I'm dying with just the thought. Angie sighs gathering what I'm trying to ask.

"Riley there wasn't a girl there that wasn't raped or beaten. Considering Mike already claimed her there's no telling what he…" She stops seeing my face.

Paul pulls her into his chest.

"Angie told me they were mating with the girls once they turned on the full moon. I plan to take Angie to get a full checkup and will have to be watchful of her as they were trying to impregnate the girls."

No. Fuck no. Not Bella not my Bella. I can't control my shaking. Diego pulls Bree towards him watching my reaction. "Let's give him some time everyone."

"I need to talk to Billy anyway. We will return." Paul says grimly and with his eyes swollen with grief.

Was Bella raped and by Mike Newton? Could she be carrying his fucking child now. I begin to shake violently on this. I think about what Angie looked like the damage they did to her. I could smell the blood coming off her as well. My knees weaken my entire body begins to feel as though it's about to cave in. I think about what they did to Jacob Black and know what they are capable of. I could also tell by the freshness of the scene it was recent and the sun was out no longer was the moon full. So how did they take him limp from limb even with the story Billy told a mere human even that strong couldn't have done that not to that degree. Just what exactly are we dealing with and what are they doing to Bella?

Bellapov

I roll on my side as I grab at their wrist. My head feeling as though I'm about to be scalped I gasp as I finally see how it is. "JAKE?"

"What you rather be stuck here with these mutated muts or me?" He snaps and forces me up off the ground.

"Wow. You truly are beautiful." He says and runs his hands along my naked body.

"Damn it Bella why wouldn't you just stick with me none of this would have happened. I could have protected you just like I did from that vampire that day! When are you going to trust me and see that I am the better choice? So how bad are you hurt ?"

Jake looks me over and spins me around.

"They didn't rape you did they?"

I shake my head feeling warm tears beginning. I hated the were's but sadly I felt I'd live longer if I went with Jake.

"No now please let's just get out of here. You're only leading us back closer to the house."

"I know they must pay. No one hurts my mate and despite what you think you are mine."

"Damn it Jake quit being so stupid let's go." I tug at his arm trying to get him to come with me.

Jake smiles.

"So you do care about me."

In my head I didn't give a fuck what truly happened to him not now anyway but I did value my own life.

"Jake please you don't understand there are many you can't fight them all."

Jake sighs and takes off his shirt and jacket.

"Put these on your distracting me."

"Well poor you." I snap not believing just how heartless he can be but then I think of Mike Newton and Jake is nothing in comparison to the amount of sure evil Mike has within.

Jake might be a dick but with him I felt I was going to live somewhat. I put on his shirt and instantly feel the warmth and I'm thankful for it. Next I place on the jacket and close my eyes snuggling into the warm jacket. He smiles and nods.

"Better?"

"Yes thank you." I force myself to say.

"Now please Jake I'm begging you let's go home."

"Bella babe I already told you now come on they should be asleep and they will be human easy kill for me. They only change on a full moon which is now a month away." He drags me back to the house.

I shake in fright and he continues to drag me as my heels cling to the ground for dear life.

"Jake." I plead.

"Please don't make me go back there! PLEASE!"

His jaw drops at my reaction.

"Bella?" He says and goes to put a hand on my cheek looking for once to be honestly concerned.

But I scream and jump back as the door to the house is busted down. Mike's father comes belting out of the house. Jake laughs at the human man. He winks at me and shifts. Jake pins the man to the ground as more of them come out of the house. I take off towards the woods. Please I can't stand to go back please I pray and plead within myself hoping to make it out this time but already know I'm fucked as 4 other naked men approach me from all sides of the woods. One of them grabs me from behind and covers my mouth dragging me back yet again.

I struggle as I see 2 other guys trying to force Jake off Mike's father. Mike runs out of the house and looks his father being attacked. Mike also punches and grabs at Jake and Jake snaps at him. Mike's eyes begin to glow as well however and he shakes his head. I watch in utter shock as he begins to transform. Mike himself looks confused even in his werewolf form as he looks upon himself. Jake is taken back by the massive were and stares upon him. The other men grab Mike's father and rush him inside the house with serious wounds. The other were's around us look upon Mike and they too begin to morph into the massive creatures. I feel the one behind me drop his grip and he too begins to transform as I shriek and find myself huddling in the middle of them all pulling my knees to my chest.

An arm lands before my feet and I turn and cover my mouth watching as they rip Jake apart. Mike takes his head last and comes towards me as he still holds it. He cups my chin with his claws and forces Jake's head in my face. He switches back with a grin.

"Give em a kiss Bella come on now."

The others laugh as they too change back.

"WELL! KISS YOUR MATE YOU SICK BITCH!"

"Please…" I plead.

Mike shakes his head.

"Too bad that's a bastard child you carry now." Mike says and has the others drag me back into the house.

What the hell is he talking about? I narrow my eyes in confusion but honestly too scared to argue or question about his comment.

"The other one got away and I'm sure the mut has more coming, now's a good time to clear out." The one Mike calls Uncle Gabriel says.

"Trenton leave them a warning. Let them truly celebrate a death of their own." He says with a smile.

The tall dark haired man built like a house nods.

"I got the girl Gabriel and John help get my dad to our new destination time for plan c."

"Wait aren't we going to discuss how it is we all changed at will?" The brown haired younger boy he called John asks.

"How the hell do I know? Never happened before and we've no time to discuss this not right now!" Mike snaps.

I hear girls screaming as they are being dragged out from bedrooms amongst the house. I can tell they've been cuffed or tied from the marks on their wrist and some on their feet.

"Let's go tramp." Mike shoves me in front of him.

"No this one stays with me. You and I got a lot to discuss it seems." He wrinkles his nose upon me in disgust as the others load up the women.

I take note that a handful of them actually go willingly with the other werewolves. I wasn't sure if it was out of fear or truly was accepting of their new fate. It is only now that the idea hits and fear once again courses through my veins. If I'm not wanted like the others what will happen to me? What keeps me alive and for how long?

Angelapov

"It's ok baby I got you."

Paul says as he helps me into the shower.

"Call me if you need me I'll be waiting in your room."

He kisses the top of my head and I let the water run along me. We've just returned from the doctor. They ran some test and gave me a couple shots and a morning after pill. I'd to fill out some bogus report about what happened but Paul helped me with that. Their out looking for two very oddly descripted men, which was Paul's suggestion about saying there were two considering the way I look. I take the soap and begin to scrub the dry blood from my legs and vag. I watch the clear water become red beneath my feet. The guilt overwhelms me as I continue to watch it go down the drain. I remember the blood on the back of Bella's head, the way her face looked as if she'd been through a boxing ring, I remembered how frail and ill she seemed. I close my eyes knowing this was why she couldn't keep up.

I scrub harder feeling as though nothing will get me clean enough. I turn the hot water up more it burns as it hits but I have to be clean I have to get him off me. I continue to scrub as the flashes hit me. I look to my torso seeing the claw marks and run my hand along my throat feeling the indention. The teeth, the eyes, the pain and humiliation! I scream out and punch the glass door it shatters onto the floor. Paul runs in his eyes wide with fright as he grabs me.

"Angie. Come on Angie baby I got you. You're ok now. It's all over. You're ok."

"NO! NO! I SHOULDN'T BE PAUL I LEFT HER I LEFT HER THERE!"  
"She wanted you to go on just as you would have her."

"No Paul look at me! You think this is bad just imagine what they are doing to her!"

Paul swallows and closes his eyes bringing me into his chest.

"I love you Angie baby I love you so fucking much." He says breaking down and he scoops me up.

He places me on the bed helping me dress.

"I'll clean up the mess. You need to get your sleep."

"I can't sleep Paul!"

Paul's eyes begin to glow but I know it's not directed at me. I feel his protectiveness, anger and love all in one.

"I promise baby we will get your friend back and they will all pay!"

Rileypov

"Once we hunt we go back to the house and pick up the trail! This time we don't stop until we have Bella back!"

Diego and Kevin hold on to their girls as if sympathizing. I nod in respect.

"Diego please give word to Paul and his pack."

Diego nods.

"He's to know we leave in less than an hour. No time is to be wasted."

Diego takes off as the others and I start out on our hunt I know Diego will find something to feed from along the way. I'm slowly but surely getting the coven into the new diet. Kevin's been my hardest yet but that's the furthest of my concerns. Right now all I care about is getting Bella back. I have Bree in the middle of me and Fred. As a coven we've become more protective of Casey and Bree. Yes they maybe strong vampires but after seeing what that poor girl went through and what Bella may possibly be going through it's purely for our own security.

I stay strong for Bella and Bella only. Deep inside I've become complete mush and feel as though I'm about to fall completely apart. I force myself to feed though I've not the will. I only feed knowing I need what energy I can gather for Bella I must be everything she needs. For once I also finding myself not wanting to lead but I know I must. I can't let anyone see my weaknesses. Though at times I want to fall back and wallow in my sorrow and fear. But I see her face and press on and I know deep down I will never give up. I will not fall back! I will hunt these motherfuckers to the end of the earth and I will not stop until I have Bella back and every last one of them lay dead!

Bellapov

"So how long have you been playing innocent Bella?"

Mike says putting his arm around me.

"What are you talking about?"

"THIS!" He hisses out and puts his hand to my stomach.

"The bastard child within you! You know from the father I just killed!"

"What are you talking about!"

"You're a fucking slut aren't you?" Mike leans into me sniffing me.

"What I don't understand though is the faint smell coming off you isn't shifter like! You really piss me off you know that! You ruined us Bella! No one will want you now! You're better off dead!" Mike puts his arms around my throat and starts squeezing. I elbow him in the crotch hard as I can and he starts to shake and his eyes glow.

"Mike please you'll tare up the van if you shift in here!" His uncle says.

Mike's snarls his upper lip and punches me in the face instead.

"You make me sick. I can't believe I ever wanted you. You're just like the rest. I thought you were different Bella! You spread your legs apparently just like any other harlot at that school."

"Why didn't you kill me?"

Mike looks to me smiling.

"Believe me sweetheart if it was me in charge instead you would be. However my father once he heals he'll decide your fate. You better hope he heals or it's me that decides. Trust me it won't be a quick death. I'll start by ripping that fucking thing out of you."

I gasp out as I feel the flutter again. I swallow and begin to think on all this. No fucking way… I start to realize I've not had a period. In fact I'm a good 2 to 3 weeks late it never dawned on me considering everything that has been going on. But that's not possible I shouldn't be able to feel it already and how the hell would he be able to know and before me? Can a vampire honestly impregnate a human? Furthermore why does he think its Jake's? All these questions dance around in my head mocking me as I've answers to none and I begin to feel sick again. How could I not realize I was pregnant?!

Goosebumps fill my entire body as now I've not just myself to worry about but Riley and I's baby as well. My baby? I think in disbelief it just doesn't seem possible I can't be having a baby. I look upon my stomach and know now I must do whatever it takes to protect it. But how?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

(Don't own anything but the werewolves but Mike Newton isn't mine)** R&R Send me your love plz Thank you!**

Bellapov

I think of Riley as I lie in this cold dark room. My wrist aching from the handcuffs that keep me pinned to something that I can't even see I just know its metal as it clanks about with each movement. I'm so thirsty and hungry. I've not had anything to eat or drink since Mike took me. My lips bleed from being chapped. My head stings greatly and I fear I've an infection about my head where it was cut from the fall. I know that alone could kill me and quick if not taken care of.

A door opens and a bright light that hurts my eyes shines through.

"Damn she stinks."

I see a figure standing over me and another behind him.

"Yeah she does."

One of them leans over and un-cuffs me. They take me by the arm and drag me up a set of stairs. I gasp a little as I see the area around me brightly lit. The walls and floors white. We start up a spiral set of stairs that are black marble. I can easily tell we are in some sort of mansion. I notice that the men dragging me around are Gabriel and John. They open a door and shove me inside the room. Isaac sits upon a desk looking as though nothing ever happened. He's not a scar about him. He doesn't even look up from whatever he's doing.

"Leave us." He says and the door behind me shuts.

"Sit."

I swallow hard. And set upon the leather. His nose wrinkles and he looks upon me.

"Jesus."

He presses a button on the phone upon his desk.

"Run this girl a bath and have Trenton check out the wound about her head."

"Yes sir."

"Bring her back once you're done and don't ever bring someone into my office that filthy again!"

"Yes sir."

He pushes the button again.

"Strip down you're heading to the bath. I'll have those clothes burned and possibly that chair you sit upon." He looks up as I continue to sit not wanting to strip in front of this bastard.

"Do as you're told!"

I close my eyes and stand. Humiliation sets in as I take off the jacket and shirt Jake placed on me.

"Such a shame…" He shakes his head staring upon me.

A couple of women enter the room.

"Get her cleaned up then take her to Trenton."

Both women are very pretty one looked to be Quileute herself and the other was a pretty red haired freckled girl. Actually I couldn't help but to notice that all the women were young and pretty. Seemed that was the standards for their choosing of mates. They walk me into a very large bathroom. Both women help me inside the glamorous tube filled with bubbles.

"What's your name dear?" The red haired asks.

"Bella." I say as I sink into the inviting warm water that instantly soothes my muscles.

"I'm Michaela and this is Penelope." The Quileute looking girl nods with a smile.

I nod as I feel her place some shampoo into my hair.

"Wow you got quite a slash there, looks to be getting infected."

I sigh that's what I was afraid of.

"Word of advice love." The one called Penelope chimes in.

"If you want to survive give them whatever they want no matter the circumstances."

"Hush now you'll get us all in trouble." Michaela looks around and starts to scrub my hair.

"Just trying to help the girl, you can tell she's a fighter that's why she looks the way she does. They hate that. It's best to just shut up and deal."

My jaw drops. I can't imagine doing that! I think on all this as I'm handed a toothbrush and toothpaste, razor and hairbrush.

"Always look pretty no matter what, it helps hair brushed, makeup, and beautiful white teeth. Wear sensual clothing reminds them why they picked you."

I shake my head on this.

"I wasn't picked by anyone."

They both looked to me oddly.

"Well technically Mike did but then…" I shut my mouth not sure just how much I want to expose.

"If no one chose you for a mate or entertainment hun then how are you still alive?" Penelope asks and Michaela elbows her.

"You're scaring the poor girl!"

They put a white summer dress on me with tiny rose patterns all over it and some white high heels. They blow dry my hair and brush it straight.

"Now you look like one of us."  
She says and suddenly I feel like a Stepford Wife.

"Leave us." Mike says entering the room.

Chills fill me as both girls rush out immediately. He tilts his head looking upon me.

"You don't belong in that. You're below all this."

He says as I sit upon the chair at the vanity. He leans over and looks upon the mirror and moves my hair to the side exposing my neck.

"You're not good enough. You're a good for nothing little slut."

My eyes close and I swallow nervously closing my eyes. His hand runs along my neck. He smiles upon the mirror and yanks me back by the hair.

"My father has a theory you know…" He sighs and looks down my dress.

"If he's correct you live. If he's wrong you die. But not before I rip out that thing and drown you in that tub!"

My heart races and I rise in a panic. I start towards the door. Mike just leans back laughing. He shakes his head and he begins to transform. He slowly comes towards me snickering in his werewolf state. He grabs my arm his claws digging into me and he leads me towards the back of the mansion and opens a door leading outside. We keep walking further out towards the woods. Once we enter the woods we keep walking. After a few moments I see Isaac, John and Gabriel before us. Mike's father grins ear to ear and then they all morph into the fearsome werewolves and huddle around me.

"PLEASE!" I force out of me pleading.

Isaac switches back and stands before me cupping my chin. He smiles and kisses my lips.

"I was right. This little lady right here is the reason we can change at will now."

My eyes widen as I look around wondering just what the fuck that means and how is it possible?

"No harm is to come to Bella Swan is that understood?" He says looking to everyone but namely Mike.

"No one is to fuck her either. If anyone's prick goes near her I'll personally rip it off."

Isaac lifts me off the ground and takes my hand leading me back to the mansion.

"Trenton Bella is to be taken extra care of."

"Yes sir."

Isaac dusts me off and fixes my hair.

"Once she's done I want a full meal in that belly of hers."

The other man takes my arm and leads me into a hospital looking room. He lifts me up and places me on a hospital bed. This man easily makes three of me he's so big yet his touch gentle as he works along my head. I note as well this is the same man that spread Jake's body around like mere decorations. He sighs and walks over to a drawer grabbing a syringe and hospital bag.

"It's got pus coming from it. You're going to need some serious dose of antibiotics asap. The fastest way is through IV."

A werewolf doctor what the fuck? What's his motto kills and heals while… I don't even make it through that last sarcastic thought before I start to vomit.

"Whoa easy now." He rushes over.

"Nothing… You're severely dehydrated." He says as I'm dry heaving.

"Easy." I reach to my stomach as it feels like its stretching.

He lays me down and starts the IV's.

"I'll add something for nausea. How many months are you along?"

"Months?"

"Pregnant you're already slightly showing little budge but noticeable."

"I'm actually just a few weeks."

"That's not accurate. When was your last period?"

"Just last month I only missed this month."

He looks to me as if I'm lying.

"I'll run a sono later."

He sticks the syringe in my head without warning and the sting seems to shoot through my entire body causing me to jump.

"Easy now." He lays me back down.

Goosebumps start to cover my body as the IV's make their way through me.

"Let me get you some blankets."

He leaves the room as my mind goes to work on everything that just took place. I've never been so confused. Mike Newton wanted me as his mate, nearly raped me forcing his child into me. To finding out I'm pregnant with Riley's baby but they think its Jake's for some reason. From all that to wanting to take my child from me to killing me to now going out their way to protect me? I roll over on my side Riley's face burned into me. I shake my head fearful I'll never see him again. I put my hands to my stomach and begin to feel around feeling this is as close as I can get to Riley at the moment.

Trenton returns and wraps a couple sheets around me. The warmth hits and eventually I pass out. I awake to the disturbing image of Mike Newton fucking some girl against the counter of the room. Quickly I pretend to be asleep still in hopes that he'll leave me be. Why did he bring her in here for that? Finally after more torturous minutes of hearing her fake moans and his grunts he finishes but not until I hear him say.

"Bella." The urge to snap my eyes open comes but I know better I continue to play along feeling completely violated.

"What did you say?"

"Does it matter?" I hear him slap her and them scuffling out of the room.

As soon as the door shuts I lose all composure. I rise up in the bed bringing my knees to my chest. That sick son of a bitch what the hell is his problem? He's disgusted by me and wants to kill me yet still…

"God…" I whimper.  
"Riley please…" I plead amongst myself.

"Please find us please get us out of here." I put my hand amongst our unborn child.

I begin to look around for a phone again or any way to communicate even by internet.

"Ah you're awake." Trenton says as he reenters the room.

"You certainly look better."

He checks my heart rate and blood pressure.

"Everything looks good but you certainly need to eat and get a bit more fluids in you."

He goes to a closet and takes out a machine.

"Now let's check on that baby."

I suddenly feel protective and cover my stomach.

"Couldn't we just leave it alone?"

"Isaac's orders don't worry not going to hurt it or you."

He says but doesn't even look me in the eyes. I bite down on my lower lip.

"Lay down it won't take long."

I watch as he plugs in the machine and he grabs the lube and raises my dress.

"You're certainly a cute little thing aren't you? Perfect little body damn..."

I close my eyes as he runs a warm hand along my belly.

"This will be cold for a second ok."

He squeezes a small about upon me and runs a wand like thing over my belly.

"Hmmm yeah you're way off. You're at least 2 nearly 3 months along."

"What?!" I shoot up and look at the picture.

"Healthy baby can't quite tell what it is yet but we will soon."

"But that's not possible it's physically impossible. I…"

Trenton looks to me oddly and I decide it'd best to shut up. That's the last thing I need. I don't want them to know this is Riley's child. Make them believe the dad is dead. It's safer for us both. He takes out the IV's and helps me off the bed.

"The ladies have prepared you a meal. I will take you there. Eat slowly not to fast or it'll make you sick again." He says swinging open the kitchen doors.

Penelope comes out with a tray of food. I'm starting to see that Michaela and Penelope are the selected caregivers. Penelope puts a hand to her heart as if thankful to see I'm still alive. She nods without words and places the tray in front of me.

"Hmmm. You look ravishing my dear and I'm feeling quite frisky." Trenton says and he comes up behind her kissing upon her neck and rubbing against her as if I'm not even there.

"Follow." He says demandingly and he leads her out of the dining room.

I sigh and look upon the tray seeing a couple rolls with some butter, mash potatoes and white gravy, fried steak and green beans. My stomach growls at just the sight and smell. I start off slowly and work to discipline myself as it taste like the best thing I've ever had in my life and I can't seem to get enough. I hear the doors swing open again as I'm to take my last bite of steak.

"Well you certainly look better." I swallow knowing its Isaac.

He places his hands along my shoulders.

"Would you like anything else to eat? Perhaps some dessert?"

"No thank you."

"Very well I'll take you to your room."

He offers a hand and walks me out of the dining room and into a long hallway that's covered in red silk looking carpet. We come to a door and he stops I note the shire amount of deadbolts about the door and wonder why they are on the outside. Isaac opens the door. It's a white room with a twin bed connected to the wall which looks to be of padded material much like that of an insane asylum. The room has neither windows nor a closet. It's simply got one dresser, one nightstand, one lamp. It's like a very fancy way of being kept prisoner yet without voicing it.

"If you need anything you press this button." He shows me a silver button next to the light switch.

"Someone will come I promise. Clothes have already been placed in the drawers. Michaela will bring your daily clothes to you each morning. Everything else will be in the drawer."

"What about the bathroom?" I ask in true contempt.

He smiles and walks me over to an area by the wall.

"Bathroom is right in here." He maneuvers his hand over a door like area.

I look inside to see one toilet and sink no mirror with same padded material.

"You will continue your baths like you had today, can't afford any accident's." He hints.

"Pj's are in the drawers. Goodnight Ms. Swan. Sleep tight." He says and kisses my forehead then leaves the room. I hear several locks afterword.

I still find myself trying to find a way out. I even look around for more secret doors or vents. I see only one vent and it's barely big enough to put a fist through. The floor itself is marble so no getting through that either. I look through all the nightstand drawers and dresser in high hopes. Once I realize I'm truly defeated I make my way to the bed and lay down. I'm too scared to cut off the lights. I decide to sleep with them on. I cover myself up and snuggle against the pillow wishing it was Riley and that he was holding me. I bury my face deep into the pillow and cry myself to sleep.

Rileypov

I grow more and more impatient as the scent is only fading and I've nothing to go on. I've even spread us out amongst pairs. The guys with their significant others Fred and I paired off and Paul's leading his pack not far behind. I'm sure he's taking the same precautions as well. Meanwhile, Charlie was using what sources he had to figure out what he could. Each passing minute feels like a death sentence for Bella even more so now that the scent only fades. This feeling of no control and not being able to protect her haunts me.

I think of all the years Mike and I were friends though the memory not near as sharp but still it's there. The times where it was just the three of us hanging out even, I shake my head on this all of us so young and innocent. Bella and I had started off as best friends and it led to something much deeper. I temporarily smile on this remembering her youth and childhood laugh and how we use to chase each other on the playground.

"You can't catch me Riley Bier." She'd giggle as she hide behind the only tree at the playground still I'd pretend not to be able to find her.

If only that was the case here. If only I really knew where she was this time, madly I run my fingers through my hair forcing myself to trudge on yet not knowing for sure where I was going. And feared I may only be getting colder on the path to Bella.

I sink my teeth upon a bear as the memories still dance along my head.

"Ok then if you could be any superhero what would it be?"

Mike leans back against the bed shrugging.

"I don't know the thing with superheroes is they all seem to have their weaknesses. I don't like the idea of being weak. I picture myself as more of an anti I suppose."

"Really and which one?"

"Hmmm I always liked Spawn."

"That's rather an interesting pick."

He laughs.

"It is what it is and you?"

"Batman."

Mike laughs.

"Batman? The man doesn't even have any real powers."

"Exactly he uses his intelligence and physical skills. His abilities and will power is what makes him a great hero."

"Batman's so gay."

"How so?"

"Robin."  
"Shut up." But I find myself laughing.

"He's far from gay if anything Bruce is very much a ladies man."

"But that's just a cover. Bruce is his cover."

"Yes and no it depends on who he's with and what he's doing. Same is said about Clark Kent."

"Ugh don't get me started there."

"What's your problem with Superman?"

"The cape and diapers and the man can't even get around kryptonite without becoming someone's bitch."

I raise a brow on this.

"You got issues Mike."

I look out the window hearing the knock on the door.

"Bella's here."

He shrugs as we hear my mom letting her in.

"What are you to doing?" She enters the room with her cute little smile and sits next to Mike on the bed.

"We were discussing Superheroes and which one you wanted to be?"

She smiles big on this.

"Oh really?"

"And who would you be?" I ask curiously.

"Do I have to pick a girl?"

"No you can pick anyone you want." Mike says.

Bella shrugs.

"What if it was one I wanted to date rather than be?"

I shake my head on this memory this was when Bella and I were still in the "friend zone" and she'd try to make me jealous. Needless to say it worked. Mike laughed knowing I had a huge crush on her. I swallowed and pretended not to care.

"Bring it…" I shrug like it's no big deal.

"Ok then Wolverine. He's like really hot and doesn't take peoples crap. With him I'd feel safe and wouldn't mind staring. "

"He's an anti-too." Mike says with a smile and leans back into my pillow.

Ugh shouldn't that there have been a small sign to me even then? Were the signs always there?

I shake my head upon the memory and really hope and pray I can be her Wolverine…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

(Once again only the werewolves are mine Mike Newton isn't the little cuss) **R&R Please thank you!**

I awake to the sound of the locks being unlatched to my room. I check myself for modesty afraid of who might be entering the room. Michaela comes in with a tray of food. She sits it on the nightstand. I look to see there is some coffee, orange juice, grapes, cream cheese and bagels, and a small bowl of peach oatmeal. She lays down a short baby blue and black dress and a pair of knee high black leather boots on the dresser. Great they brought me hooker clothes?

I run to the bathroom then return to get dressed.

"I can help you." She offers.

"I'm fine thank you." The whole idea of being waited on wasn't my thing, that and under the circumstances.

"Then I'll give you time to dress and eat. Push the button when you're done and we'll get your teeth brushed and hair fixed."

I nod and wait as she exits I start to take off the dress I was still wearing from yesterday. I unzip it as it falls to the floor and I reach for the other one. A set of hands runs along my neck and back.  
"Allow me."

My heart drops and I close my eyes. I swallow as he grabs the dress from the dresser.

"Turn."

I shake my head and slowly turn.

"Step in." He says holding the dress in place.

Nervously I raise a leg and step into the dress. Mike tilts his head with a smile. He pulls up the dress and zips it. Then pulls me into him and starts kissing me. I put my hands against his chest shoving him away.

"Please." I say breaking free and stepping back.

Mike slams the door shut behind him and his eyes glow as his body begins to change.

"Mike please…"

He comes towards me again and breathes me in. His nose wrinkles and his lips snarl up upon my stomach. He shakes his head and licks my face. He looks once more to my stomach and grabs me by the hair and forces me against the wall face first and my back towards him now.

"Stop it please Mike."

He growls against my neckline and I feel his teeth barely scrapping against my neckline. I cover my mouth fearful of what he's about to do. The door opens again and we turn to see Michaela.

"Pardon me Sir I'm so sorry I did not mean to intrude." She says reaching for the door again.

Mike leaps out at her and tares her dress open looking upon her. He then picks her up her and opens the door as he takes off running. I don't hear the door latch and can't take anymore I run out of the room. I continue down the long hallway.

"Where are you going little lady?" I close my eyes momentarily and turn.

Trenton's got a smile upon his face and kicked back in a chair with Penelope in his lap. I could tell they were in some sort of sexual act but I didn't look close enough to see which nor did I care to.

I hate what I'm about to do but can't give myself away.

"Is Isaac around?"

He looks surprised by my question.

"Hmmm I could call him. How did you get out of your room?"

"Yes how did you get out of your room and why are you looking for me love?"

I swallow and turn.

"Could we talk alone?"

He nods and takes my hand leading me to his office.

"Sit." He says and lights a cigar.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asks looking me in the eyes.

My nerves are shot and I go with the first thing I can think of. I bring on the tears though not truly fake that's for sure.

"You're son came into the room I was staying in and if it wasn't for Michaela coming in I think he would have had his way with me."

Isaac puffs on his cigar and nods. He pushes a button on his phone.

"Send Mike to my office immediately."

I cover my mouth and step back.

"Never mind sir I'm sorry look I'll just go to my room and keep to myself I…"

Isaac rises and caresses my cheek.

"I'll be right back." He goes into a closet within a couple minutes he's back.

"I won't have any harm come to you. I will personally watch after you."

"But sir I…"

Mike enters the office with a scowl and his clothes disarrayed. I scream out as Isaac shifts and slams Mike against the floor cracking it. Mike transforms and they go at it as I find a corner to hide in and curl up against it. They both growl and tear into each other. After what feels like forever Mike shifts back and Isaac has him pinned to the wall.

He continues to look upon his own son growling. Mike looks to me and Isaac punches him across the face.  
"DO NOT TOUCH HER AGAIN!" He roars and tosses him out of the office.

I cover my face as Isaac comes towards me his fur on end. He changes back and kneels down.

He offers his hand. I shake my head and bury my face into my knees. He sighs and picks me up. Isaac carries me back into the hospital looking room again. He digs through a cabinet and takes out a syringe and a small vial.

He drains the substance from the vial and come towards me with the needle.

"NO!" I yell and jump down from the hospital bed.

"Easy it's just to calm your nerves it won't hurt you or the baby."

"Please keep that away from me. I'll be ok. I don't need that."

Someone grabs me from behind.

"Shh… It'll be ok." He says and sticks the needle in my neck.

"Well find out, once the baby's born we'll know for sure if it's her or the child."

"And if it's the child?"

"We kill the bitch and I'll take in the child."

"And if it's not the child?"

"Then we've no use for it now do we? For now we just keep the bitch happy if it is the baby we need her healthy we can't be causing too much stress on either body. As for you son I told you! NO ONE IS TO FUCK HER! You could harm her or the child or cause a miscarriage!"

"I wasn't going to fuck her!"

"BULLSHIT SON!"

I hear something click and hear what happened in the room being played.

"That's how I knew she wasn't lying. Look at that. You weren't going to fuck her… Sure looks like you were about ready to take her right up the ass."

My heart races as I listen. They have my room bugged? I wondered where the video camera was. This means they can watch my every move?

"If you so desire watch the live footage but you can't touch her, hell bring one of the other girls to help you as you watch even but Bella Swan is off limits."

God get me out of here. I hear a door swing open.

"Sir we got an issue."

"What is it now?"

It seems we've got a few of the shifters on our path.  
"How long?"

"2 maybe 3 days away."

"We got to finish this job first and we need the girl then we can think about leaving later tomorrow night."  
"Sir that's not the only issue."

Isaac sighs.

"Then please do tell."

"It seems they a group of vampires working with them."

"Nonsense! Since when do vampires and shifters work together?"

"Well sir it seems they are. They are too close to proximity to one another not to notice."

"Of course."

"Should we send someone out?"

"NO that would only give us further away. Let us do this job and then we'll move on. Get the armored trucks ready. I want more than one. I don't want the shifters are looking for the girl and pick up her scent before we're able to complete the job. I want the little bastards fooled and have to actually work for it. Kill anyone on sight that may try to disturb our plans tomorrow. Once she wakes I want her pampered and spoiled beyond belief. Keep her happy but to a point don't be careless and stupid. Plus we do not wish to let them know we change at will. Let them be caught completely off guard."

"Rileypov

Do my senses deceive me? I sniff around a tree don't another path. No, No they don't! Bella I smell Bella! My eyes go black as I'm on the prowl now. I gather my coven and Paul gathers his pack. We nod to one another and take off following the path.

"I'm coming Bella darlin'." I say as I rush fast as I can.

By the scent I'm judging we're a day or two behind. But I am faster than the others I believe I can get there a day less. I nod to Fred and pick up even more speed. I leave him behind with the others. I know I will still have to play it wise with the other's being a day behind. But I can't bear the thought of Bella going through this another day alone.

Bellapov

I gasp out as I lie in bed and feel the flutter once again in my stomach.

"Easy now." I say and run my hands along my belly.

"You're daddy's coming just you wait you'll see." I whisper.

I try to keep in mind they can see my every move. I truly hoped Mike Newton wasn't watching. The whole idea made me ill. I think of Angie and everything she went through seeing Mike's father raping her in werewolf state. I cover my face in thought I prayed she made it back to Paul and is safe.

I wondered what my dad and Riley were up to how they were handling all this. Then my thoughts went to Angie and I prayed she was alright and made it back to Paul safely.

Once again I awake to the sound of the locks unlatching. I rub my eyes looking around. Once again she comes in with a tray of breakfast and sets out a red mini dress and red heels. I run to the bathroom then come back to dress and eat. I wondered how far away Riley was now. I put my hand to my belly in thought and smile upon the flutter.

"You're glowing." My smile fades as Isaac stands before me.

"Pardon I did not mean to alarm."

"Cute little bulge." He says putting his hand to my belly.

I resist the urge to deck the shit out of him. How dare he go near Riley's baby!

"Please finish your breakfast then come see me in my office. We've got to make a bit of a trip today. I've made special traveling plans just for you. The perfect little room is all set up as well all you got to do is relax my dear."

He exits the room once he kisses my forehead. I eat the food but for the baby's sake. I myself am not hungry and my nerves are scattered about. I make my way out the door that Isaac left open and unlocked. I'd try to run but know better. I simply trudge on into his office.

He smiles and rises from his seat.

"Follow me Ms. Swan." He says and I follow him out the double wide doors leading to the front of the mansion. There are five armored trucks amongst a group of other cars all in black.

"This one is yours. I had it set up just for you." He says proudly as if I should jump for joy and hug his neck.

John greets us and opens it up. I look inside to see it looks as though a small trailer. There's a very small cot like bed, a mini fridge, some books, even a cushiony chair in the corner.

"Figured you for a romance girl." He says as he helps me into the truck.

"The ride maybe a little bumpy at times take precaution hun." He clips a cigar and lights it puffing away.

"Make yourself at home. I'll see you later Bella."

He and John exit the truck and I hear it being locked up. I sigh and sit upon the bed, feeling very claustrophobic.

"Fuck!" I mutter as the nausea hits yet again.

I begin to look for something to upchuck in and find nothing. Instead I kneel over into a corner of the truck. I lean against the wall for balance. My eyes water as I lose my breakfast. I punch at the wall of the armor truck angrily.

"DAMN IT RILEY JUST GET HERE ALREADY!"  
"As you wish…"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

(Only own the werewolves all but Mr. Mike Newton)

Rileypov

Bella gasp as she turns around. She stumbles back a bit and I reach out to her.

"Hey now I got you."

My phantom heart sinks as she breaks down into sobs.

"Easy now." I say finding it hard not to react the way she is right now if I'm being honest.

I wrap her in my arms and pick her up. She puts her arms around my neck and cries into my shoulder. I lay her down on the bed and look her over.

"Are you alright." She nods but can barely breathe between gasping cries.

I run my hands gently along her and make my way to the bump along her belly. Whilst looking in her eyes I narrow mine and turn. I tremble as I glare upon the slight budge extending from the red dress they've her in.

"Dear God." I say and close my eyes.

"How dare they touch you?!" I hiss.

I see the pregnancy bump but am so confused it hasn't been that long how is she already showing?! She sobs greatly and is trying to tell me something.

"Calm down now."

She nods and catches her breath.

"The… Baby…" Her bottom lip quivers and she sucks in a breath.

"It's yours…"

I look to her then back to the belly.

"Wait… They didn't?"

She nods.

It all hits as I pace the truck.

"I'm going to be a father?"

She nods.

"Me? How is this even possible? Why you're already showing and…" I force myself to shake it off knowing she needs me and we've not time for this discussion right now.

"Jesus." I say in thought.

"I got to get you out of here darlin'."

I can turn to fog or mist but I can't carry her out like that and I can't leave any sign that the truck has been tampered with. I must make them think she's still about the truck. I hold her and continue to think. I hear the others outside preparing to leave.

"Whatever happens I need you to trust me ok Bella? I won't leave you. Do you understand?"

She nods and I wipe her tears with my shirt.

"God Bella I love you. I love you so much."

She sobs harder and I fear she'll make herself sicker than she is already.

"I need you to calm down so does the baby ok. Can you do that? Can you try to relax a little?"

She nods yet again.

I've never in my entire life or death even seen Bella so hysterical. I know these fuckers did a real number on her. Bella doesn't get this way. This just isn't her.

"You're so strong and brave baby you can do this. You know that right?"

I grow still and quiet as I hear them gather outside. I put a finger to my mouth trying to calm her down so they can't hear her sobbing. I wink as she catches her breath. The truck starts and I wrap my arms around her bringing her into my chest. I run my hands along her back. I lean into her ear and start to whisper.

"I need you to calmly tell me everything you know. I know it's hard but I need to know in order to get you out of here and safely."

"Where are the others?"

I look to her in relief as she's finally talking.

"They aren't far behind but for now it's just me. So I really need to know what to expect and what's going on."

She explains everything to me best she can. A million questions run through my mind but the truck stops. We wait and listen hearing them scramble about outside. I lift Bella off the bed and pull her along towards the door. I listen for complete silence.

"Wait here." I say and become fog so I can make sure the coast is clear.

I return and look to Bella.

"They're inside a bank about to rob it I think."  
I look to her and know we only have a matter of seconds.

"I need you to hold on tight and close your eyes." I pick her up and kick the door down and take off quickly as possible but take precaution for the child within her.

I catch up to the others with her in my arms.  
"Fall out follow me. Paul you too."  
"But those fuckers have to pay for what they did to Angie and Bella!" He growls.

"I know and they will trust me. But we need to get Bella far away from them as possible. I'll explain everything once we get back."

"NO they will pay now!"

"Don't be an idiot! You want to end up like your other buddy! If you go after them right now you will! All of us could! They are using her to switch at will!"

Paul looks to Bella confused.

"How's that even feasible?"

"Not sure but I wish to get Bella far away as possible. Not only for her sake but for the sake of the innocent bystanders in that bank if we don't hurry they could shift and kill every one of them! I don't know how far away Bella must be… They didn't bring guns so they are counting on Bella being there so they can proceed with this.

Paul shakes his head.

"God damn it!" He mutters but waves his pack over as we all take off and head back.

"Fine but you make me a promise that you won't attack without us. I want the guy that hurt Angie he's mine!"

"And Mike Newton is mine." I say in agreement.

We both shake on this and head back.

_Meanwhile… Mikepov… __**(Evil grin) **_

"_Everyone stay put and no one will get hurt!" My father yells._

_ We all take off our trench coats with a smile. My father nods to us and we all look to one another. _

"_Um dad…"_

_ A little girl tugs at her mother's skirt._

"_Mommy why is that man's pee pee so small?" She points to me and I growl out._

"_What the fuck is going on? Do we need her closer?" My father yells and the mother pulls the girl towards her protectively._

"_I'll go get her." Trenton says._

_ Trenton comes back pale as a ghost._

"_She's not there. In fact the truck door has been smashed open and from the inside it looks. She must have found a way to breakout."_

"_Impossible." John says._

_ My father shakes his head furiously._

"_Mike son please tell me you packed the guns."_

"_Why would we need guns?"_

"_Because of this you fucking twit!"_

_ We all stand about butt ass naked, human and weaponless trying to rob a bank._

"_I want that bitch found and NOW!" My father yells and shoves down one of the bank members._

"_Not so fast." We turn to see one of the bankers with a gun._

"_You've got to be fucking kidding me." My dad says looking directly at me._

"_Let's get the hell out of here before the fuzz gets here!" _

_ We all tag along behind my father. I'm going to make that slut wish she was dead when I'm done with her! _

Bellapov

Riley continues to carry me as we make our way back. I fear I'll wake and be back in the custody of the werewolves. I gasp out and thought and lean further into Riley.

"I got you." He says off and on and kisses me.

I look to Paul who looks utterly destroyed himself.

"How is she?" He looks to me.

"She's good thanks to you. Angie told me what you did. You're very brave and I owe you everything."

I shake my head.

"You owe me nothing. I didn't do anything really."

"Yes you did Bella. My girl is alive and we're together again thanks to you. You don't know how much that means to me."

Riley sighs and holds me tighter.

"That's my Bella." He whispers.

"If you wish to go on that is fine. Bella can't travel as fast in her condition."  
Everyone looks to us wide eyed and looks to my belly as he sets me down. Paul closes his eyes.  
"I'm so sorry Bella."

I force a smile.

"I'm not."

He looks to be confused and Bree softly giggles.

"The baby isn't the were's." She says looking to Riley and I nod warmly.

Paul and Leah look to each other amazed.

"How the hell?" Paul asks Riley.

"I'm not sure but that doesn't matter at the moment. I got to keep them both safe. So we will have to travel a bit slower."

"We're not leaving you behind. I owe Bella we will travel at the pace she needs."

Riley nods.

"Thank you Paul."

Paul nods.

"You're a good man Riley you'd do the same for Angie and I."

We continue on but my belly continues to have that stretching feeling. I momentarily close my eyes and rub my hands along it trying to sooth the odd sensation.

"Are you alright darlin'."  
I nod but bite my lower lip as the baby moves around.

"Riley why is the baby growing so fast?" I say feeling panicked.

He shakes his head.

"They had a doctor there and he said that I was already about 2 to 3 months along. I don't understand."

"Unfortunately I'm just as clueless. To be honest I didn't think any of this was possible."

He puts his hand to my stomach again and his eyes widen.

"Whoa."

Everyone looks to us.

"I can feel it." He shakes his head.

"Wow that's mine?" He says in disbelief.

He leans over and kisses my tummy.

"I promise Bella I will protect you both. We will figure this out."

I nod hoping we truly will figure this out.

We trudge on a bit longer but I start to feel queasy and weak. My throat aches with thirst and I know the others need to hunt soon.

"Riley I'm sorry but I must rest and I'm thirsty."

Riley sighs and looks around.

"I'm sorry…" I say again knowing I'm holding everyone back.

"Don't be darlin'."

"Why don't Casey and I find her some water?" Kevin says.

"She's going to need something to eat as well." Seth says.

"No I don't want everyone waiting on me seriously I just need a few minutes then we can continue."

"There's no shame in needing help Bella." Paul says and looks to Embry and Seth.

"You two go find something Bella can eat."

"I can start a fire. It'll be getting awfully cold." Diego says.

"Riley please I don't want all this I just…"  
"Hush now they wouldn't offer if they didn't want to. We need all the help we can get." Riley says.

"That looks like a good place." Bree says looking around and pointing to a cavern like area.

"OK then we'll all meet there."

"To be honest my pack and I could use a rest anyhow Bella so it's no trouble at all."

"Yes some of us actually sleep." Embry says.

I nod but my knees tremble and I start to feel light headed.

"HEY!" Riley says but to both our surprise Fred catches me and nods to Riley.

"Thanks." Riley says as Fred positions me better in his arms and Riley leads everyone to the area.

Once we gather inside Diego starts me a fire.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." He winks and kisses Bree's forehead.

"You're such a cute couple."

"But not a cute as us Bella." Riley teases.

"Well no one is…" I start to tease back but the nausea comes and I try to rush out of the area.

Riley lifts me up and we appear at the entrance where I promptly puke.

"Have you been able to keep anything down?"

"A little but not much it comes and goes it's not just morning sickness it's more like all freaking day and should this part be about over now?"

"You'd think."

He says and helps me back inside.

"I'm starting to think Fred has a soft spot for you and Bree."

I smile on this.  
"Has he ever talked?"

"Nope but he sure reacts when it comes to you two."

"That's sweet."

"Now don't you go getting all gooey over him now."

He lays be down by the fire and takes off his jacket placing it over me.

"She can use mine too." Bree says taking hers off as well.

"Honestly not sure why I'm even wearing it it's not like we get cold." She shrugs in thought.

"Thank you."

She smiles and leans against Diego lovingly. Casey and Kevin return with a wooden barrel.

"Found some in a well we figured the more the better." Kevin says.

Riley nods and helps me back up. I dip my hands into the barrel and scoop some water into my hands and begin drinking it.

"That's like the best water ever."

Casey snickers.

Embry and Seth come in and throw down a couple of dead bunnies by the fire.

I hide my face into Riley's shoulder trying not to toss my cookies again.

"Jesus you idiots she's a human girl! She can't eat that raw!" Paul snaps and knocks them both in the head. They shrug looking clueless.

"Seriously it's ok." I say but still don't look upon the bunnies.

"I got it." Riley says but I know I'm already out as I barely make out what anyone's saying now and I'm finally nice and toasty.

I stretch my arms about and smile feeling Riley's arms about me.

"I love you." I say and turn to face him.

I gasp and scream out as I jump up looking around.

"NO!"

"NO PLEASE!"

My head spins as I look and seen everyone lays dead in the cavern not a single one of Riley's coven or Paul's pack stands.

"NO!" I turn around at the entrance and see Isaac and Mike smiling each member stands before me in were state.

I narrow my eyes and see Mike holding something in his arms. Something he seems to be cradling. My eyes widen and I look down.

"NOOOOOOO!" I reach to my stomach and fall to my knees.

They all smile and begin to walk away I reach out for our baby.

Rileypov

"BELLA! COME ON NOW WAKE UP!"

"What's wrong with her?"

"Hurry wet this we gotta soak her down she's feverish."

"Bella darlin' I need you to wake up."

"Does she always scream like that in her sleep?"

I don't take time to answer any of their questions.

"She needs a fucking doctor." Paul says.

"THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?!" I snap.

He shakes his head.

"Damn it Bella please come on now."

Her eyes finally open but she continues to sweat and shake.

"Thank God." I say.

"You stay awake now you hear! I mean it!"

She nods but her eyes bat about and she suddenly looks to her belly alarmed.

"The baby's fine Bella but you aren't. You need to calm down."

I start to think desperately. They'll take one look at Bella's pregnancy and… But I know a doctor is what she needs. I grow fearful at what they'll do when they notice certain things…

"Hey baby."

She looks to me.

"What was that doctor's name you know the were?"

"Please tell me you're not going to do what I think you are!" Paul yells at me.

"Have any other ideas?!"

"Yes how about we get a real doctor one that isn't so willing to take your girl apart limb from limb!"

"Yes and what will a real doctor do when he realizes Bella's pregnancy isn't exactly fucking normal? You know how petty humans are! Bella and the baby have a better chance this way."

"You're unfucking believeable!"

I sigh on this and don't take any more time to argue this theory.

"His name Bella…"  
"Trenton."

I nod.

"You all don't leave her side. I'll be back."

"NO RILEY PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"Remember what I told you?"  
She nods.

"You got to trust me. I'll be back I promise."

"You fucking idiot!"

I shrug upon Paul.

"I'm sorry you feel that why. But that's my family I got to do what I think is best."

"You think bringing in an enemy to watch over your girl and baby is best?"

I nod.

"You're insane."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

(Don't own anything but the werewolves all but Mr. Mike Newton.)** R & R please…**

Rileypov

I start heading that way when I sense another presence behind me.  
"Go back Fred. I got this. Protect Bella."

He shakes his head and keeps walking.

"Fred!" I point and he shrugs and continues.

I sigh on this seeing as how he's already made up his mind.

"Very well but don't get us caught. You understand that Bella's life depend on us getting this doctor back and safely right?"

He nods.

"Very well."

We both hunt quickly neither of us truly knowing what this task will consist of. Afterword we continue on and I stop about a block away from where they are staying. "Stay put for now. I'll come get you when I'm ready for you." He nods.

I'm hoping maybe his ability will do us some good in the long run if needed. But for now there was one thing I wanted to do. One person I wanted to take care of. But I wasn't going to make it easy. He was going to suffer. I was going to drag this out long as I could while keeping Bella safe yet putting him through literal hell.

I pass through the halls of the house as fog and sniff him out.

I finally come to a stop and turn to the room in which he's sleeping in. I pass through the door and hover over him as he sleeps. I could kill him right here. It could be quick. But I don't want it to be. I want him to suffer. I want him to lose his god damn fucking mind and piss his pants. I want him to feel what he put my girl through and all those other women. I look upon the sick fucking bastard as he sleeps. I float over his body above the bed.

"Mike…"

"Miii kkk eee." I say as his eyes dart open.

He shoots up and looks around passing through me. He then sighs in relief and lays back down but sniffs the air and looks confused. His eyes close once again.

"Mike Newton."

This time he opens his eyes and I appear and smile above him. His eyes widen and he starts to shake. I disappear again.

"Riley?" He says with a quivery voice and looks around yet again.

I laugh and move about the room.

"You're dead…" He says as if a matter of fact.

"Am I?" I laugh demonically then appear directly over him and shove him against the bed.

"Welcome to hell my friend." I say disappearing yet again and leave the room as I slam the door hard as I can.

I now attempt to find this doctor guy. The look upon the wolves' faces as I pass through the house is priceless. They smell me but can't find me. Some even look directly at me or I pass on through them sending them a cold chill. Within sometime I finally figure out which one is the doctor. I pass through his room and see he's got two girls going down on him having a grand ole time. I smile on this shaking my head.

While they continue to go down on him I appear behind him and put an elbow to his shoulder and lean my head against my hand and whisper in his ear.

"Having fun?"

His eyes go wide and he jump shoving the girls down.

"Nuh huh. We don't harm the ladies."

I help them up and toss them both a blanket to cover themselves with.

"Ladies please leave us."

They nod but look frightened.

"No harm will come to you I promise. I'm only here for him."

They cover their mouths and practically trip over each other to get out.

"So a ladies man?" I slap his cheek.

"Charming…" I say looking upon him.

"I'm going to need you to come with me and quietly. If you do not go quietly I will make you pay."

He goes to shout and I cover his mouth.

"Nuh huh now what did I say?" I transform into my wolf form and growl in his face.

He swallows and shakes his head. I shift back.

"Follow me." I say and shove him off the chair.

"Put these on first you're just embarrassing yourself." I toss him some pants.

"Poor girls didn't have much to work with did they?"

He leans over the bed as he puts his pants on and pulls out a gun from underneath his pillow.

"Oh no! A gun anything but that please sir please! Someone help me!" I grit my teeth as his hand shakes along the trigger.

I bitch slap him to the floor and the gun goes off.

"Great now you've woken up the others and that really pisses me off." I grab a couple of his medical bags he has lying around.

I grab him by the throat and make my way down the hall dragging him along with me. Sure enough I got guys coming out from rooms everywhere. Even a few women but none of them coming after me they're simply scared. I make myself a personal note to free any other woman that might be forced upon them. I can't bear the thought of these fuckers hurting anyone else.

"FRED!" I holler as loud as I can.

Not even a second later he's helping to clear the path as I take off with the were doctor. Once we're in the clear I throw the man down and punch him in the face.

"I told you that if you did not go quietly I would make you pay did I not?"

I punch him again in the gut and grab him by the back of the hair.

"You're going to do me a favor because you owe her. You owe her your sad excuse for a pitiful existence. LOOK AT ME!" I roar.

"You took care of a girl by the name of Bella Swan am I correct."

He swallows and nods nervously.

"GOOD, You are coming with me and you will be her personal slave. You will do whatever you must to keep her well and most of all ALIVE! If she or the baby within her die I will take you finger by finger, toe by toe, and every other appendage you have. And even after that I will not let you die yet I will make you live while I continue to take out your intestines. Do we have a fucking understanding?"

He nods.

"Perfect."

I drag him towards where we are and Fred finally rejoins me.

"Are they following us?" He shakes his head showing me he's used his repel ability to make sure they do not want to follow.

"Walk faster you piece of shit." I kick him in the rear as he picks up pace.

Just before I get to the area we're hiding Bella I grab him once more by the throat.

"If you shift into that nasty mutated wolf just one time that's it! If you harm one hair on Bella's head or on that baby's that's it. There is one of you there are many of us. We won't make it easy."

He nods yet again and I shove him into the cavern.

I see Bree and Casey leaning over Bella sponging her down. I bring Trenton to his knees in front of Bella and toss down his medical bags.

"She's very ill you will help her!"

Trenton nods and starts looking Bella over.

"This is ridiculous! You honestly think he's going to help her? Once you're not looking he's going to fucking kill your child and her!"

Leah sighs and takes Paul by the hand.  
"Let's go hunt." She says and I nod to her in appreciation.

I lay back behind Bella and pull her into my lap.

"Help is here Bella darlin'." I lean her against my chest and watch his every move as he pulls what he needs from his bag.

Bella jumps as Trenton puts his hand to her.

"He won't hurt you he knows better." I say looking directly into his eyes.

He clears his throat and nods.

I trusted this plan to work not only due to threatening his very existence but because these were creatures of vanity when it came to power. They wouldn't want to risk any of that and from what I understand either the child or Bella herself possesses what they need in order to shift as they please.

"What are you giving her!" I grab his wrist as he thumps a syringe with his finger and starts to stick it in.

"This is a faster way to rid of the fever and I believe she has an infection. So I will have to give her an antibiotic too."

I look to Bree.

"He tells the truth."

"Good… you've passed your first test."

He nods and looks to Bree in wonder.

"Don't you worry about her just do your job."

I notice he looks upon her stomach oddly.

"What is it?" I hiss.

"The baby seems to grow rapidly. I'm afraid I don't understand…"

"What do you mean?"

I already noticed this as Bella and I had already talked about it but wanted to hear and see his reaction to all this.

"Well when I first did a sonogram which was just a few days ago she was only maybe couple months or so now her stomach looks slightly bulgier as if she's more like 4 months along maybe 5 now? I've never seen anything like it."

I look to Bree again and she nods.

I sigh on this and wrap my arms around Bella's shoulders. The man looks to me.

"So are you her mate?"

I nod.

He rears his head back.

"Wait so the wolf kid?"

I shake my head irritably.

"So the child within her is not that of a shifter? But of a vampire?"

I nod yet again.

"Amazing. This is feasible?" He puts his hand to her belly.

"Hands off if you're done doctoring her." I warn and he swallows moving his hand.

"She needs fluids and food the baby is taking all her nutrients away even more so with the infection."  
"We will head out in the morning and find a more suitable comfortable place for her. You will follow us wherever we go."

"Bree if I give you the number will you call Bella's father and let him know she's ok?"

"Sure."  
"Thank you tell him we should be home in a couple days. That's all he needs to know for now do not let on anything else. We do not want to cause him worry."

I continue to hold her as she sleeps.

Casey continues to get Bella to drink some water off and on. Bree returns and lets me know that everything went ok. I nod to her and we all freeze in place as Bella rises and comes to her feet.

"Easy now…"

Her color has returned to normal and she looks more alive. She still trembles somewhat but can see she's feeling somewhat better.

I begin to make plans in my mind about how to go about all this. I needed to be there for Bella but at the same time we needed to strike against the werewolves and our best bet was to do it when Bella was far away from them. We'd have no problem taking them out one by one. But if they got anywhere near Bella as many of them as there were or if we attacked on a full moon I knew for a fact some of us would die. There was just no other way about it other than to get Bella home safely and then attack.

"I want you to watch and read his every move." I say to Bree as I see Trenton sitting off in the corner of the cave watching Bella.

Bree nods but grabs her temples.

"What is it?"

"He's a very bad man." She swallows gravely.

I swallow on this looking to her. I wait for an explanation.

"He was telling the truth about her infection and what she needed and that it wouldn't hurt her. But I picked up on something else."

Diego and I look to Bree.

"He wants the child for himself he believes it to be the real source of why they can change at will. He's upset his plans got ruined he was going to defy the man named Isaac but you came for Bella instead."

Bree looks to the doctor.

I shoot Trenton a look and shake my head.

"Keep up the good work Bree. I want to know any information you can get your hands on."

Diego pulls her close and kisses her lips.

I rise and walk up to Bella.

"Keep an eye on him." I say and lead Bella outside.

She turns to me and puts her hand to her belly.

"I'm scared Riley. I'm so scared. What if something happens to the baby?"

I grab both her wrist and pull her into me. I kiss her lips then her precious tummy.

"I won't let anything hurt you or our child."

My thoughts go back to Mike and all those other bastards and I can't help but to fantasize about killing them all single handedly.

"I love you both." I move her hair from her face.

"We will get through this. The three of us…"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

(Only own the werewolves all but the little shit Mike Newton) **Read and Review (Sorry it's been awhile since I updated dealing with other things and have 3 or 4 stories I'm currently working on) Thank you everyone!**

Bellapov

Few days later…

"Keep an eye on him. I'm taking Bella to see her father."

"Are you sure that's a good idea considering?"

"To be honest no, but I'm about to be a father myself and I know if given the circumstances I'd like to not be in the dark about everything going on. So I'm doing the stupid thing and bringing his daughter that I happened to knock up right through the front doors."

Paul laughs on this.

"Good thing you're a vampire."

"You stay put and no funny business!"

"Well we're off then we need our sleep and I'm dying to see Angela."

"I can understand that."

A knot forms in my throat as I look upon Paul thinking of Angie.

"I'll let her know you're safe and home. I know she'll want to see you asap."

I nod on this as a thousand emotions come over me. I lean into Riley and take notice of Fred sitting right next to Trenton. Riley nods his way and Riley leads me out of the house.

"Charlie's going to freak Riley!"

"I know darlin' but he needs to know. He deserves to know the truth."

"Riley…"

"Baby look just imagine how worried Charlie was and he's been blaming himself for this the entire time. I think considering everything he's just going to be thankful you're alive and ok."

"It's not that I want to see Charlie more than anything."  
"Then what is it baby?"

I just look to him and shake my head. Riley pulls me to him his lips crash into mine. His hands run along my back and waist. My hands go around his neck I lose all composure and cry into his chest.

His fingers run through my hair and I feel him breathing me in.

"I maybe a vampire but even I have my fears and this right here… This was my biggest fear that I'd never get to hold you again, see your beautiful face or hear your voice again."

He kisses me again and rubs himself against me pressing his hands against my rear.

"Hmmm." He pulls back smiling.

"I better stop."

I break into a smile. He winks.

"Now that's my girl." He puts his arm around my waist as we make our way to Charlie's.

Just before we enter the house I turn towards Riley.

"What will happen to the were's?"

"Bella darlin' right now my focus is you but once this is done. I'm not going to lie I'm going to hunt every last fucker down and they will pay."

I nod on this. I say something I never imagined I would.

"Good."

Riley nods and kisses my forehead. He knocks on the door and my nerves are lit. Charlie opens the door and looks as though he's about to pass out cold.

"Bella…"

He closes his eyes and pulls me inside.

"Thank God."

Rileypov

Charlie looks to me and mouths the words thank you. I nod on this and sit on the couch giving them their moment. Both break down and continue to hug one another. I shake my head and my knuckles pop. My anger towards the children of the moon only continues to grow. I'd thought I couldn't hate anyone more than Jacob Black and the shifters but I was wrong. And if I was being honest with myself I actually respected and found a friend in Paul and his pack even if I didn't exactly agree with everything he did or said. But he was noble, loyal and brave. He too cared for his girl just as much as I do for Bella we both wouldn't rest until every last one lay dead.

"Did they hurt you?" Charlie says still clinging to her.

"Not anything I can't deal with dad."

I shake my head on this and run my hands along my face knowing that wasn't so true. What she went through was going to take some time and I wasn't even aware of everything and I can only imagine what she saw and what all they did. I know for a fact Mike did a number on her if he hit her and tried forcing himself on her before all this it makes me ill to think what poor Bella went through.

Charlie pulls back and looks to her stomach.

"Um Bella how the hell? Are those bastards responsible for this as well?! Did Mike do this!?"

Bella shakes her head and blushes and looks to me.

Charlie narrows his eyes.

"What the hell did you do son!"

I swallow on this and look him in the eyes.

"Honestly Charlie I didn't think it was probable. And there's something else I should be honest with you about for some reason this pregnancy is fast. I mean the baby is developing quickly."

"I can see that…" Charlie says looking to his daughter's stomach in wonder.

"Vampire or not you will make an honest woman out of her!"

Bella blushes.

"Dad!"

I smile on this but the nerves are there.

"I plan to there's nothing I want more."

Charlie sighs and runs his hands through his hair.

"It wasn't the flu or a bug then was it?"

He says looking to Bella. She nods. Charlie looks pale and sits down.

"What are we facing here?"

"I'm not sure myself Charlie."

"Are you in pain or anything?"

Bella shakes her head.

"She's been having quite a bit of sickness and she did give me a bit of a scare once I got her back. She'd grown quite ill but I got it taken care of. Considering the pregnancy I figured a human doctor wouldn't be very beneficial to her so I've another that hopefully will know how to handle these kinds of situations more so."

Charlie shakes his head.

"Dare I even ask?"

"Might be best if you don't just know I won't let anything happen to her. I will make sure this man takes care of her thoroughly."

"How do you feel about this Bella?" He looks to his daughter.

"I trust Riley with my life."

Charlie nods.

"That makes two of us then. Just hope I don't live to be disappointed he says looking to me."

I don't dare voice it but think it. Same here…

"So where do we go from here?"

"Well Bella needs 24/7 care from this doctor and myself. I hate to do this to you Charlie but leaving her here could prove to more dangerous and not just to her but the both of you. Bella needs our protection not only due to the pregnancy but these bastards are still out and my focus is going to your daughter first and then I will deal with the other manner on hand."

Charlie clears his throat.

"If you need my help Riley…"  
"I'll let you know Charlie but for now let's just focus on getting Bella through this."

Charlie rises and grabs his wallet.

"Well if I can't physically take care of my daughter the least I could do is help you both with financial."

"Sir I can't accept that. We've means of caring for Bella and that includes money."

"I want to do this and I'm going to be pissed if you both don't let me."

I nod as he hands me three hundred dollars.

"DAD!"

"Hush now Bella let me do something!"

She shakes her head on this.

"If you need more you holler there's more in savings."

I hated taking money from Charlie as if I didn't feel like a dead beat boyfriend as it was considering the situation in all this.

"I'll help Bella pack." I rise and take her hand as we head to her bedroom.

As I grab her shirts from the closet I notice her putting her hand to her stomach. I look to her in wonder. Slowly, I approach and put my hand to it.

"Wow…" I say feeling the baby moving.

I lean down and put my head against her tummy. I feel her run her fingers through my hair.

"Who'd have thought huh?" I say as I rise.

She nods but looks ill. I rush her to the bathroom and hold back her hair knowing she's about to toss her cookies.

"She alright?"  
"Yeah it comes and goes."

"As much as she's showing shouldn't the sickness part be over."

"You'd think but then again this isn't any normal pregnancy I remind."

"Of course…" He says with a certain tone but I ignore it knowing he's just being a concerned dad and what father would be thrilled about this situation. I'd want to kill the bastard kid that came to my door with this bullshit. So to be honest Charlie was doing very well with all this.

Before we leave Charlie hugs his daughter once more and I can see he doesn't want to let go.

"Bella…" He says looking to her.

"I'm so sorry. I should have protected you more I should have never left you alone in that car."

"Dad it's ok you didn't know."

He sighs and pulls her in once more.

"Keep her alive and safe son."

"Yes sir."

Charlie nods as we exit the house. He tosses Bella her keys.

"That's your truck might as well take it hun. No sense in you two walking everywhere."

Making me feel like a bigger loser, I was beginning to realize that even though I was a vampire I'd a human girlfriend hopefully wife eventually and a child on the way. I might need things like a car, furniture and considering the situation our own house. I doubt Bella wants to live in a house full of vampires. But then it dawns on me the real situation on hand. If Bella and I actually want a real life together or if this pregnancy proves to cause trouble…

I start her truck and look to her.

"Bella?"

I swallow not sure on how to word this and don't want to frighten her by no means. But we must consider all options.

She looks to me with her hands over her belly.

"How do you feel about being a vampire?"  
She smiles.

"Thought you'd never ask."

A smile breaks along my face even though deep down I knew this would destroy Charlie.

"Is that so?"

"Riley all I care about is knowing my future is with you. But if I'm being honest with myself I know that as human that's a bit more impossible. I'd much rather be you're equal than someone you have to protect 24/7. I want to fight alongside of you not hide in the shadows fearing what's to come."

"You'd willingly give up everything just to be with me?"

"Yes Riley. I lost you once and thought I'd never see you again."

"Guess we've both gone through that fear."

Bella nods looking sad on the thought. I take her hand and kiss it.

"Then it's something to consider once the baby is born."

I pull her to me as we drive back to the house. We get inside and I'm glad to see Fred still sitting next to Trenton and everything in place. I nod to him in respect and appreciation for his help.

I take Bella's things into my bedroom that will now be ours. I come out and Bella looks to me wide eyed and I see blood amongst her fingers.

"Riley…" She says looking as though a ghost.

She starts to fall back and I catch her. I look to Trenton. He sighs and rises. I lay Bella down gently.

"No Kevin!"

He sniffs the air and starts to make a mad dash right for Bella. I grab him by the throat and rush him out of the house and slam him down into the dirt.

"CASEY!" I yell eyeing him.

She and Bree turn to me.

"Get him out of here take him to hunt now!"

Both girls rush over and grab Kevin.

"Don't let him back in the house until I say."

I return into the house and see Fred holding up Trenton in were form.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

(Only own the were's all but Mike Newton) **Read and Review please thank you!**

I shake my head upon him.

"SWITCH BACK NOW!"

He growls out shaking his head.

"Very well have it your way." I say and snap one of his fingers as Fred continues to hold him back.

I think about Bella and know he's going to need the rest of his fingers in order to help her.

"I'm going for toes next."

He morphs back holding his pinkie.

"HELP HER NOW!" I point to Bella.

Fred and I watch closely as he checks Bella over.

"What's wrong why is she bleeding out!"

"I'm going to have to take off her pants and have a look."

I sigh on this.

"Fred gather Bree and bring her back here pronto."

He nods and takes off. Diego enters the room.

"Got your thirst under control."

He nods.

"What's wrong?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out."

"I don't know what the hell you expect me to do! I don't have a sonogram machine or any other basic equipment needed to help her!"

"What do you need!"

He sighs and I grab him by the collar.  
"TELL ME WHAT YOU NEED!"

Fred returns with Bree.

"I need a sonogram machine, ky, a proper damn bed to check her out with, heart monitor, IV's machines and bags, and universal blood supply for when she actually gives birth! Do you have all that you dumbass?!"

I hiss out and punch him in the face.

"Want to try again?"

He shakes his head.

"What do you think is wrong?"

"She's miscarrying!"

I swallow on this and shake my head. Bree rolls her eyes.

"No she isn't he already knows what the problem is. He thinks it has to do with the placenta. Something called placenta previa the bleeding isn't heavy enough for an actual miscarriage. He'd already noticed beforehand that this might be an issue. Something about an abnormal uterus shape."

Trenton growls out at Bree.

"Casey and Kevin think you can score us some of this equipment she needs?"

"You got it boss."

"Remember stay out of sight and away from security camera's."

"We'll figure it out don't worry about it."

"What do we do to help her for now!"

"Prop her legs up and bed rest."

I look to Bree. She nods.

"What's with this bitch?" Trenton says looking to Bree.

Diego grabs him by the throat.

"Don't be an idiot." I say to Trenton.

I pull Bella into my lap propping up her head. Bree gathers her pillow from the bedroom and uses it for her feet. She then leaves the room and returns with a wet rag.

"Thank you Bree."

She nods and Diego puts an arm around her kissing her forehead. I wipe Bella down with the rag and she starts to come to a bit.

"Riley?"

"I'm right here Bella everything's ok just relax."

"The baby?"  
"It's fine too…"

She sighs in relief.

"I'm I still bleeding?"

Trenton looks to me.

"Like I said got to get those pants off or I won't know anything!"

Bree nods.

I shake my head on this.

"Bree do you mind taking my place so I can get her pants off?"

She nods. Diego leaves the area as I undo her pants and slide them off.

"Panty's too." He says.

I sigh and slide them off as well. Bella catches my hand and looks to me wide eyed.

"It'll be ok."

She clings to me as Trenton bends down and spreads her legs.

"Doesn't look to be as bad but I have to stick my fingers in to know for sure."

"HELL NO!"

Bree sighs.

"He's telling the truth but watch him." She warns and I wrinkle my nose gathering her drift.

I watch as he works his fingers inside and moves about.

"That's enough."

He slides out.

"It's come to a stop she doesn't need to move around a lot."

Bree nods but winces about something.

"What?" She swallows and looks to Trenton.

"Oh come the fuck on I can't control that!"

"Control what!" I hiss suddenly I take notice and pick him up and toss him against the wall.

"Sick motherfucker!"

"What?!" Bella asked alarmed and tries to rise.

"Nothing." Bree says laying her back down and squeezes her hand.

I nod towards Bree. NO way in hell I was going to tell Bella about that. I drag Trenton outside.

"Get wood of my girl again and I'll rip your dick off! Do we have an understanding?"

"Perfect." He sneers.

"GOOD! Now get your fucking ass back in there!"

I come back inside and Diego looks to me wide eyed as Bree whispers in his ear. I shake my head on this.

"Bree needs a break for a moment Riley."

"Oh ok sorry Bree."

She nods and rises but something on her face haunts me. She starts to head out and I grab her wrist.

"What's wrong."

She swallows and closes her eyes then looks to Trenton.

"Bro I think you might want to leave this one alone."

"No I want to know what is Bree not telling me."

Bella looks to us. Bree shakes her head folding her arms. She looks to Bella sadly and exits the house.

"Diego?"

Diego sighs and pulls me to the side as we continue to keep watch on Trenton.

"Bree picked up a little bit of something from Trenton about Bella when she was being held there."

"What do you mean?"

Diego swallows and looks to me.

"Just keep in mind that you need him to help her ok."

"Spill it out Diego…"

"When he got wood from your girl there it wasn't the first time and there were times Bella wasn't even aware…"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I look to Trenton.

"This doctor here gets off to his patients Riley…"

"Did he?"

"No not that but damn near everything else."

I dash out towards Trenton.

"NO RILEY!" Diego holds me back but I break through and Fred slams me down.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Bella rises alarmed.

"What's going on?"

I look to Bella and only get madder. I turn to mist in Fred's grip and pass through and appear in front of Trenton. I punch him repeatedly in the face and kick him in the balls.

"RILEY!" Diego yells as him and Fred drag me away.

"GET HIM OUT OF THIS ROOM OR I WILL KILL HIM!"  
Diego and Fred nod and grab him dragging off with him. I madly run my hands through my hair. I make my way to Bella and crawl over her and put my head to her I kiss her lips and put my forehead to hers.

"Riley you're scaring me what's wrong?"

"Darlin' who all touched you while you were there?"

"How do you mean Riley?"

"I think we both know what I mean…"

Bella closes her eyes shaking her head.

"You don't want to do this Riley…"

"I want to know!"

"No you don't let it go."

I lift up and dash outside I grab Bree and drag her inside.

"What the hell are you doing Riley?" Diego says as he returns from the room and I take it Fred is watching over the perv.

"I just need to know something."

"Riley please! Just let it go I wasn't the one raped ok Angie and a lot of other girls were I'm fine!"

"NO.. No you're not!" I shake all over and punch at the wall.

Bella jumps and her lip quivers.

"Riley you're only making it worse." Bree says I go to argue this and see the look on Bella's face.

I cover my face ashamed. Bree sits next to Bella and puts her arms around her.

"I'm sorry Riley." My jaw drops as I look upon Bella.

"You're sorry? Why the hell are you sorry?" I shake my head on this.

"Everyone leave us please. Take that bastard doctor with you."

They all rise.

"You too Fred please…" He nods and leaves with the others.

"I'm going to asks just one name then and you nod yes or no…"

"Mike Newton?"

Bella's eyes fill with tears as she nods. I swallow on this.

"So the doctor and Mike? Yes or no where there others?"

Bella shakes her head. I kiss her cheek and nod. I lay beside her and put my arm around her. Feeling like a failure, feeling as though everything I was to protect her from I failed. They violated her, abused her and had her locked away. I hold her a bit longer until she falls asleep and I shower her with kisses knowing damn well I can never ever make up for what she or Angie went through. I scoot out from underneath her. I put my finger to my mouth as Kevin and Casey enter the room with the equipment. I have Casey and Bree take over whilst I hunt the guys keep an eye on Trenton.

But once I hunt my anger continues to thrive within me. Before I even think on it I find myself running until I pick up the scent of the weres. They've moved yet again but not too far from where they were before. I become fog and stake out Mike's room yet again.

I appear over his bed yet again. Anger coursing through my entire body.

"Mike…"

"Hey Newton…"

His eyes open and I float directly above him smiling and cross my arms about. His eyes widen and he shoots up as I become fog yet again.

"Stop that!" He says in a panic and lays back down looking around.

"You're dead Riley Bier."

I laugh on this and appear at the corner of his ceiling he looks to me sniffing the air confused.

"Actually you know what Mike?"

I dash to the other side of the room and appear directly at his bedside. I lean over and whisper into his ear as he continues to look the opposite way confused.

"I am dead."

He turns and once again I turn to fog only this time I hover over him and appear but grab him around the throat.

"So are you my friend. You should have never laid a hand on her." I drag him across the bed up the bedpost and across the ceiling squeezing his throat as he wraps his arm around my wrist.

I toss him out the window.

"I'll be back Mike only next time I return you'll become Lucifer's bitch."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 (Don't own anything but the werewolves all but Mike Newton) **I did this chapter for a special reviewer that had a request. She's always supported me and always reviews my stories it means a lot thank you. You know who you are.**

I stand outside Mike Newton's room still the anger coursing through me and all our history. I think of the best friend he'd once had been. How many times it was just the three of us as children even teenagers together hanging out. Then I think of the sick bastard he's become werewolf or not I truly believe if he wanted to he could control it. I learned and I'm just as vicious of a creature through what I am even at that I know I'd never harm Bella not a chance I'd end myself first.

I hear the motherfucker getting back in his room. I try to turn away but can't. He should have never touched Bella Swan not ever. I go through the door once again and stare upon him. I appear in front of him and shake my head. I hear the other men stirring awake heading our way but I don't care.

"Why her?"

He steps back a bit looking to me.

"WHY!"

I clasp my hands around his throat and press him against the wall. "I won't give you the luxury of changing into one of those bastards. I'm going to kill you right now. She was and is and always will be mine Mike Newton. We were your friends! We were like brothers at one point!"

"You were pathetic Riley!"He punches me in the face which only makes me smirk.

"And I fucked her tight little ass and guess what she liked it. You should have heard her! She was calling my name something you never would do!"

"You lie even on your deathbed?" I smirk.

"You can only change on a full moon or if she's around…" I remind as I see him trying.

He goes to holler out and I cover his mouth.

"You will now face the same fate as Jacob Black. I will make you feel what Bella felt scared, powerless and a great amount of pain."

He gasps out as I transform and become fog and pass through him. And send him jabs and punches all across his body as I appear then disappear.

"Stop it." He cries as he grabs at his clothes and body.

"Stop…" he stumbles around punching at the air.

His door slams open and three men enter with guns a blazing. I disappear and float along the room. I appear behind them and tap them on the shoulders. Then disappear again but I'm tired of the games and want this to be over with. I pass through Mike's body and turn vampire again and watch his men's faces as Mike explodes amongst the room and all over them but doing this has weakened me exceedingly to a point I'd not realized it would. They fire again and I feel the piercing bullets hitting but gladly accept the pain knowing Mike is dead. They continue to shoot and I can no longer shift. So I take off fast as I can out of the house as they continue to chase me down. I run through the woods continuing to hear the shots and I'm weakening I need to feed. I lean against a tree with one hand trying to get my strength back I hear them coming closer even in human form were's have great strength and power but not as much so in their form.

I try to take off again thinking of Bella and the unborn child waiting for me. But my knees tremble my body begins to crumble from the amount of shots I took.

"Bella…" I muster out as I come to a crawl.

Suddenly I hear the men shout out and running. I try to look but not even the energy for that.  
Fuck… What have I just done I think?

"Are you in need of assistance?"

I blink seeing the tall blonde haired man before me a vampire nonetheless.

"Bella…" Is all I can think of or say.

"What's your name son?"

"Riley Bier."  
"I'm Carlisle Cullen I'm a doctor I can help."

Doctor? Did he say Doctor? I narrow my eyes and go to say something. No I don't need your help Bella does. She needs you not me. Please not me her!

I jump up and look around to see a well very bright room.

"What the fuck?" I leap out of the bed I'm lying in and see the man sitting in a white recliner in a corner of the room.

"Relax." He says rising.

"How do you feel?"

I look around my body and see I'm completely healed.

"Took a bit to get enough blood in you."

I look in the man's eyes and see they are the same color as mine and my covens.

"I notice you have the same diet as my family but in order for you to heal faster you should know I had to give you human blood but I assure you it was from the hospital no one was harmed in order to feed you."

"Family?" I look around.

"They aren't here at the moment they've gone on a hunting trip with another coven I stayed behind because of the hospital."

"Hospital?"

"I work at the hospital here in Forks."

"You got me back to Forks?"

He narrows his eyes.

"You're from here too?"

"Yes but I've never met any other vampires besides my coven."

"We're new to town."

"You said you were a doctor right?"

He nods.

"There's a human girl that's in need of your help sir. I would owe you my life if you could help her."

He tilts his head.

"Human?"

"Yes and the faster the better her life hangs in the balance I fear and the doctor we currently have is a were and…"

"Easy Mr. Bier just let me grab my bag and I'll follow and see what I can do."

I practically bust down the doors and lead Dr. Cullen inside.

"Riley!" Bella cries rushing towards me.

"Where the hell have you been?" Diego asked.

Bella tightly wraps her arms around me crying.

"Bella darling you need to be laying down remember? Bed rest?"

She nods but is wiping a few tears away.

"What happened to you Riley?"

Bella looks to the tall blonde doctor.

"Who's that?" He's going to help you now Bella.

"This vampire saved my life."

"I'm her doctor what the hell is this?"

I turn to Trenton.

"You're a molester, rapist and murderer you don't' deserve to breathe. Diego take him out back end his sorry excuse for an existence."

The blonde vampire's eyes widen as Trenton transforms. I sigh.

"I'm sorry sir, please excuse me." I help Diego take him down and drag him outside where I order my coven his death sentence.

The doctor still looks to be in shock as I enter the room.

"Was that a child of the moon?"

I nod.

"Interesting and did I just witness him change in broad daylight and not on a full moon?"

I nod again.

"Hmmm. And whom might you be Ms?"

"Bella."

"Well hello Bella I hear you're in need of some help. My name is Carlisle Cullen and I'd be glad to help you with whatever I can but you must be honest with me about everything that's going on."

She nods but looks to me concerned.

"I believe we can trust him. You're in better hands with this man rather than Trenton."

I explain to Dr. Cullen everything about what's going and answer whatever questions he may have. He nods and continues to look over Bella.

"This is very interesting. I've only heard of one other hybrid child."

"You have?"

"Yes his name was Nahuel."

"So he turned out ok?"

The doctor smiles.

"Yes he did and he's a good man."

I sigh in relief.

"And the mother that gave birth to him?"

Carlisle raises a brow but winks at Bella as he finishes checking her over. Him not answering right away answers my question and I look to Bella in thought. I look to Mr. Cullen and motion him to the side.

"My life is nothing without her…"

He nods.

"I'll do everything I can."

Diego and Fred enter the house.

"Is it done?"

"He's no more." Diego says and kicks back against the wall.

"I'd hate to be on your bad side." Carlisle says with a slight grin.

I shrug in thought.

"We're not so bad once you get to know us and trust me that were had it coming. They all do."

"They?"

"Yes there seems to be quite a few of them and they are only growing."

"Was that whom I was chasing off last night?"

"Yes sir and I still owe you big time."

"Wait what?!" Bella raises.

"No Bella lay down please."

"Riley Bier please tell me you didn't actually go face the were's on your own."

"I didn't it was just one."

Carlisle looks to me with a cocked brow.

"Ok well it was one but it shortly became slightly more…"

"What did you do! You got hurt didn't you that's why you didn't come back and that's how you ran into this doctor!"

She starts to breath erratic and I hear her heart racing. Tears fill her eyes again. I rush over to her.

"Come on darling I'm sorry I know now what I did was stupid and wrong. All I did was prove my negligence to this coven and to you. I realized that but after it was too late and I couldn't make up for my mistake. I was just consumed by hate at that point."  
"What did you do Riley!" She grabs me by the collar.

"I ended Mike Newton once and for all!" I snap.

The doctor leans over and gently lays her back down. She bites on her lower lip closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"I'm so mad at you right now." She says her face flushed with red.

"For killing Mike?"

"NO for being stupid! The Riley Bier I know isn't so GOD DAMN STUPID!" She reaches to her stomach.

"OK hun you got to calm down." The vampire doc says and puts a hand to her forehead.

She nods but won't even look at me. I sigh and rise. I watch as he checks her vital signs. He looks to the sonogram machine and other supplies and smiles shaking his head.

"Something wrong."  
"None other than those are the supplies that were taken from my wing at the hospital. You got a crafty coven I'm afraid."

"I'm sorry sir but as you can see we really needed them."

"It's ok as long as their returned discreetly after."

"I'll personally make sure of this."

"So you lead this coven from what I take."

"Yes sir."  
"Carlisle remember?" He says with a warm smile.

"I'm the leader of my coven too we're the Olympic Coven."

I look to Bella and smiles.

"Cerberus Haven."

He softly chuckles.

"Adventurous name."

Bella grins.

"Ah, so she does smile."

Bella blushes.

"You still mad at me?" I wink.

"Yes…" she bites her lower lip and folds her arms about.

"Really?"

She nods but has a smirk about her face.

The doctor laughs.

"I'd like to set up an IV if possible and get her started on some fluids."

"Do whatever you need to do." I wasn't exactly sure why but something about this vampire made me trust in him completely.

Something about the look in his eyes, the way he talked and carried himself. He was far more gentle and respectful towards Bella. I felt a bit more at ease but truly hoped her case would be different from that of this Nahuel's mother. I can't bear to lose her. He sets her up and before long Bella is out. I look to the doctor with full gratitude.

"You've no idea what this means to me and how much I owe you. I'll be in your debt forever…"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 (I don't own crap but the were's all but Mike who's a dead bastard now…) **Read and Review plz thanks…**

Angelapov

Paul clings onto me as I make my way inside.

"Geez Paul they aren't going to hurt me they feed from animals remember?"

He looks around protectively.

"I want to see Bella let go of my arm please."

I make my way over and the blonde haired vampire I'd never seen before looks me over then he looks to Riley's coven. He was moving a sonogram machine away from Bella as if he'd just checked on her and the baby.

"It won't be long now…" He says taking off his gloves and wiping Bella's belly down.

"Quite impressive how you've adapted to be around these human girls."

He smiles warmly at me.

"I'll step aside so you can visit."

"Thank you Carlisle." Bella says.

"But of course my dear."

"This is Carlisle Cullen my new doctor. Carlisle this is Angela Weber she's practically my sister."

"Ah, well very nice to meet you." Carlisle reaches over and shakes my hand.

"Jesus Bella Paul told me how abnormal your pregnancy was but how the hell are you this big already you look as if you're about to pop."

"Honestly I feel like I am."

I notice how Riley paces around nervously, which looks odd for a vampire. Even in his human days Riley was always the tough guy but one with a heart of gold. He always was easy to get along with but along the same lines no one ever dared to cross him. Just something about Riley especially when it came to Bella you just knew you don't mess with his girl. I liked that about him. I remember when we were little before Bella and Riley even started dating how cute he was about the crush he had. He was always questioning Mike and I about Bella this and that. I use to be jealous to be honest about not so much him but about the relationship in general.

I think about that and look to Paul with a genuine smile because I got my Riley. I know he feels the way I do about him. Paul winks at me but still has that cautious wolf eye about the room.

I take Bella's hand.

"Why are you so cold?"

Riley of course jumps to attention.

"Are you cold Bella darling?"

"I'm fine relax."

The doctor clears his throat.

"Might not be a bad idea to get her some blankets. The IV's will start to make her temp run a bit low and she will start to get chills."

I was amazed to see how the doctor managed to set up everything she needed in this house. But even more amazed when I learned he too was a vampire.

I lay beside her and move her hair out from her face. Riley lays a blanket over her and I help drape it over her. Riley and Paul look to one another.

"Let's give the ladies some privacy for a moment." Riley says.

They all leave the room the doctor checks her over once more before leaving as well.

We both eye one another and I swore the memories of that awful day replayed for the both of us. We latched on to one another like frightful kittens and cried.

"I love you Bella and I'm so sorry I left you. I can't believe I…"

"Hush! I'd have kicked your ass if you didn't go on. Don't you worry on this any further I mean it Angie! I'm fine."

"What all did they do to you Bella!"

"Not enough because I made it this far and I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon."

"You're a crazy bitch you know that."

She smiles.

"Yep."

She bites on her lower lip reaching to her tummy.

"Hey you ok?"

She nods but winces again after a few moments. I curiously put my hand to her stomach.

"Jesus Bella you got yourself a soccer player."

She laughs a little but starts to tear up again.

"What is it hun?"

"To be honest I'm scares shitless…"

I swallow on this because honestly I was too. I was afraid of losing my best friend. Hell I thought I'd already lost her and now I have her back but fear the worse not just the pregnancy being harmful but knowing those assholes take special interest of Bella. Paul and I talked for hours on end about this.

"I'm not leaving your side Bella I'm going to stand by you through this pregnancy and help you out ok?"

She nods.

"You're awesome you know that?"

"But of course I am."

"How are you though honestly?"

"I'm better it still hits from time to time. Can't sleep as well as I use to but thankfully now it's only in nightmares and Paul's a good man. He takes care of me and is very understanding."

"That's good I'm glad you have him Angie." She sighs.

"I'm so sorry for what they did."

"Same here hun."

"Angie they hurt you far worse than I."

"Bullshit hun they destroyed you just as much."

"Is it fucked up that I wish I could have seen my man rip that asshole apart. I'm almost PISSED I didn't get to see it." She says behind tearful laughter.

"That' makes me sick doesn't it?"

I clench my jaw.

"It makes you human." I say when I think of Mike's father.

"I was mad at Riley for doing it but now I'm just mad I didn't get to witness the bastard fall."

She half giggles but her hands go to her stomach again and she gasps out.

"Let me go get Riley and the doctor…"

* * *

Rileypov

I turn as I'm talking to Diego and Carlisle when we all hear Bella's piercing scream just as Angie was coming to get Carlisle.

"BELLA!" I appear at her side and see she's bleeding out and arching her pack with a tearful expression.

"Riley!"

Carlisle hurriedly gets to work checking her over. He looks to me once he's discovered what's going on.

"The baby is trying to rip it's way through it's ready and at the moment the child within her is stronger than she. I believe the vampire side of the child is trying to protect itself."

She bites her lower up and screams out again.

"Make sure the rest of the coven leaves the area. I won't risk them being around this much blood." I tell Paul and he heads out.

She clasp onto my hand her back arching into the air.

"PLEASE!" She grabs Carlisle by the collar of his shirt.

He politely nods and keeps doing his best.

"FUCK!"

Bella's eyes roll back and the doctor looks to me.  
"I'm going to have to hurry and cut the child within her out or you'll lose them both."  
"What?"

He looks to me.

"I need you to trust me ok. I'm going to do the best I can but can't make any promises. I'm new to this as well. I've never delivered a hybrid child or been around anything like this situation."

I nod but I'm dying inside I'm scared to death of losing them both selfishly mainly Bella. Carlisle starts to cut her open and Paul moves behind her respectfully and Angie takes his hand. Within moments the child is out and thankfully crying but I turn towards Bella and she's ghostly, her eyes are closed. I look to the doctor and he looks to me without words he hands the baby off to Angie.

"HE feels Bella's pulse." And shakes his head.

He starts doing chest compressions.

"No!" I say realizing as it hits.

"No she can't be. Please."

He looks to me as he continues to try and bring her back. But we both look to her stomach and the amount of blood loss. He looks to be in thought.

"What were her thoughts on becoming one of us?" He says.

"What?!"

"Quick Mr. Bier you need to make that choice. She's not able to. You need to know what she'd want. Do I stop this or do you turn her?"

What the hell? How can I make that choice for her. Her being stuck like me for eternity. I shake my head in thought but look to our child and think of our history. I look to the doctor.

"Bella wouldn't go down without a fight. She'd want me to turn her."

He nods.

"Then you need to spread the venom now and quickly."

"How?!"

"Just start biting spread it amongst everywhere you can think of."

"Are you crazy?"

He shrugs.

"I've turned ones before my only concern though is this one's far more gone than the others were and the more time you waste…"

I get the hint and immediately bite upon her wrist, neck and where ever else I can think of. But it felt wrong I felt like I was mudilating her far worse than she was already. I could hear our child crying but I feared deep down I'd already lost my Bella. I'd no clue what the hell I was doing just did as Carlisle said because of that trust I felt. The both of us look upon one another in concern.

"Now we wait and see." He says with a nod and starts to clean her up and sew her up.

Angie and I help him with what we can as Carlisle checks over the baby.

"You got a very healthy baby girl." He says looking to me.

"A girl?" I break into a smile even through my worrisome.

Angie and Paul grin ear to ear.

"Congrats bro." Paul says.

I nod but Angie and I both grow more and more concerned as we look upon Bella. The doctor hands me the child and she looks just like Bella. Angie takes Bella's hand and breaks down a bit kissing her forehead.

"We will all know in three days if she will wake or not. Best thing we can do for now is get her cleaned up. I've already sewn her up. But you might want to change her clothes as well. Something nice just in case he hints but also something because I doubt if she is turned she wants to wake up looking the way she does."

He sighs in thought looking to her once more.

"Like I said I am not sure we caught her in time."

Angie breaks down harder and Paul puts a hand around her I squeeze Bella's hand gently and rock our child. If it wasn't for our baby girl I'd have already lost my mind with worry but I knew Bella would kick my ass for doing that. I had to be strong for our daughter for my Bella and for my coven…


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 (I don't own anything but the weres) **Read and Review please thanks! Thanks for everyone that reviewed and thank you for reading!**

Rileypov

"As you wish…"

I say and look back in time. That dreadful day where I thought for sure… I just knew… I close my eyes that knot gnawing at my throat…

* * *

_ "We're under attack." Diego says as he rushes in. Carlisle and I look to one another as I hold Bella and I's little girl. "How?" Kevin says. "They must have figured out where we were!" I say handing our baby over to Angie. "We don't have long Fred and I saw them shifting already through the woods."  
"Fuck! They must be in proximity enough for it to take effect!" Carlisle clears his throat. "Could I be of assistance? I wish to keep them away from Bella and the child as well." I look to my coven then to Carlisle. _

"_But you've got your own coven and family to worry about if something was to happen sir…"_

"_Nonsense they would understand please allow me to assist."_

"_You've done so much for us already sir."_

_ He shrugs with a smile._

"_Let him help us Riley." Diego says as we already hear the howls and scurrying going on outside the house. I give a simple nod._

"_Fred…" I hint and he takes Bella's side._

"_Watch over both women and the baby Fred don't let anyone get past you if they get inside."_

_ Fred nods. Paul and I look to one another.  
"I'll call my boys once we're outside."_

_ We dash out locking the door behind us seeing the line of the children of the moon heading our way. Paul immediately shifts and begins to howl out. Diego starts his flame thing and bounces it around like a ball in his hands._

"_Time for some fun." He smirks my way as he sends a ball of fire their way thus making the battle on._

_Kevin and Casey team up taking on the first few that come through. I disappear off and on taking out who I can but am careful not to get hurt as I know it will take away from my abilities. Carlisle now that is an impressive vampire. His age certainly showed in his fighting technique. Paul however focused on one were in particular. I stood aside letting him at him as promised. Paul nods to me in his massive wolf form and stalks Mike's father. I turn however as I'm ripping one's jugular out to hear Diego holler out. I turn and see Bree on the ground with two were's on top of her. I snap into attention and flip around tossing one off her and try to make my way to the other as he takes her arm._

"_FUCK!" I holler and rapidly pick Bree up._

"_It's ok hun I got you." I say making a mad dash past the battle._

"_No baby…" Diego says looking broken as he makes his way towards us. _

_ Carlisle see's our predicament and rushes to her side._

"_I'll take her in." _

_ Bree's back arches in pain and Diego shakes his head. He leans over quickly kissing her lips._

"_She'll be ok." I try to assure as we have more were's heading our way._

_ The battle continues and I look around making sure all my coven is still intact. So far so good… Or so I thought… I turn to see more were's making their way around and going right for the door to the house. "DIEGO!" I holler out and he closes his eyes and his entire body lights up as he expels the fire within him a few of the were's catch fire rolling onto the ground but the other two bust down the door._

"_SHIT!" I finish of the were I'm dealing with then dash inside. Carlisle has Angie and the baby off into a corner protectively standing before them. Fred has one of the were's in his grasp against the wall. But I turn and see the other has my Bella. I swallow back and think quick. _

_ I appear behind him taking his neck but I look to Carlisle realizing he's broken Bella's back. _

"_What will that do!" I yell frantically._

"_Honestly I do not know I've never witnessed such a thing during a change and to be honest that is if she's changing."_

_ My fucking emotions are crazed as I do my best to lay her back down._

"_Please Bella. Please darlin'…" I beg._

_ If I were human I'd be breaking the fuck down by now. _

_ Hours have past and we continue the battle. Though we're growing weary as we desperately need to feed. However the number of were's has greatly decreased to the point where they are now outnumbered. Still my concern is on Bella and the vision of her broken back taunts me._

"_RILEY WATCH OUT!"  
I holler out as a were claws against my back deeply. It fucking burned like a son of a bitch. I felt myself fighting for air even though I don't need it. Another one piles on top of me and claws at my chest. _

"_RILEY DAMN IT GET UP!"_

_ Diego yells._

"_You got a fucking kid now get the fuck up!" Paul says running next to me taking out the were._

_ He grabs my hand forcing me up._

"_FIGHT YOU IDIOT!"_

_ I half smirk at this with a nod._

_ Finally, we all look to each other seeing that all that stands now is each other. However Paul and I look to be missing some of our people. _

"_Casey? Kevin?" I call out._

"_Seth?" He calls out and Leah snaps into attention on hearing her brother's name being called out._

_ After a few more moments of panic we both sigh in relief to see each of them coming from the woods high fiving each other. Paul and I nod to one another. We start to pile up the massive load of bodies and burn them. _

"_Go on dude." Diego says to me._

_ Paul nods as I look to the house._

"_Go be with your family we got this."_

_ I nod in return and head to the house where I see Angie rocking our baby girl and Carlisle checking Bella over and positioning her best he can. _

"_I managed to snap it back in place. If she is indeed turning the heal will take effect itself."_

"_Thank you."  
He nods towards me and adjusts her clothing and positions her hands. _

_ The others join before too long and marvel over our child but Kevin keeps his distance admiring from afar. _

"_New to the diet?" Carlisle says taking notice of this._

"_Not particularly I just don't have as great of control I suppose you could say." Kevin says with a wink._

"_My son Jasper has that issue we're still working with. Perhaps you two could meet one day. I'm sure he'd like to know someone that has a bit of the same issue. He's a lot of guilt about him on this."_

"_I'd like that." Kevin says._

_ My coven only grew closer and we got to know more about Carlisle and his family and how they do things. Angie and Paul never left as they continued to help watch over our child and get to know my coven. Angie would break down every once in a while as she looked upon Bella as the third day came about Carlisle smiles and leans into my ear._

"_I do not see or smell any signs of decomposing."_

_ I nod getting what he was going on about. I look to the time._

"_But perhaps it would be wise to take the child out of here?"_

_ I look to Bella and then our baby._

"_Of course you are right. She will be of a newborn. I say thinking back to when my coven was merely newborns themselves and all they thought about was bloodlust."_

"_We'll watch over her!" Angie says with a smile._

"_Great like playing house." Paul says as if annoyed but winks at me._

_ However day three had fully passed and Bella did not wake. Day four still she did not wake. _

"_I don't understand." Carlisle says to me looking her over. _

_ She's got all the signs. Meanwhile I'm completely broken. I've not talked or feed since the end of day three. All that runs through my head is the memories of this beautiful girl I once feel in love with how we started off as friends and it became so much more. Finally the end of day four has come and it's now day five._

"_I'm sorry son…" Carlisle says my undead heart sinks. _

"_My Bella." Is all I can finally muster._

_ Carlisle continues to look highly confused he even takes it upon himself to check her pulse and give her a full medical look over… My fish clench and I buckle down to my knees in pain. Diego pulls Bree into his chest to comfort her. Kevin shakes his head looking to me. But I look to Bella and feel my world has come to an end…_

* * *

I lean against the tree now watching our little girl swinging.

"Catch me daddy!"

I stand up and smile.

"As you wish…"

I appear in front of her and she flies off the swing into my arms.

But we turn and see her coming out of the house. The beautiful angel I'd thought I lost. I place our Jaden Vanessa down as she runs to her mother. Bella scoops her up.

"It's time for your nap baby girl."

"But mommy."  
"Listen to what your mother says darlin'."

She puckers her lip out and I cock my brow Bella's way. Bella laughs and takes her inside I follow closely behind and listen as Bella reads her a story and Jaden is out before long.

Once Bella rises I put my arms around her waist and kiss along her neck.

"Can mommy and daddy take a nap too?"

"Ah, but we don't nap…"  
"Exactly…" I say taking her hand and leading her to the bedroom.

I waste no time getting her clothes off and throwing her onto the bed. She still has that same smile and giggle she had when I first feel in love with her. I smile on this and crawl onto the bed.

"You're in trouble _now_…"

"Am I?"

"Most certainly so…"

I throw off my shirt and undo my pants. I guide myself inside her and lose myself within her. Her legs wrap around me and I feel her wetness escaping below.

"God Bella." I moan out and feel her kissing along my chest and shoulders.

I cum hardcore and she arches her back biting upon her lip the sexy way she does. I raise a brow and grin kissing her lips as I roll over and she rest her head along my chest.

* * *

_ "It must have been because of her back breaking during the transformation she needed more time!" Carlisle says to me as she finally wakes as it's almost day six and we had begun to make plans that sickened me to no end. _

* * *

I'll never forget what it was like seeing this magnificent vampire before me rise. She was and is the most stunning thing I'd ever lay eyes on. I'd literally fell in love with her all over. But that was a while ago now. Our daughter is now six and Bella is now my wife. We still run the Cerberus Haven Coven but have our own house to raise Jaden in. we've also gotten pretty close to the Cullen's. Jasper in particular Paul and I have made quite good friends with and Alice, Angie, Bree and Casey are damn near inseparable and all the Cullen's have grown quite fond of our Jaden.

Carlisle predicts the reason the were's were able to change around Bella was because of Jaden he's not sure what to call it. But her ability seems to have something to do with exposing those with their true abilities showing them for what they truly are. Crazy shit but it is what it is… She also grows quickly but Carlisle says once she's about 16 to 17 it will slow down like that Nahuel he told us about.

My life couldn't be more complete then it is now. I got a lovely wife wonderful daughter and great coven. We've managed to make great friends with others along the way.

"I love you darlin'"

"I love you too Riley."

And I suppose that about wraps up our story of In love and war… Not many can say they get their high school sweetheart for eternity but I can… In a way I suppose everyone got their happily ever after…

Riley Bier…

~Fin~


End file.
